<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Every Line, You're Every Word, You're Everything by iironsass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523271">You're Every Line, You're Every Word, You're Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironsass/pseuds/iironsass'>iironsass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Past Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley - Freeform, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironsass/pseuds/iironsass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tried, and failed, to not watch her mouth as it wrapped around the bottle or how her throat bobbed as she swallowed, and he most especially didn’t watch as she licked her lips afterwards trying to get the excess before it dribbled down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>come say hi on Tumblr, @iironsass!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>August 2019</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Three months spent abroad with her two best friends and Hermione was ready to pull her hair out, or strangle them, she wasn't picky either would suffice. Don't get her wrong she loved Harry and Ron, really she did, and the past three months they've spent gallivanting around the world had been the best times of her life, but after a six hour delay at JFK airport, followed by their five hour flight back to Heathrow, and an uncommonly long line to get through customs, all Hermione could think about was getting far away from Harry and Ron and taking some much needed time alone. A nice long bath, with no one and nothing besides Crookshanks, a gigantic bowl of popcorn, and an uninterrupted weekend to catch up on all the shows she'd missed while away. Alas, it seemed her friends and family had other plans upon their arrival. </p>
<p>Remus, who had picked them up, was supposed to take them back into their respective homes. Ron headed back to his parent's and Harry and Hermione, who had moved in with the Potters following graduation because her parents had decided to leave the city, to the Potter residence. Hermione groaned when she saw the balloons tied to the fence outside the Weasley family home. </p>
<p>"Please tell me we're not headed to a party right now," whined Ron "I told mum we could have one tomorrow. I just want to sleep."</p>
<p>"Sorry mate, you know how your mum is. Can't ever say no to a shindig" replied Remus. </p>
<p>"You can say that again. Any excuse to throw yet another party" Ron agreed. </p>
<p>"You'd think we'd all be sick of each other, the amount of time we all spend 'round one another" mused Harry. </p>
<p>"I know I'm sick of you two, I just wanted to sleep in my own bed not next to two snoring idiots." Hermione pouted causing to Remus to chuckle. </p>
<p>"Oh come now, we haven't seen you for three months. I think this party is warranted." </p>
<p>"We just spent twelve hours in airports and cramped airplane seats, I think sleep in warranted" Hermione said. </p>
<p>"You lot can sleep all day tomorrow" replied Remus. </p>
<p>"S'not soon enough" Harry yawned resting his head on Hermione's shoulder. </p>
<p>After parking Remus sighed and turned to face the three exhausted nineteen year olds "Alright now, you three are going to ignore how tired you are, you're going to plaster big smiles on those face, and you're going to go in there and have a good time. Or you're going to fake it until you can leave." </p>
<p>Nodding in agreement they all go out of the car and walked inside with Remus in front. He held up his hand stopping them from entering the kitchen, gave them a quick wink before opening the door and calling out "Found some hoodlums hanging around outside, should we feed 'em or just throw 'em back onto the streets?"</p>
<p>Conversations stopped at Remus' words, the kitchen's occupants all turning their heads towards the kitchen door to see the newcomers. Ginny, who had been conversing with her brothers and Lily, jumped up at the sight of her boyfriend and threw herself into his arms. </p>
<p>While the two lovers got acquainted with each other's lips once more, Hermione and Ron said their hellos to Lily, Fred, and George. Once Ginny finally let go of Harry, Lily pounced on her opportunity and drew her son into a bone crushing hug. Laughing, Harry hugged his mother just as tight "missed you too mum".</p>
<p>"Welcome back darling," she responded, taking his face in her hands "never leave me with alone with your father and Sirius for that long again!" </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and kissed Lily's cheek, "I promise mum. Where's dad and the others?"</p>
<p>"Oh he's out back with Sirius trying to teach Teddy how to play football, and everyone else is milling around."</p>
<p>"Please tell me one sensible person is out there with my son?" Remus groaned heading towards the back door. </p>
<p>"Mate, if you want sensible you're in the wrong house" Fred joked, moving to embrace Hermione "Welcome back beautiful".</p>
<p>"Oi! Shove off so Hermione here can hug her favorite Weasley twin will ya?" George said tearing Hermione out of his brother's arms and pulling her into his own. </p>
<p>"George you were supposed to keep that a secret! I can't have the Weasley clan knowing I have a favorite!" Hermione said sarcastically. </p>
<p>"You're lucky I know you're just taking the mickey, otherwise we'd be having words!" Ron said as he made his way out the back door in search of his parents. </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes following him out the door, her arms till wound George's torso, the others following closely behind. While Hermione and Ron made their way to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lily led Harry over to where James and Sirius were passing around the soccer ball. </p>
<p>"Gee Pop, some welcome this is! I mean I've been gone three bloody months but you still can't find it withing yo to ditch this old man and see your darling precious son?" Harry exclaimed, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"Harry m'boy, you know I'd gladly toss out Sirius any old day for you!" James laughed wrapping his son in a tight hug and kissing the top of his head. </p>
<p>"And on that note" Sirius scoffed slapping he back of James' head before pulling Harry into a hug of his own "It's goof to see you mate. I've missed you."</p>
<p>"Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked James</p>
<p>Harry turned around scanning the yard for his two friends. He pointed Ron who was still talking to his parents, "Ron is over there saying hello to his family and Hermione is right over there" he gestured towards the ice bucket where Hermione and Remus were standing, a beer in each of their hands talking quietly between them. </p>
<p>As Lily and James turned back to their son, Sirius felt his eyes widen and it felt as if time had all but stopped. There was no way that the woman laughing with Remus was his godson's best mate, because the woman was radiating pure beauty. Don't get him wrong he always thought Hermione was attractive in the general sense, you'd have to be blind not to realize what a beautiful young woman she had become but now, seeing her so carefree, the wind blowing through her crazy halo of a head of hair, the hint of a bathing suit tan peeking out from her tank top, sipping a beer while conversing so easily with one of his best mates it was if Sirius was seeing her for the first time as a brand new person. </p>
<p>He felt his eyes glued onto her form and was only able yo tear them away when Remus caught his eye and raised his eyebrow at Sirius. He cleared his throat and rejoined the conversation before him. </p>
<p>"Yeah America was great, almost hilariously stereotypical but that's why I loved is so much" Harry was saying</p>
<p>"What was your favorite part?" asked Lily who was snuggled up to her husband with her arms wrapped around his torso while his arm was draped around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Oh man, I don't know. I mean New York was amazing, all the places we went to were and we had a great time everywhere we went, but I think Hawaii was my favorite. It was just so beautiful and we had so much fun just laying out on the beach. Out of all the places we went I think this was the only place where we were truly carefree and where it really felt like a proper vacation" Harry answered taking his phone from his pocket "Here look, I got some great pictures!"</p>
<p>As he swiped through his album showing them all the photos from his trip Sirius couldn't seem to keep his mind off Hermione. Every photo he saw of her she looked like a brand new person, as if she didn't have a single care in the world, smiling so brightly.</p>
<p>"Wow, that is such a great photo of Hermione," Lily exclaimed, grabbing the phone and examining it closer. "Where was this taken?" </p>
<p>Harry took his phone back before answering "Um, I think this was at the Santa Monica Pier, Gin took it when the others joined us in California. And I know, I swear I don't think I've ever seen Hermione so happy before. I think this trip was really good for her, it let her take some much needed time off before jumping into her studies She's always been such a hard worker." </p>
<p>"Well I'm really glad you guys had fun" James replied.</p>
<p>"Oh that we did!" exclaimed Hermione as she walked up and handed Harry a beer before opening up her own and taking a swing. </p>
<p>Sirius tried, and failed, to not watch her mouth as it wrapped around the bottle of how her throat bobbed as she swallowed, and her most especially didn't watch as she licked her lips afterwards trying to get the excess before it dribbled down. </p>
<p>"Hermione it's so good to see you" smiled James as he have her a hug "we've missed you." </p>
<p>"I've missed you guys too" Hermione beamed back </p>
<p>"Have you spoken to your parents yet?" Lily asked her </p>
<p>Hermione nodded while taking another swig of her drink "Yeah called them in the car ride over to let them know we got back safe. I'm going to go up this week for a visit." </p>
<p>"Well that'll be good, you haven't seen them for a few months." </p>
<p>"Yes but we talk on the phone at least once a week and I've kept them updated with photos and videos of our trip. So, Sirius, I noticed Teddy managed to leave your little football lesson unscathed. I guess miracles do happen huh?"</p>
<p>Sirius barked a laugh "Oh ha ha someone thinks they're a comedian. I'll have you know that when Harry was a youngster I only caused minor injuries, thank you very much." </p>
<p>"Oh yes you've shown me!" Hermione smirked "Never again will I make the assumption that you, Sirius Orion Black, can babysit a child and leave them unscathed. What with your pristine record of leaving Harry with only 'minor injuries.'"</p>
<p>Sirius raised a hand to his chest in mock hurt "Why must you hurt me so? You know I'm nothing but a delicate flower."</p>
<p>"Delicate flower my arse" Hermione snorted "If you're a delicate flower then I'm a fairy unicorn." </p>
<p>"Yes, well if you two are done flirting I'd like to hear more about the trip." James laughed</p>
<p>"If that was Sirius flirting it's not a wonder as to why he's still single!" joked Hermione </p>
<p>"Oi! I take offence to that that!" Sirius said wagging his finger in her face "I'll have you know that I am single by choice!" </p>
<p>"Yes but is it yours?" laughed Hermione raising her eyebrows. </p>
<p>"My, Harry was right. That vacation was good for you" Lily said "I've never seen someone match Sirius' banter like that before!" </p>
<p>Chuckling Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, the vacation was really good for me; for all of us. It was nice to be able to let my hair down and just have fun." </p>
<p>"And to think you were going to turn down taking a gap year and just go straight into your studies!" Harry said slinging an arm around her shoulders</p>
<p>"I'm forever indebted to you and Ron for not letting me!" she responded kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>"And Ron and I are forever indebted to you for not letting us spend out money on stupid shit so we could eat!" </p>
<p>"Yes, well someone had to keep you two alive without your mummies there to feed and dote on you." </p>
<p>"Hey! I take offence to that!" Lily piped up "I do no dote on him!" </p>
<p>"No Lils you're right, I should've said Mrs. Weasley, James, and Sirius there to feed and dote on them." </p>
<p>"I know you're just trying to rile me up but I don't think loving my son qualifies for such treatment." Sirius said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders effectively sandwiching her between herself and Harry. </p>
<p>"Pads, how many times do I need to remind you? Harry is my son, not yours. Lily's, but not yours." </p>
<p>"You know Prongs, you've been saying that since Lily first found out she was pregnant and it didn't deer me then and it isn't now." </p>
<p>"Well while you three discuss the ins and outs of your family dynamics, there's a little boy who has been waiting for his godfather to come say hi to him and I promised to bring him by." Hermione laughed dragging Harry back over to Remus and Teddy, who jumped into Harry's arms the moment he came up to them. </p>
<p>As the night progressed Sirius couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Hermione. Everywhere she went and everyone she spoke to his eyes followed her. On more than one occasion James, Remus, or whomever he was conversing with had stopped the conversation to ask if he was okay because he had been staring odd, what they thought into space, and Sirius had to physically shake his head, trying to empty it of all the inappropriate thoughts that seemed to burrow into his mind. </p>
<p>When the sun started to set, Hermione made her way back over to him while he was grabbing himself another dink. He lifted a bottle from the cooler, offering it out to her, "want one?" </p>
<p>"No, I've come to say goodbye. I'm taking off" she responded. </p>
<p>"Leaving so soon? What was it, couldn't stand Fred making those sad puppy eyes at you anymore?" Sirius joked hoping he hid the irritation of seeing the elser Weasley twin making heart eyes at her all night long. Not that he had much room to talk as he had been doing th same thing all night.</p>
<p>"Oh please, Fred and I broke up a year ago. He's not making any sort of eyes at me." </p>
<p>"Whatever you say love" Sirius winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him. </p>
<p>"No I've convinced Remus to take me home early, I'm way too exhausted to stay much longer. I need a shower and some rest. It's been a long day. But I wanted to say goodbye." </p>
<p>"Well consider me honored." </p>
<p>With a small smile on her face she rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Sirius held his breath trying not to breathe in her scent. How had he never noticed that she smelled of strawberries before? </p>
<p>"How many beers have you had? You'd never show so much affection for an old man like me without some liquid courage" he joked </p>
<p>"Oh please, you know you're very attractive Sirius. Don't go acting like you're not." </p>
<p>"She finds me attractive, does she? My, my quite the revelation" Sirius winked at her again and was pleased when a small blush appeared on her freckled cheeks. </p>
<p>"I do have eyes, Sirius, of course I find you attractive. I highly doubt you could find anybody who doesn't." Hermione laughed "Well I better get going, Remus is waiting for me" she gestured towards the back door where Remus was indeed leaning against the frame watching the two as he waited for her "Goodnight Sirius, I'll see you later."</p>
<p>"Goodnight love, get some rest" he responded as she walked away. </p>
<p>She gave him a tiny wave before turning around to face Remus. He must've said something funny because she threw her head back and laughed and Sirius found himself wishing he could hear that sound forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Home and New Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No, nothing’s wrong love, just didn’t know you owned knickers like these,” he said before turning back to face her. A pair of lacy red knickers in one hand and a black thong in the other. His cheeks tinted red.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>September 2019</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Two weeks after returning from their trip abroad, the trio had started to settle back into the rhythm of things. They had taken the first weekend back to unwind, sleeping off the jet lag and getting readjusted to the time difference. The following week, Hermione had made her way up to the countryside to spend some much needed time with her parents. While Ron went back to work, trying to get some extra cash before term started, Harry decided to spend his last few weeks of freedom and spending every moment he could with Teddy. Which Remus and Tonks were all for, all but throwing Teddy into his godfather's arms to take some time alone. </p>
<p>Sirius hadn't seen Hermione since the party and had taken the time to push down any feelings he had suddenly developed for the young woman. He had deluded himself into thinking that it had just been the shock of seeing her again that made him start to think inappropriate things for someone half his age. But when he saw her the night before she was set to move into her new flat, sitting on the ground with her back to him, books, clothes, and boxes strewn all over the floor, and her hair a gigantic fluff ball Sirius was once again hit with the thought that she as absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.</p>
<p>He watched as she chucked a jumper over her shoulder and into the direction of the hall, stopping to land by his feet, before picking up a large glass of wine sitting on the desk next to her and taking a gulp. </p>
<p>"Hermione, love, you alright?" Sirius asked tentatively as he bent to pick up the garment. </p>
<p>"No, I am most certainly not alright!" she shrieked, turning to face him. "We're set to move in" she checked her watch and groaned again noticing the time "Fourteen hours and I've barely made any progress!" She sighed as she ran her fingers through her mess of curls. </p>
<p>"Need any help?" he asked he as he stepped into the room, careful not to step on any of her belongings. </p>
<p>"No, that's quite alright Sirius. I'm sure you have something better to do anyways. Besides, It's my fault that I didn't get this done before we left. Or at the very least I should have started." </p>
<p>Sirius shook his head, lowering himself to sit beside her, "Nonsense, can't think of any other place I'd rather be tonight than helping out a beautiful lady in need." </p>
<p>"Well if you're absolutely positive, then yes I could really use the help. I can't believe I put this all off till the last minute! I mean even Ron is completely packed!" huffed Hermione</p>
<p>Sirius chuckled as he gripped her shoulder and gently rubbed "It's going to be fine love, with my help we'll be able to get everything sorted for tomorrow." </p>
<p>"Thank you Sirius I really appreciate it" she took another drink of her wine and sat up "okay I think it'll be better if we divide and conquer." </p>
<p>"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it" he said ready to help.</p>
<p>"okay, first things first. Books. I have so many and they're taking up most of the room so we need to get those out of the way." She pulled a box up to him "You start packing them up but only use the small boxed. that way we don't have large heavy boxes." </p>
<p>"Consider it done." Sirius replied as he sat up "What about this jumper you seemed to hate so much?" he asked holding out the garment he had picked up.</p>
<p>"Oh you can toss that out into the hallway, anything I'm not taking I'm throwing over there to donate." </p>
<p>Sirius nodded his head, doing as he was told before separating the books into hardcover and paperback before boxing them up and she turned to her closet and pile of clothes seated before her. The music playing on the radio filled the silence as they worked with Sirius softly singing along.</p>
<p>As Hermione made her way through her clothes, she would occasionally throw something over her shoulder. Sometimes with a murmured comment that made Sirius smile such as "What was I thinking?" "I couldn't squeeze myself into these even if I wanted to," Or "What a waste of money". But when she said "Oh this is Fred's" Sirius immediately whipped his head up. He watched as she held the worn t-shirt out in front of her and tilted her head as she looked at it.</p>
<p>When she shrugged her shoulders and began to fold it up and set it into her keep pile, Sirius couldn't stop himself when he said, "Keeping your ex-boyfriend's shirt after the relationship has ended? Hope he wasn't missing it too much." </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled and looked over her shoulder at him "Hardly, this was the shirt he always insisted I wear. Said I looked quite fit in it and he wanted all the other blokes to know that I was taken." </p>
<p>The sudden image of Hermione in one of <em>his</em> old shirts, or better yet his leather jacket swam into Sirius' mind, he shook his head to clear the mental picture. Even if it was a sight to behold. "Can' blame him, surprised you don't have blokes lined up and down the street for a chance to go on a date with you." </p>
<p>She scoffed at that "Please, besides Fred, no one has ever shown any interest in me. Well besides Viktor, but it never would've worked out between us."</p>
<p>She didn't seem upset at the though of only having two guys fancy her. "Well I doubt only Fred had his eyes set out on you. You probably just never realized anyone else cause you were so engrossed in the weird shenanigans you, Weasley, and my lovely godson got up to." </p>
<p>Hermione laughed at that, "It was more like me chasing after him as he and Ron got me into trouble"</p>
<p>"I don't know about that," Sirius said as he taped up the last box of books "I can see you being the one to drag them into trouble, what with that brain and sharp tongue of yours? I sometimes can' believe that you didn't get in more trouble than you did." </p>
<p>"Yes well, we had quite the reputation didn't we?" she asked as she looked at him "What with Harry being the son of two of the biggest practical jokers that school had ever seen" she smiled at the look of pride on Sirius' face and "not even getting to the face that Ron had his brother's shadow to live in. He was just looking for a way to stand out on his own. Guess we just wanted o make a name for ourselves." </p>
<p>"That you did love, that you did. Alright books are done," he said as he stacked the last box in the corner "what's next?" </p>
<p>"Well I've just about finished with my closet. Could you bring me the rest from my drawers? And then if you could start in the bathroom please."</p>
<p>Sirius went to her chest of drawers and stopped dead when he opened up the first one. Hermione, sensing his hesitation, called out "Something wrong?"</p>
<p>He cleared his throat grabbing something out of the drawer "No, nothing's wrong love, just didn't know you owned knickers like these," he said before turning back to face her. A pair of lacy red knickers in one hand and a black thong in the other. His cheeks tinted red.</p>
<p>At the realization that he had opened up her underwear drawer her face flamed as she hastily got up, snatching her panties, throwing them back into the drawer, slamming it shut, and turning around to face him. </p>
<p>"I obviously didn't think that through" Hermione said without looking him in the eye "um, I can do this myself if you just want to get started on the bathroom please."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say love" he winked, smiling when her face burned brighter. </p>
<p>As Sirius got to work on boxing up her toiletries, Hermione finished up the rest of her clothing, both trying to ignore the awkward and tense silence that surrounded them. The image of Hermione's unmentionables were still in Sirius' mind and he was trying to burn it out by thinking of things that disgusted him. </p>
<p>His mother, his father, Peter, Bella, and Snape were running like a mantra through his mind over and over. When he felt himself start to get angry he knew it was working. He was so focused on keeping his mind from straying to what was in Hermione's top drawer that he hadn't realized that she was standing in the bathroom doorway until she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Please don't mention those to anyone," Hermione said, still not able to look him in the eyes "I got them when I was with Fred and the last thing I need is Ron and Harry to find out and have them take the mickey out of me. I mean, Ron never really liked that Fred and I were dating and then you add in the shagging and I just..." </p>
<p>When she trailed off Sirius grabbed her hand "Love, no one should make you feel bad about sleeping with someone, you should feel free to sleep with whomever you like. And to hell with anybody who makes you think you shouldn't" she gave him a brief smile "but I swear that I won't mention anything. I's none of their business anyhow." Seeing the sheepish smile still on her face Sirius added, "Besides, only I get to see your sexy knickers right?" </p>
<p>Hermione broke out in laughter "You're an areshole! You know that right?" </p>
<p>Sirius chuckled and nodded his head "Aye love, but at least I got you to smile!" He gave her hand a quick squeeze and let her go.</p>
<p>She thanked him and went back to packing. he two carried on the rest of the night, chatting with one another and singing along to the radio until everything she would be taking was packed and ready for transport. </p>
<p>"Thank you so much Sirius, I honestly don't think I could've finished without your help." </p>
<p>"Oh I have faith that you'd've finished in time. Now get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We got eight people to move into one flat!" he hugged her "Goodnight love." </p>
<p>"Goodnight Sirius, I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>As he made his way back downstairs he passed James in the hallway. "Padfoot, mate, what're doing here? I's the middle of the night." </p>
<p>"Since when do I need a reason to be here?" Sirius asked "I was just helping Hermione finish packing up her room." </p>
<p>James' brows furrowed "you came over in the middle of the night just to help Hermione pack?"</p>
<p>"No I stopped by to see if you wanted to get dinner, but she was the only one home and in need of help so I stayed. We just now finished." </p>
<p>"Oh, alright. Well I'm headed up to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" as Sirius nodded his head James continued "Goodnight mate, lock up when you leave." </p>
<p>"Night Prongs" Sirius said as James made his way up the stairs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The following day was so hectic that Sirius and Hermione barely got to say 'morning' to one another. He arrived at the Potter house just as the movers did and had helped them load the truck with all of Harry and Hermione's belongings before driving to their new flat. By the time they got there Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus were already there moving their things into their new place.p</p>
<p>"Morning!" Hermione called out and everybody exchanged pleasantries before turning back towards unloading their cars and trucks. Hermione took charge and instructed everyone on what to do. She had told the movers which room to take the furniture into and had told Lily, Jame, and Sirius to start unloading the boxes. "Alright, my room is up the stairs and on the left, Harry and Ginny's is the one right inside the door on the right hand side. James, Sirius, could you guys help me get my books upstairs?" </p>
<p>James panted as carried yet another box of books up the stairs for the third time, "You know Hermione; you really should've taken a bedroom on the first floor so we wouldn't have to haul your library up these stairs." </p>
<p>"Oh stop complaining James" Lily called up to her husband "I expect we're all going to be exhausted by the end of the day. At least this way you're getting a work out." </p>
<p>"Oi! What do you mean by that Lily Dear?" </p>
<p>"Nothing darling, I mean absolutely nothing" Lily winked at Hermione and the two shared a laugh. </p>
<p>Pay them no mind Prongs, I think you're one fit bloke!" exclaimed Sirius </p>
<p>"Thanks mate, I knew there was a reason I still kept you around" the two men laughed before going out to grab more boxes. </p>
<p>Not long after, Ron and Ginny finally arrived with their things and more hands to help. "It's a real circus today isn't it George?" asked Fred as he George, and Charlie entered the busy home, each carrying boxes. </p>
<p>"That it is Fred. Oi Ron!" George called out "Which room is yours?" </p>
<p>"Upstairs, the one on the far right. Neville should have already picked a side so just put them down wherever!" Ron called back from outside</p>
<p>Charlie led the way upstairs, stopping to quickly say help to Hermione, James, and Sirius. "Morning guys" George had echoed after Charlie</p>
<p>"Hey love," Fred said as he reached the landing and Sirius quickly turned around at the sound of his voice causing James to look at him curiously "how's your morning so far?" he asked as he sat the box down at his feet. </p>
<p>"Morning Fred," she smiled at him, "It's certainly been a hectic one but so far it's been a pretty great day. Thank you for helping out." </p>
<p>"'Course, could never leave you hanging to fend for yourself." He smiled at her and Sirius, seeing the look in his eyes couldn't sop himself from calling out "Kitten I think we've finally got all your books up. What else would you like me to do?" </p>
<p>She turned to look at him, "Did you just call me kitten? You've never called me that before. Besides, you know I hate nicknames." </p>
<p>"It's a pet name love, and I think it fits perfectly. You're cute plus you've got claws, hence kitten." </p>
<p>At his answer James' brow furrowed, while Fred glared at him behind Hermione's back but Hermione herself just blushed before answering "still don't like nicknames Sirius, pet or other." </p>
<p>"Cute how you think you've got a choice in the matter" he said, smirking at her. </p>
<p>James cleared his throat, "moving on, we've got tons more to do so Sirius let's go grab some more boxes." He turned towards Fred still right outside the door, "Nice to see you mate, excuse us" he grabbed Sirius' shirt and tugged him towards the door." </p>
<p>Hermione watched them leave for a second before turning towards Fred, "he's right, there's still loads more to do so I better get back to it. Thanks again for helping." Fred dipped his head towards her before picking up the box and turning to Ron and Neville's room. As she headed back downstairs she saw that Remus and Tonks had arrived to help and were currently helping Dean and Seamus move their bed into their room. </p>
<p>Once the truck was empty she thanked the movers for all their help and went back inside to help her flatmates out. James was currently helping Harry and Ginny move their furniture around, Lily and Remus were helping Luna with hers, and Ron and Neville were trying to figure out the best way to lay out their room so they weren't overlapping with each other. Finding a place to live for eight people wasn't easy, but luckily for them they were able to secure a moderately nice five bedroom flat not too far from school that they could afford. Since Dean and Seamus and Ginny and Harry wanted to share that lef three bedrooms left between the four of them. Neville and Ron insisted that Luna and Hermione be the ones to get the two private rooms. Saying that they were just fine sharing. Grateful, and not waned o argue, Hermione quickly agreed. </p>
<p>It took most of the day to move the eight friends into their place. With so many people running about it was hard to maneuver around without bumping into someone. They were lucky no one had gotten seriously hurt. Around dinner time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up with food. After a long day everyone was famished and wanted nothing more than to just dig in and unwind. As the night grew later their family and friends bid them goodnight. They quickly brought out a case of beer and toasted to their first night in their new flat. Happy to be able to live together and start a new chapter of their lives. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bare in mind that I'm not from the UK so I have no idea how homes typically look there, this house is based on the cottage I live in with other students</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Devil Help Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Evening Sirius, how’s your night been?” </p>
<p>“Well it just got a lot better now that you’re here,” Sirius flirted “you look ravishing love.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>October 2019</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Shortly after moving into their new flat, term had started and the young eight friends were nothing if not busy. Between juggling hectic classes, jobs, and football practice for some, they rarely had a night where all of them could let go and have fun so when they realized that Halloween was just around the corner and none of them had to work the next day they decided to get shit-faced drunk and have a good time. They decided they would start at Marauder's, the bar Sirius owned, and decide if they wanted to hit up any parties as the night went on.</p>
<p>The Sunday before Halloween Ginny, Luna, and Hermione went to get costumes. Hermione, unlike the others, wasn't sure what she wanted to go as. Harry and Ginny were planning on having matching costumes. He told Ginny that she could pick them out and he'd go right along with it and Luna already had an idea of what she wanted to be. </p>
<p>"A fairy?" asked Ginny furrowing her brows</p>
<p>"What, like Tinkerbell?" Hermione asked after Luna told them what she was looking for. </p>
<p>"No, like a woodland fairy. More myth less Neverland" laughed Luna. "What about you? What are you thinking?" </p>
<p>"Harry and I are going as Bonnie and Clyde" Ginny answered "No one can pull off a pinstripe suit like he can. His arse is amazing." </p>
<p>Hermione fake gagged "if you could refrain from talking about Harry's arse please. He's practically my brother." </p>
<p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend "Don't be such a hypocrit, I distinctly remember how you used to talk about a certain brother of mine and just how 'fit' he was." </p>
<p>Hermione scowled "Oh alright I guess it's only fair." </p>
<p>"Thank you, now what about you Hermione. What are you thinking?" </p>
<p>"I'm not sure, I think I'm just going to walk around until I see something I like." </p>
<p>"Well if all else fails you can always go as Risky Business again. As I recall that costume made you pretty popular among the blokes" Luna said offhand not noticing how red Hermione turned remembering the party she went to in nothing more than one of Harry's shirts, a pair of boxers, tube socks, and sunglasses. "Yes, that is always an option" Hermione replied. </p>
<p>"I think the big question you've got to ask yourself, Hermione, is whether you want to get laid or not," Ginny started "I mean, how long has it been since you've had a nice shag? Since California when you thought none of us noticed you and Fred disappeared one night?"</p>
<p>Hermione blushed harder "I was hoping we were discreet about that. We didn't want people to know and think we'd gotten back together." </p>
<p>"Why did the two of you break up anyways? You always seemed so in-love with one another" asked Luna as she stopped to examine a costume. </p>
<p>Hermione shrugged, "We did love each other; it just didn't work out between us." </p>
<p>"But you're still okay with shagging each other?" </p>
<p>"It's not as if we do it all the time Gin, we aren't friends with benefits or anything. We just enjoy each other's company." Ginny nodded in understanding but her face quickly turned to disgust when Hermione added "plus he's fantastic in bed." </p>
<p>"Ugh can we please not talk about how good my brother is in the sack? Please!" Luna and Hermione laughed but agreed to drop the subject. </p>
<p>An hour later, with costumes purchased the three ladies set off to return back home. Upon walking in, they were surprised to see Draco sat on their couch. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione </p>
<p>"Good evening Granger," Draco said looking up to see them come into the living room and sett their bags down on the table "Weasley, Lovegood," he nodded towards the other two who said quick hellos before going into the kitchen, presumably to grab a few drinks. "I was babysitting Teddy today and thought I'd bring him by. Potter and Thomas took him to go grab some takeout." </p>
<p>"That was nice of you, are you staying for dinner then?" </p>
<p>"It it's not a problem that is," he replied. </p>
<p>"Course it's not a problem, you're family after all" Ginny said as she and Luna came back into the room, handing a beer to Hermione and then offering one to Draco who accepted with a 'thank you.'</p>
<p>"What have you three been up to?" he asked </p>
<p>"Same old same old, you know. School, work, practice, then more school, work, and practice" joked Ginny "What about you? We haven't see you in quite a while." </p>
<p>"School's been keeping me busy. I'm trying to graduate as quickly as I can so I can start work. Now that Father's company has been passed down to me, I'm anxious to start and get things back on track. After Father was arrested, mum took over to run things until I could myself." </p>
<p>"Well if anyone could get that place back to tiptop shape, it's you Malfoy" Hermione remarked. </p>
<p>"Thank you Granger, I appreciate that." </p>
<p>"Say Malfoy, wouldn't happen to have any plans this Thursday would you?" Ginny asked </p>
<p>"Isn't that Halloween?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded her head "I don't believe so, why?" </p>
<p>"We're all going to head out to Sirius' bar, would you care to join us?" answered Hermione</p>
<p>"I'd love to, thank you for the invite." </p>
<p>"Of course, like Gin said. You're family." Hermione smiled at him </p>
<p>"Never thought I'd hear you say that Granger" joked Draco</p>
<p>"It's been a while since we were mortal enemies Malfoy" she eased and Draco smiled at her over exaggeration "we've come quite a long way since Eleventh Year. WHat's in the past is in the past." </p>
<p>At that moment the front door burst open and in came Teddy, Harry, and Dean. At the sight of Hermione, Teddy raced forward. "Aunt 'Mione, Aunt 'Mione!" he squealed. Hermione bent down to pick him up while Draco went to help Harry and Dean carry the food in. </p>
<p>"Well if it isn't my favorite boy in the whole wide world!" exclaimed Hermione which caused Teddy to laugh "How are you doing pumpkin?"</p>
<p>"Good! Uncle Draco took me to the park and I slid down the slide a hundred thousand million times!" </p>
<p>Everyone in the room laughed at Teddy's exaggeration, "Wow!" said Hermione "That many times? I'm glad you had fun with Uncle Draco today. Are you hungry?" Teddy nodded his head "Well let's set you don and get some food in that belly of yours." As she set him back on the ground she kept eye level with him. "Can you go wash your hands for me please?" </p>
<p>"C'mon little man," Dean said, grabbing hold of Teddy's hand "You can use our bathroom." Dean led Teddy towards his room. </p>
<p>"Oi, Ron, Neville! We got dinner!" Harry yelled up the stairs. Just as Dean, Teddy, and Seamus emerged from their room Neville and Ron were coming down the stairs. Harry leaned down and picked Teddy up to place him in his chair before buckling him in and sliding him towards the table. </p>
<p>Ron teased Harry about treating Teddy like he was his own son and not Remus'; when Harry insisted on buying things Teddy would need for their flat instead of his actual home Harry had just said that he took his godfather duties very seriously. Hermione could remember when Remus had asked Harry to be godfather after Teddy was born, how happy Harry had gotten, and how pissed James and Sirius were that Remus didn't ask them. "I trust Harry with my son more than I do you, get over it and be happy for me you prats" Remus had said with a laugh. </p>
<p>As they all settled around the table, albeit a bit hard with so many of them, they dug into their food. Harry had gotten a small plate for Teddy and spooned some of his favorite food on it, before cutting it up into smaller pieces for him to chew. </p>
<p>"Did you get this from Wok and Roll?" Ron asked as he spooned some rice onto his plate. </p>
<p>"Of course, they're the only place that serves edible cream cheese rangoons" Dean replied and everyone murmmered their agreement. </p>
<p>After they had finished dinner and Draco noticed Teddy trying not to fall asleep at his place in Hermione's lap he declared it was time to get him home. Saying their goodbyes, Draco had said he'd meet them at the bar Thursday night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Halloween had always been a busy night for Sirius, even when he was a police office. He'd get calls about rowdy kids and some form of disputes all night. Now, his time was kept with pouring drinks to, mostly, a bunch of Uni kids as music blared over the speakers. When he saw his godson, girlfriend, and one of their friends walk in he was please; knowing that at least now he could get some decent company. </p>
<p>"Let me guess" he began slinging a towel onto his shoulder as they came up to the bar, "Bonnie and Clyde?" he gestured towards Ginny and Harry wearing 1920's getup with plastic toy guns. They nodded and Sirius turned towards their friend Luna who looked as whimsical as ever. "Um, let's see wings, glitter, pointed ears. Some sort of magical creature?" he asked her. </p>
<p>"Yes I'm a fairy" she answered. </p>
<p>"Lovely, what can I get you to drink?" </p>
<p>"Two gin and tonics for them and a pint for me" requested Harry, slipping his hand into his trousers to fetch his wallet. </p>
<p>"How many times do I gotta tell you son, you don't pay here. None of you do" Sirius said pushing Harry's card back over to him and continuing to make their drinks. </p>
<p>"Sirius come on, there's going to be quite a lot of us in here tonight and we plan on getting hammered. I can't have you giving us all that much free alcohol."</p>
<p>As he placed their drinks on the counter Sirius shook his head, "alright how 'bout this, I charge each of you seven pounds.. That way I'm not totally screw over if you do in fact 'plan on getting hammered' and you don't need to feel guilty.</p>
<p>"Seems fair enough, not like we could afford to pay for a shit load of drinks anyways" Ginny answered and Sirius laughed. </p>
<p>"So where's the rest of the motley crew?" he asked </p>
<p>"Dean and Seamus were right behind us, but I think they got a bit distracted," laughed Harry, "Neville needed to finish a paper, only had a couple more pages left to do. And Ron and Hermione are coming after they get off from work. Hermione got caught up having to re-catalog the romance section cause one of her coworkers is, and I quote, 'a daft bimbo who can't tell the difference between fiction and non-fiction.' Malfoy said he'd come around as well, and we invited George and Fred and their flatmates." </p>
<p>"You weren't kidding. That's quite a lot of people you got coming. I gotta get back to work, Just shout if you need a refill alright?" Have fun." Sirius went back to the other patrons at the bar, he briefly noticed Seamus and Dean sauntering in a little while later, and slid two pins their way before going back to the other side of the bar. </p>
<p>Fred, George, and their friends Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia showed up not long after. "Hey Sirius!" they called out to him. He waved back and said he'd be right over. </p>
<p>"What'll it be tonight ladies and gents?" he asked as he made his way back over to their side of the bar. He saw that Ginny had dragged Harry out onto the floor o dance. </p>
<p>"Twelve shots of tequila please, and a couple limes and salt as well" Katie had asked </p>
<p>"Coming right up!" Sirius set off grabbing a bottle of tequila and filing up twelve shot glasses before cutting up some limes. "Here w are" he said pushing the drinks towards them "and limes and salt." The six thanked him for the drinks before moving to go sit down with Luna at a table in the back. </p>
<p>As the night went on, Sirius was kept busy making drink after endless drink and only the sudden sound of a loud whistle got his attention. Looking up he saw Ginny and Dean applauding someone across the room, curiosity piqued, he turned towards the door and was struck dumb at the sight. Neville, Ron, and Hermione had finally arrived. If there was any part of Sirius that was in denial about his growing feelings for the young woman, it was quickly snuffed out by the sheer sight of her in her costume. All the blood in his body headed south. He had never seen her wear such tight trousers, let alone a shirt that covered so little. The horns and tail she was also sporting had no right to be ask sexy as they were, and Sirius thought that if they were on anybody else they wouldn't be. </p>
<p>Sirius couldn't help checking out her ass. Someone closed their throat and he turned his attention back to the man sitting in front of him, he was supposed to be pouring the man a pint when Hermione had walked in. "Sorry mate," Sirius said, filling up the glass before handing it off to the man "on the house." The man smiled and exclaimed "Cheers!" turning back to his own friends. Turning back to his godson and friends, Hermione caught his eye and waved before making her way over to him. </p>
<p>"Evening Sirius, how's your night been?" </p>
<p>"Well it just got a lot better now that you're here," Sirius flirted "you look ravishing love." </p>
<p>She blushed "thank you, can I get a vodka cranberry?" </p>
<p>"Anything you want, it's all on the house tonight" he told her starting on her drink</p>
<p>"But Harry said it's seven pounds for the night?" Hermione questioned her brows furrowing</p>
<p>"Not for you kitten, besides even if I had you pay I highly doubt any of these blokes here wouldn't jump at the opportunity to buy you a drink." Sirius said motioning to the few men around the bar who were looking her up and down.. </p>
<p>"Well I'm not sure about that, but thank you. Honestly, I feel a little silly in this, it was Ginny''s idea to wear this ridiculous bra thing instead of an actual shirt" she motioned to her chest and his eyes hungrily moved down her body. </p>
<p>"I must thank the lovely Miss Weasley then" he joked, enjoying how red her cheeks were turning "You really do look amazing tonight Hermione. Those trousers make your ass look absolutely delectable. Didn't know you owned leather pants,, glad I got to see them in person." </p>
<p>"Oh Sirius, don't tease" she laughed, taking a sip of her drink "I should get back tot hem. We've got weeks of drunken stupidity to catch up on." She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned over the bar, making Sirius freeze as she kissed his cheek, "thank you for the drink." </p>
<p>Frozen to the spot, Sirius just nodded his head and watched as she walked back to her friends, the grumbles of "lucky bastard" coming from the few blokes at the bar. Watching as she went back to her friends, he saw Fred make room next to him and then throw his arm around her when she joined them. </p>
<p>Sirius wanted nothing more than to be where Fred was. To be able to openly look at Hermione the way Fred was without people thinking he was a gross old man lusting after a twenty-one-year-old. He wanted Hermione to look at him the way she looked at her ex, wanted her to put her hand on his thigh not Fred's. But Sirius wasn't Fred, he wasn't a twenty-something-year-old who could flirt all the livelong day with her. He was the forty-one-year-old godfather of her best friend. He shouldn't even be thinking of her in such a way, but he just couldn't stop himself. When she looked the way she did, or when she threw her head back and laughed the sound like music to his ears, the way she always smelled like strawberries, and the way she could always keep up with him with that brain and sharp tongue of hers. </p>
<p>As the night drew on the group did in fact drink until they were well and truly hammered. His cousin eventually showed up and joined the festivities, drinking as well but not to the degree of which his friends were. Sirius was able to talk to Hermione a few more times throughout the night as she came up to get more drinks, but each time she went back to her seat next to Fred who had taken to running his hand threw her hair and whispering into her ear making her turn scarlet. When he had started pressing kisses to her neck, at a spot behind her ear, that made her bite her lip, Sirius forced himself to stop watching. It was just torture to watch as some other bloke got to touch her like that. </p>
<p>With closing time creeping up on them, the large group of friends started to dwindle down, along with the rest of the patrons, leaving just a few of them while Sirius started closing up. Stopping to give Harry a hug on his way out, "Be careful getting home alright, call if you need anything," he said, sending him, Ginny, and Neville on their way. </p>
<p>He tried to keep his eyes from straying to Fred and Hermione who were still completely engrossed with one another, turning his back on them as he polished and restocked glasses. </p>
<p>"Goodnight Sirius!" Hermione called </p>
<p>He turned around and saw that her back was plastered to Weasley's front and his arms had snaked around her waist while he was giving her small kisses along her jaw that made her giggle. Underneath the bar Sirius clenched his fist at the sight. </p>
<p>"G'night kitten," he smiled at her, then turning a serious expression on the man "Weasley," he said, giving the man a nod "get her home safe." </p>
<p>Fred nodded back before grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her with him out into the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sirius Is In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t what me.” James said, folding his arms across his chest, “She’s twenty years younger than you mate.” </p>
<p>Shuffling past his best friend Sirius responded “Don’t have a clue as to what you mean.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 2019</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>After the night of debauchery that was Halloween, Hermione and her friends settles right back into study mode. With exams approaching, you'd be hard pressed to find any Uni student not drowning in cups of coffee while simultaneously crying and pulling his or her hair out. The only thing getting everyone through exam week is the thought that afterward they would blissfully have one whole month off before spring term started. </p>
<p>As Hermione let herself into her home, she let out a happy sigh as she took in all the Christmas decorations that had not been there in the morning. Knowing it meant that Mrs. Weasley, at the very least, had stopped by and very kindly hung up their decorations. Walking into the living room she smiled at the sight of not only Mrs. Weasley but also Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. </p>
<p>"Look who finally decided to join us," James quipped "took you long enough "Took you long enough." </p>
<p>Hermione laughed letting her bag all off her shoulder and thud to the ground in the middle of the room "What are you all doing here?"</p>
<p>"What are we doing here she asks" Sirius said, turning to the other adults "not a simple 'hello, how are you, thank you ever so much for hanging up our decorations', just what are we doing here. I must say I've never been so insulted before." </p>
<p>"Shut it Sirius, I've had a really long day, actually a really long month, and exams still aren't over. I'm allowed to be grouchy. Besides I'm not the one who let myself into your place without so much as a text. You do have a phone don't you?" </p>
<p>"Fair enough kitten, I'll let your terrible greeting go just this once seeing as you're incredibly stressed." </p>
<p>"Thank you, now really. What are you all doing here?" she asked again</p>
<p>"I know how stressful this time of year is so I wanted to drop off some food for you all, make sure you're eating right, Luna let me in on her way out after lunch. When I saw that you had your decorations brought out but not hung up I asked Lily to come help me set them up for you."  them up for you." </p>
<p>"Wow, that's so nice of you Mrs. Weasley. Thank you" Hermione hugged her before turning towards Lily and hugging her as well "what about you lot, how'd you get roped into this?" </p>
<p>"As if I really had a choice in the matter, Hermione" James laughed "I go where she points me. I called these prats in to help so I wouldn't have to do all the heavy lifting." </p>
<p>"Well thank you all, it really means a lot to me that you would take the time out of your day to help us." </p>
<p>"it's not a problem at all Hermione," Tonks replied. </p>
<p>As the front door opened they all turned their heads to look at the newcomers. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Dean had all traipsed in, looking worse for wear, joining Hermione and the others in the living room Remus asked "how was practice?" to which a resounding groan was answered. </p>
<p>"I swear Angelina is trying to kill us"Ginny huffed as she gave her mother a hug "Hey Mum, I got your text. Thanks for dinner." </p>
<p>"No need to thank me dear, I just want you eating correctly." Mrs. Weasley responded "Now why don't you go take shower and I'll make some plates." </p>
<p>Ron, Dean, and Ginny made their way to their rooms to have a quick shower while Harry and Hermione stayed making light conversation. Not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable, Harry waited till Ginny came back out before he went in for his own shower. Hermione thought that Mrs. Weasley didn't need the reminder that her daughter was shaking yup with a boy, even if they were both adults and that boy was like a son to her. </p>
<p>As Mrs. Weasley served up the food and everyone started to dig in, Neville, Seamus, and Luna came home. Quickly exchanging pleasantries and thank yous for the food and the decorations they each grabbed a plate and joined the conversations. </p>
<p>"So Hermione, are you headed up to your parents' for the holidays? Or will you be gracing us with your presence?" Lily asked</p>
<p>"Actually mum and dad have decided to spend the holidays in France with my aunt and uncle this year, so i'll be here. </p>
<p>"Wonderful! Well as always you're more than welcome to spend Christmas with us." </p>
<p>Hermione smiled at Lily "Thank you Lily, I appreciate it." </p>
<p>A few hours later, with Hermione telling everyone she really should get back to studying (her friends agreeing saying they should as well) had the adults saying goodbye and good luck. The eight of them set up shop on their kitchen table, silently studying or quizzing one another with flash cards. Each of them just counting down the minutes till exams are over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With exams over and school out for winter break Hermione was finally able to take a breather. There had been a small party to celebrate getting through exam week where Hermione found herself, once again, waking up to a naked Fred Weasley in her bed. After mentally cursing herself and shaking Fred awake they both agreed that it was probably best if they quit falling into bed with one another. However, that plan seemed to falter the moment Fred got up to use the loo. Watching him walk back into the room, Hermione couldn't help as her eyes roamed over his naked body appreciatively. he had always thought he was fit. Seeing how she looked at him, Fred cocked an eyebrow "Careful love, you keep looking at me like that and our new pact is going to fall to shit," he warned.</p>
<p>She didn't stop looking at him. </p>
<p>On Christmas Eve, the right friends decided to exchange gifts as they would be spending the next day with family. They had the fireplace going, plenty of eggnog, and Christmas music playing as they exchanged gifts and played board games into the wee hours of the morning. Finally decided to tuck in for the night they all wished each other a "Merry Christmas" before retiring to their bedrooms. </p>
<p>Early the next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Neville headed out for the Potters'. Harry and Neville's families, not including Remus and Sirius, had been spending the holidays together long before the boys were born. This year they would be joined by the Malfoy's who had graciously accepted the invitation to spend the holidays with family. </p>
<p>"We're here!" Harry called out as he, Neville, and Hermione entered the house. Frank had rushed out t meet them. Hugging his son, he turned to the other two, "Merry Christmas." </p>
<p>"Merry Christmas Uncle Frank" </p>
<p>"Merry Christmas Frank" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. </p>
<p>Giving them both a brief hug he led them into the drawing room where everyone sat around the tree, watching as Teddy opened up his presents. Harry went to greet his parents, kissing his mother's cheek, before turning to hug Sirius and Remus and giving a chaste kiss on the cheek to both Tonks and Alice. Neville had gone over to greet his mother as well, while Hermione had turned to greet Narcissa, Andromeda, and Draco. Once everyone had said "Merry Christmas" to one another the exchanging of gifts began. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful," Hermione gasped, holding up the necklace James and Lily had gifted her "absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much." </p>
<p>"You're welcome darling" responded Lily "James and I wanted to give you something special, we've come to truly think of you as part of the family." Hermione looked at them, tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>James smiled at her, "it's true Hermione, I honestly can't think of a time when we talked about having some sort of family gathering and your name didn't pop up. You're like a sister to Harry and we consider you a dear friend of ours as well." </p>
<p>"If you were hoping to make me cry today then congratulations you did!" laughed Hermione, fanning her face she tried to keep the tears at bay. "I love you guys!" she said getting up to hug Lily and James. Harry smiled at the sight of his best friend and parents embracing. "We love you too sweetheart" Lily said, trying not to cry herself. </p>
<p>Pulling herself away, Hermione jokes "Boy am I glad Harry and I were paired up for that science project all those years ago." Laughing Harry nodded "so am I." </p>
<p>After the last of the presents were opened Alice, Andromeda, and Lily went to go start breakfast as the rest of the family turned into conversations with one another. </p>
<p>"Follow me" Sirius whispered in her ear, making her jump a little. He chuckled as he got up from his seat and nodded his head in the direction of the hallway. Following close behind, Hermione turned to look at the others as they left the room and saw Remus giving her a quizzical look; she just shrugged her shoulder in response. He led her upstairs and into the room he stayed in whenever he stayed the night, closing the door behind them. </p>
<p>"What's going on Sirius?" she asked, confused as to why he brought her here. </p>
<p>"I wanted to give you your present away from an audience. I didn't want to take the limelight off Prongs and Mrs. Prongs' gift" he said, turning his back on her as he reached into the closet and pulled a bag down from the shelf. </p>
<p>"Sirius you didn't have to get me anything" </p>
<p>"Nonsense, besides you got me that amazing leather jacket" he replied. </p>
<p>"Yes, but your old one was falling apart and you refused to get a new one" she retorted</p>
<p>"And now, thanks to you, I have a new one that I will wear all the time." He smiled at her before handing her the bag. At her hesitation he added "just open it Hermione, please." </p>
<p>She set the bag on the nightstand and began to take out the tissue paper, gasping at the contents she turned back towards the older man "Sirius, is this what I think it is?" At his smile she continued "Please don't tell me you spent God knows how many pounds to get me this." His smile only grew as she tentatively removed the book from the bag as if it would turn to ash at the simplest touch. "Sirius, this is a first edition of Shakespeare's collected works. Why did you do this?" </p>
<p>"Because you deserve it, and because I wanted to." </p>
<p>"No, Sirius, I can't accept this. It's too much, you should return it and get your money back." Hermione tried reasoning with him, holding the book out from her, trying to get him to take it back and shaking her head. </p>
<p>"Sorry kitten, no can do." He was still smiling at her and she scoffed. "Hermione, can you please just accept the book. I know it's something you've wanted for years."years." </p>
<p>"Yes, but how did you know? And why waste your money on me?" </p>
<p>"Like I said, because you deserve it. Hermione you work really hard and you deserve something nice. And I pay attention to you. You've been a part of my life for almost a decade now, did you think I didn't?" </p>
<p>"No, I knew you paid attention but I always thought in a friendly 'oh she's my godson's best mate' type of way. Not someone to really pay attention too." </p>
<p>Sirius put his hands on her shoulder and gently said "Hermione, I pay attention to everything you do. I'll admit it did start off the way you described, but as you got older I came to think of you as a friend. Just as Prongs and Lily did, and just as Remus did. You are a part of my family and you know I don't take that lightly." Hermione nodded her head, she had known what family meant to him, It meant everything. "There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you. So could you please just accept the book?" </p>
<p>Speechless she nodded her head before wrapping her arms around him. Sirius responded in kind, closing his eyes and trying not to inhale her scent. "Thank you Sirius, you're my family too you know" she told him. Kissing her head, he smiled and said "you're welcome, Merry Christmas kitten." </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened and James peered in "Oh, there you guys are. Breakfast is ready." </p>
<p>Hermione let go of Sirius, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she left, smiling at James as she passed him heading down the stairs, clutching the book to her chest. Sirius stared at her as she left, when his eyes met James' he raised his eyebrow at the look he was giving him. "What?" </p>
<p>"Don't what me." James said, folding his arms across his chest, "She's twenty years younger than you mate." </p>
<p>Shuffling past his best friend Sirius responded "Don't have a clue as to what you mean." </p>
<p>"Sure you don't" James scoffed at his friend's back. "just be careful." </p>
<p>Throughout the rest of the day James watched how Sirius and Hermione interacted. He noticed the way Sirius' eyes seemed to seek her out, how when she laughed he couldn't help but smile at her. He saw the way Sirius would find any excuse to touch her, by bumping shoulders, casually placing a hand on the small of her back as he passed her.</p>
<p>And he wasn't the only one noticing the developments between the two, Lily was also watching his every movement. Meeting her eyes, the couple seemed to come to a conclusion without having to say a single thing; Sirius was in trouble.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For as long as Hermione had known the Weasleys, they had always had a New Year's Eve party. Befriending Ron had given Harry and Hermione a lifetime invitation along with their families as well. The parties had never been a formal affair but Hermione had always loved the idea of getting a little more dressed up than usual one night every year. When she had befriended Ginny the two had started a tradition of Hermione coming over a little earlier than everybody else so they could get ready together, and eight years later the tradition still stuck. Being roommates only made it easier. </p>
<p>"So, are you going to kiss Fred at midnight?" Luna asked Hermione </p>
<p>Hermione stopped her eyeshadow brush in midair looking at Luna through her mirror. "Or course not, why would you ask that?" </p>
<p>"Oh are we supposed to pretend as if he didn't spend the night on Halloween?" </p>
<p>"Or after that party for the end of exams?" Ginny added as she poked her head out of the closet, raising her eyebrows at Hermione's glare. </p>
<p>"No, we're not pretending that he wasn't here. But I told you already, it doesn't mean anything. In fact, we even agreed that sleeping together isn't a good idea." As Hermione went back to applying her eyeshadow she continued "Actually, I could use your help in making sure we don't end up alone tonight. I know we'll be drinking and if we do kiss at midnight i can't mean anything good." </p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Hermione," Ginny said from inside the closet. "We need to go shopping more because everything in your close is dated." </p>
<p>"It is not!" Hermione retorted whipping her head around to glare at her friends' back</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe not dated but it's all thick sweaters. You've got nice boobs Hermione; you should dress to accentuate them more." </p>
<p>"I like those thick sweaters, thank you very much. Besides, you know I don't feel comfortable in clothes like that." </p>
<p>"I''m not saying buy a top with a cut that goes down to your navel, I'm saying expand your closet. you can still have sweaters, just the ones that don't look like they belonged to someone bigger than you. Try some that still fell like you, but don't cover up your figure." </p>
<p>Luna hummed her agreement, "She's right, you're twenty-one not ninety-three." Hermione turned her glare towards the blonde sitting on her bed. </p>
<p>"Here," Ginny said walking out of the closet with a red sweater in her hands "wear this with those high-waisted black trousers." </p>
<p>Hermione got up from her spot at the vanity and Ginny took her seat. Changing, she looked down at her sock clad feet. "What kind of shoes do you think? The knee highs or heeled ones?" </p>
<p>"Definitely the heeled ones" Ginny said through the mirror as she checked her makeup. Looking up a her she added "and tuck the shirt in a little behind the button." </p>
<p>As Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, zipping up her shoes she asked "How about you Luna, got any midnight snogs planned?" </p>
<p>Luna shrugged "Doesn't matter to me, whomever I'm by." </p>
<p>"What if you were with Sirius?" Ginny cautiously asked as Hermione came back to stand in front of the vanity. </p>
<p>Taken aback at the question, Hermione just started at her friend, mouth moving but no sound coming out. Before she had a chance to pull herself together Ginny sighed and fixed Hermione with a firm gaze "I don't want to pry or insinuate anything. It just seems like the two of you have been getting along fairly well lately is all." </p>
<p>"Sirius and I are friends, nothing more" Hermione insisted </p>
<p>"Friends who buy each other expensive Christmas presents?" </p>
<p>Hermione glared at her friend, "If that were the case then why aren't you asking about Lily, James, and I?" she touched the necklace they had gifted her, not having removed it from her around her neck since. </p>
<p>"Because they don't look at you the way he does?" Luna offered to which Ginny, still looking at Hermione, pointed at her as if to say 'exactly'.</p>
<p>"You girls are barmy in the head if you think Sirius looks at me as anything else besides a friend." </p>
<p>Putting her hands up in surrender Ginny dropped the conversation. A knock on the door pulled all three girls' attention to see Harry poke his head in, hand over his eyes, asking "is it safe to come in?" </p>
<p>Hermione laughed at her friend's antics "yes it's safe." Harry removed his hand smiling "you all look fantastic, are we ready to go?" </p>
<p>"Yeah just about, i just need to grab my purse and a coat. Do you think Dean will let me borrow his leather jacket tonight?" </p>
<p>"I don't see why not, he's in the kitchen if you want to go ask him" Harry answered. </p>
<p>As Hermione grabbed her purse and traipsed downstairs she called out "Hey Dean?" and smiled when she heard a resounding "Yes, dear?" from her friend.</p>
<p>"Can I please burrow your leather jacket? Please?" Hermione asked pouting her lips to which Dean just chuckled "yeah of course you can, it's hanging up in my closet. Go for it." Smiling, Hermione thanked him before going to grab the jacket. Pulling on the garment as they headed towards the tube, Hermione locked arms with Luna ready to ring in the new year.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Upon arriving at the Weasley family home they were greeted by an elaborately decorated household, music playing, and people milling around. Quickly making the rounds, making sure to let Mrs. Weasley know how great everything looks,, before grabbing some food and drinks. Hermione saw Bill and Fleur talking to Remus and Tonks, no doubt getting some helpful tips Hermione thought. Walking over to them she noticed how tired they both looked, noticing the bags under their eyes. </p>
<p>"Wotcher Hermione" Tonks greeted brightly. </p>
<p>"Evening," she greeted back "Bill, Fleur how are you? Haven't seen you in quite some time." </p>
<p>Fleur groaned "Victorie is going through her terrible twos, she's been having tantrum after tantrum" her thick French accent slurred. </p>
<p>Bill nodded "She refuses to sleep in her own bed, so she sleeps in our but she keeps us awake all night with her kicking and thrashing. Anytime we try to put her back in her own bed she just screams bloody murder." </p>
<p>Hermione frowned, "that's terrible"</p>
<p>"That's usual Hermione," Remus said, drawing her attention "Every kid goes through some form of it. Harry was a right nightmare, just ask Lily. Teddy would refuse to eat anything unless it was dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets." </p>
<p>"It does get better, once they're old enough to actually understand things." Tonks added </p>
<p>"Where are the kids tonight?" Hermione asked </p>
<p>"Mum and Aunt Cissa took them for the night, said they were too old to wait around for midnight and would rather take care of two toddlers instead" answered Tonks </p>
<p>"And we are forever indebted" Bill said "I don't think Fleur and I are going to stay much longer, going to try and catch up on some lost sleep while we can." Remus, Hermione, and Tonks laughed </p>
<p>As the five continued making conversation Hermione's eyes wandered around the house, taking in everyone who was there. She saw Charlie talking to Ron, Percy speaking to some posh gentlemen whom she believed worked in Parliament with Ron's dad, Draco, Harry, and Luna were all at the food table, Ginny was laughing at something Fred and George were saying, and she didn't even want to think about the fact that Dean and Seamus seemed to have disappeared, again. Passing by the door, she smiled as Sirius walked in. </p>
<p>Catching her eye he smiled back and belined his way over to them. Sliding up behind Remus and clasping his shoulders he greeted them "Evening everybody, Bill, Fleur don't take offence but you look so bloody awful." </p>
<p>"Nice to see you too Sirius" Fleur chuckled, "You're looking as lovely as ever." </p>
<p>"Flirting with another man? Careful there Fleur, don't wanna give old William here the wrong ideas" Sirius winked while Bill playfully punched his shoulder. </p>
<p>Placing a hand over Sirius', Remus asked "Prongs with you?" </p>
<p>"No, I came straight from work. Wanted to check in and make sure they were good without me." </p>
<p>"Pads, you're the boss. You don't have to ask permission." </p>
<p>Sirius smiled "Yes, but I am an excellent boss who wouldn't leave my poor bartenders by themselves on a night such as this if they needed me." </p>
<p>"Ever the knight in shining armor you are," Hermione chuckled, drawing Sirius' attention away from his best friend. </p>
<p>"Evening kitten, you're looking as beautiful as always." As he tugged on one of her curls she beamed up at him, blushing slightly. </p>
<p>"Thank you Sirius, you're not looking too bad yourself." Her eyes moved up and down his body and he tried not to preen at the attention. He felt like a peacock strutting his magnificent wings under her gaze. "Well I am going to get a refill," she shook her now empty glass. </p>
<p>"I'll come with love, need to wet my whistle anyhow." Guiding her to the makeshift bar with a hand on the small of her back, he leaned down and quietly said "I'm loving the sight of you wrapped in leather." </p>
<p>Her face turning scarlet she turned and swatted him on the arm "Don't be a tease Sirius Black" she scolded him. </p>
<p>"It's only a tease if you don't mean it, and I for one absolutely mean it kitten" he purred in her ear. She stared into his eyes, her face mirroring that of a tomato. She could feel the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach, something she hasn't felt since the beginning of her and Fred's relationship. </p>
<p>"You shouldn't say things like that, people," she gulped "people could talk." </p>
<p>"I couldn't care less what people have to say, all I care about is making sure you know just how utterly delectable you are" </p>
<p>Before Hermione had a chance to even begin to try and respond, Harry popped up, giving her a chance to sneak away. "Hey Sirius, I was wondering if I could start picking up some shifts at the bar? I could use the extra cash." </p>
<p>"Of course, you know you never have to ask. You're free to come and go as you please" </p>
<p>"Thanks, I appreciate it," Harry said giving the man a hug before going back to his spot on the couch next to Ginny. </p>
<p>Sighing to himself, Sirius scanned the room hoping to find a certain curly haired girl. He silently berated himself over taking things too far. Casually flirting was one thing, he had always done that, but out right telling her he liked her in leather? He was an idiot for even thinking that would be okay, and now he had scared her off with his advances.He spotted her talking to Arthur and some other blokes he didn't know, deciding it was best to give her some space so he went back to Remus, drink in hand. And there he stayed for the rest of the night, flanked by either James or Remus. </p>
<p>When midnight was nearing he saw Hermione and Luna help Molly bring out the champagne and start handing them around. As she handed Sirius a flute he delicately brushed his fingers against hers with a gentle "Thank you kitten." Briefly meeting his gaze she offered him a small smile which he returned before handing off the next flute to Lily. After all the flutes had been passed around, the two girls went to stand next to their friends. Sirius saw as Hermione looked at Neville and raised her eyebrows causing the boy to blush before nodding his head. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ten...</em>
</p>
<p>Neville and Hermione turned to face each other, Sirius watching wit rapt attention </p>
<p>
  <em>Seven...</em>
</p>
<p>James flung his arms around both his wife and Sirius </p>
<p>
  <em>Three...</em>
</p>
<p>The buzz of a New Year floating in the air</p>
<p>
  <em>One...</em>
</p>
<p>As James and Lily share a brief kiss, Sirius saw Hermione and Neville do the same,  pulling away with smiles on their faces, and all he could think was that her lips looked so soft. Suddenly, he found his view of the two blocked as James grabbed his face and planted a dramatic kiss on his lips. Laughing Sirius pulled away, "Warn a bloke next time will ya?" </p>
<p>"Sorry mate, couldn't help myself. It's been far too long since our last kiss. What's a guy to do?" </p>
<p>"Prongsie you know all you have to do is ask, I could never deny you anything" Sirius said caressing James' face before leaning in for another kiss. </p>
<p>"If you two are quite done?" Lily giggled </p>
<p>"Aw Lils, let them have their moment" Hermione said as she came up to them, "They're in love. One could only hope to have a love as amazing as theirs." She laid her head on Lily's shoulder clutching her hand over her heart. Sirius caught her eyes and winked. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Valentine's Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Placing his hand over hers he ran his thumb gently across her knuckles. “Hermione, you are so beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, and for all you know there’s some bloke out there just waiting for the chance to be with you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>February 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The start of the new year meant back to jam packed schedules, Sirius hadn't set eyes on any of the kids besides Harry who he only saw because his godson had started helping out around the bar. Following the events of the New Year's party two months prior, Hermione and he hadn't so much as spoken to one another and Sirius couldn't help but think he had ruined any chance he might have had of earning her affection. So when she showed up at the bar by herself out of the blue Sirius was genuinely surprised. </p>
<p>The bar itself was practically empty with no more than four patrons around. As she slid onto a bar stool he noticed her hunched shoulders, messy hair, and the dark bags under her eyes. When she promptly slammed her head on the counter, softened only by her arms, his happiness at the sight of her turned to worry. </p>
<p>"Hermione love?" he asked leaning forward over the bar trying to get her to look at him, "What's the matter? Are you alright?" </p>
<p>Groaning, she lifted her head up off her arms and proceeded to give him the cutest pouty face he had ever seen. "I'm dying Sirius. No, actually I've already died. I'm dead" she said pushing her hair back. </p>
<p>Smiling slightly, he asked "What's going on love?" </p>
<p>"You mean besides school, work, and the fact hat tomorrow is Valentine's and I'm all alone?" she huffed "I need a drink, pour me a shot of tequila will you?" </p>
<p>Laughing Sirius quickly poured her a shot, pushing it across the bar which she promptly threw back before wincing as it slid down her throat. He refilled the glass before pouring one for himself. "You're not alone, you're with me" he said taking his shot, she rolled her eyes as she downed her second one. </p>
<p>"That's not what I mean Sirius" she groaned again putting her head back down on the bar.</p>
<p>"Then tell me what you mean kitten." </p>
<p>She sat her head back up, "I've never really minded not being with someone, it's never really bothered me. But I dunno, lately I've just been feeling lonely. And I don't know if it's because I'm constantly surrounded by people in love, whether it's Dean and Seamus or Lils and James or hell even that daft bimbo I work with has got a girlfriend. It's just everywhere I look there's all these couples disgustingly in love with one another, meanwhile there I am and the most action I've gotten is from my ex and even then we agreed we shouldn't do that anymore."</p>
<p>She sighed before continuing "And maybe it's just because of this stupid holiday, but I miss being with someone. I'm perfectly fine being by myself, that's never bothered me, I don't need anyone to make me happy but, I miss the feeling of having someone to turn to, someone I could hold hands with, someone I can lean over and kiss whenever I want. I miss the security of having a pair of arms wrapped around me. Most of all I really just miss the feeling of being loved." </p>
<p>Sirius stared at her, feeling his chest tighten at the way she seemed to hunch in on herself. Placing his hand over hers he ran his thumb gently across her knuckles."Hermione, you are so beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, and for all you know there's some bloke out there just waiting for the chance to be with you. I understand how you feel, seeing Prongs and Moony happy with their wives gives me this kind of itch in my chest. I want what they have, I want a wife and kids, the whole three a.m. nappy changes. But that part of my life hasn't come yet, and unfortunately there's no way to make it happen overnight. Someone someday is going to come along and make you the happiest you've ever been and shower you with the love and adoration you deserve, but until then you've got me and ll the alcohol you want." </p>
<p>Smiling at him, Hermione turned her palm over, holding his hand. "Thank you Sirius, I think I really needed to hear that." </p>
<p>"Anytime kitten," he said, raising her hand up to him and kissing her pulse point "now why don't I make you a drink and we talk about less depressing things?" </p>
<p>They spent the hours that followed talking, laughing, and drinking, stopping only when someone else needed a drink.</p>
<p>He asked her to tell him all about the trip she had taken the previous year, she told him how much fun it was having Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, and Seamus fly out to meet them in California. She told him about their weekend stay at Disneyland, getting to be kids for just a little while longer.</p>
<p>He told her all about what it was like growing up in his abusive family only to find solace in three friends, in finishing a new family within them. He told her how hurt they were when they had realized Peter had turned on them. Hermione asked about when he was shot, why he decided to open a bar after leaving police work, he told her that after the whole Pete and Riddle debacle and after almost losing everything he holds most dear he needed a change of pace. Something that didn't have him in a constant presence of danger.</p>
<p>He asked her why she had loved books so much, she had told him because it was the only safe place as a friendless child she could turn too. She told him how they became her safe place when other kids would pick on her, and how happy she was when she met Harry and Ron, how having friends for the first time made her feel as if she didn't always need to turn to her books anymore.</p>
<p>She asked why he chose to reconcile with Narcissa after everything that had happened between them, Sirius told her that after Lucious was sentenced the thought of having more family just excited him.</p>
<p>He asked her about Fred and why they had broken up. She sighed before answering, telling him they loved each other, that they would always love each other, but hey got content in their relationship, and while that isn't necessarily a bad thing they had both agreed that the spark between them had gone out. Hermione told him that they had said maybe one day they would get back together, but deep down she didn't think that it was going to happen. </p>
<p>When the rest of the patrons had left, Sirius brought the pool sticks he kept behind that bar. "Fancy a game love?" </p>
<p>She giggled, nodding her head, accepting the pool stick, "Fair warning, I'm terrible at pool." </p>
<p>Sirius smirked, "Hermione Granger admitting she isn't good at something? I'm shocked!" </p>
<p>"Alright Black, do your worst" she said as he racked up the balls, smiling at him.</p>
<hr/>
<p> They played a few rounds, before Sirius exclaimed he couldn't watch her shoot so badly anymore. When she lined up her shot, Sirius moved behind her to adjust her stance. With one hand, he gripped her waist while the other covered hand she gripped the pool stick with. She could feel his breath on her neck and she felt a familiar swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach, as she subtly tried to lean into him she heard his intake of breath. </p>
<p>"You want to hold it between these fingers," he whispered gently moving the stick. Hermione nodded her head, not trusting her voice to speak, gasping as his thumb slipped under her shirt to rub at her side. Leaning into him fully now, her head resting on his shoulder and breathing hard she turned her head to look at him to see him already staring at her. She licked her lips and his eyes moved to track the movement.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and leaning in, their lips barely touching when the sound of her ringtone sounded out. Whipping her head away, Sirius cleared his throat before letting her go and taking a step back. She stood rooted to the spot for a full second as she came back into herself, placing the cue stick down, before going to pick up her phone from the nearby table. </p>
<p>Sighing at the name on her caller I.D. she put the phone up to her ear, forcing a smile she answered "Harry! What's up?" </p>
<p>She turned to look at Sirius, seeing him leaning on the pool table, his back turned to her and his head hung low. "I'm fine, just needed a drink after work" she answered as he asked where she was "I'll be heading home in a 'mo. I'll see you later okay? Bye." </p>
<p>Hanging up on her friend, Sirius turned to face her crossing his arms across his chest and running a hand through his beard he gave her a tight smile. "I should probably head home," she told him, feeling awkward. </p>
<p>Nodding his head he stepped away from the pool table, "i'll walk you. No point in staying open. Doubt anyone else will be coming in tonight, just give me a minute to close up." </p>
<p>"You don't have too," she had started to say but he cut her off with a firm stare. </p>
<p>"I want to, Hermione, really. Let me walk you home" he pleaded. </p>
<p>Giving him a quick nod, she sat at the bar waiting for him to finish closing up. As he worked, she couldn't help but watch him, his every move. The way his muscles bulged when he carried boxes of liquor, the gentle way he polished glasses, the way his shirt rose up as he restocked them on the top shelf. The dark trail of hair leading down and the sharp 'V' of his hip bones practically made her salivate, she really wanted to lick and nip at him. </p>
<p>When he had finally finished closing up he followed her outside, stopping only to turn off the lights and lock the doors. As they set off into the night he took her hand within his intertwining their fingers. When she shivered from the cold he stopped walking to be able to shrug off his jacket before draping it over her shoulder, taking her hand again. hey walked in silence, occasionally bumping shoulders as they did so. His thumb tracing patterns on the back of her hand. When they finally reached her flat she turned to face him, still clutching his hand. "I had a lot of fun tonight Sirius, thank you."</p>
<p>"No need to thank me love, it was my pleasure" he squeezed her hand tugging her to him. He kissed her cheek, letting his own linger. Pulling away he walked backwards not letting go of her hand until he could no longer keep hold of her. She waited until he was out of sight, tenderly touching the cheek he had kissed, smiling to herself, she let herself in heading straight for her room. </p>
<p>She hadn't realized, until she was changing into her pajamas, that she was still wearing his jacket. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her phone and shot him off a text </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I forgot to give you back your jacket</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His reply was almost instantaneous: <em>Keep it, it looks better on you anyhow.</em><br/>Closely followed by: <em>Sweet dreams beautiful</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, with one last text: <em>Sleep tight Sirius</em>, she laid in bed heart beating fast thinking of the way he held her in his arms and the way his beard tickled as he kissed her cheek. She let a dangerous thought wash over her as he drifted off, the thought that she fancied Sirius Black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Hermione moaned as he devoured her neck, almost sure to leave a mark. He moved down her body, taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth and sucking. Her back arched off the bed but he pushed her back down before moving on to the other breast. Slowly making his way further down he paused at the juncture of her legs, nipping at her hip. Lifting her hips as he pulled her knickers down she grabbed hold of him and hauled him back to her, kissing him deep as his hand moved back down her body slipping a finger inside of her. Groaning at the way he easily slipped in, "God kitten, you're soaking." Adding another finger she moans, rocking down trying to get some much needed friction. She was panting and writhing as he fucked her with his fingers. "Sirius! There, right ther-"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jolting out of bed as her alarm went off she groaned and threw her head back against her pillow, images of the <em>very</em> pleasant dream she was having flooding her mind. It had been a week since her night spent with Sirius and every night she dreamed of him. His hands, his lips, his voice. She had taken to texting him throughout the day, nothing important just a slew of whatever thought had crossed her mind. A good morning and good night message that was always answered in kind. Getting out of bed and turning on the shower, she grabbed her phone sending him a quick message. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Morning Sirius</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting her phone back down, she quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, ready to start her day. Stepping out of the shower and pulling on her robe she headed downstairs to make herself a cup of tea before finishing getting ready. She passed Luna in the kitchen who was making breakfast "Morning 'Mione, would you care for some bacon?" she asked, holding out a plate. Grabbing a few pieces she thanked her and made her way back into her room. Grabbing her phone, she turned on her t.v. to listen to the morning news and sat down at her vanity to finish getting ready. A text was waiting for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Good morning love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What's your schedule like today? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I've got two classes this morning, one later this evening, and then I'm to head into work later<br/>Why do you ask?<br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I wondered whether you'd like to join me for lunch today?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitated for only a moment, before her want to see him outweighed any other though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'd love to!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Brilliant, I'll meet you on campus after class.<br/></em> <em>What time does your class let out?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Half past noon</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'll see you then love</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of her morning seemed to pass in a haze as the impending thoughts of seeing Sirius clouded her mind. They hadn't spoken of what almost transpired between them the week prior and frankly she wasn't quite ready to admit, least of all to him, that she did in fact fancy him. But she couldn't deny the way he made her feel and the thought scare her. Having a silly school girl crush was one thing, but dreaming about having his mouth on her was completely different. The last twenty minutes of her maths class she found herself glancing at her watch practically every minute, wishing time to go faster. </p>
<p>When she was finally dismissed, she hastily put her belongings back into her bag, heading for the door. Walking out the building she spotted Sirius leaning against his motorbike, scanning the quad as the people came out. Catching her eye, he broke out into a smile and made his way toward her. Smiling herself, she wrapped her arms around him when he had reached her. Pulling away, still holding her in his arms, he asked "Hungry?" </p>
<p>Nodding her head, "Starved!", letting her go he led her back over to his bike, his hand on the small of her back. He opened up one of the saddlebags and brought out a helmet for her, placed it on her head, making her laugh as he moved her curls out of her face, and strapped it on securing it under her chin. Sirius' fingers brushing against hr jaw. He got on first, holding out his hand for her as she climbed onto the back, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding tight. She squealed as he took off, clinging tighter to him. </p>
<p>A short ride later, he pulled up to her favorite pizza shop and shut the engine off. Helping her down, he unclasped her helmet and left it on the seat as they went inside. She took a seat at an empty table while he went to order, coming back with drinks he slid onto the booth next to her and draped his arm around the back. Much like the night spent at the bar, they sat talking. he had asked her how he day was going, the sorts of things she was learning and what her schedule was like this term. When the pizza arrived she switched the topic from her to him, munching on her pizza as he talked. They continued talking well after the pizza was finished, and only stopped when Sirius noted the time. </p>
<p>"I should get you back, your next class will be starting in a few." </p>
<p>Groaning, she said "Ugh so soon? I just want to satay here with you" placing her hands on his thigh and all the blood in his body headed south. Not noticing his predicament she continued "I mean who even needs a physical science anyhow? It's not even remotely close to what I'm studying but they're making me take it. It's absolute rubbish!" </p>
<p>Placing a hand over hers he said "I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you as well kitten, but your education comes first." </p>
<p>Frowning she nodded her head in resignment, Sirius grinned and pulled her up with him, keeping her hand in his. He brought her back to campus and once again helped her off and unclasped her helmet. "What do you say about making this a weekly occurrence? Every Wednesday, I pick you up and we go grab some food?" </p>
<p>She placed a hand on his jaw, stroking her thumb across his stubbled chin, "I'd like that very much." </p>
<p>He smiled, "It's settled then!" She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and heading inside. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, she thought as she walked away, I'm definitely in trouble. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moon Eyes, Heart Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nodding his head, Harry replied “Yeah, I’ll be there Friday and Saturday” jerking his head in Hermione’s direction he added “make sure she gets home safe.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>June 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>As the months passed Hermione and Sirius continued their weekly lunches, every Wednesday after her final morning class let out, Hermione would walk out the building and see Sirius leaning against his motorbike waiting for her with a smile on his face whenever they made eye contact. They would spend her break having lunch and talking, learning more and more about one another. </p>
<p>Sirius had been in her life for as long as she could remember, however, they never really got the chance to know one another. As she got older and her relationship with Harry's parents blossomed so did her relationship with both Sirius and Remus. It was like finding a whole new set of friends, different from the friendships she had with Harry, Ron, and Ginny but just as amazing and loving. </p>
<p>Hermione and Sirius' relationship was different compared to that of her other friends'. They never talked about what was going on between them, the almost-kiss from months prior was the only form of intimacy besides hand holding and cheek kisses the two shared. She didn't know what to make of their new found closeness, didn't think she could confide in any of her friends. In fact, Hermione had failed to mention their weekly meetings to anyone.</p>
<p>Over the months, as they got closer, Hermione had come to consider Sirius as one of her best friends. She felt she could tell him anything or ask him anything. He never judged her, or got annoyed when she would go off on a tangent about what was bothering her. He treated her with the utmost respect, always encouraging her, in both her studies and her work. </p>
<p>With the academic year coming to a close, Sirius would cut their lunches short in favor of giving her extra time to study. Some days, when she had too much to do, Sirius would bring lunch to her. He would sit in the library with her, mostly silent as he watched her work, and helping her study. Hermione had greatly appreciated his help, she didn't want to cancel their lunches but some weeks she just couldn't afford to spend her time elsewhere. She loved that he understood her, that he understood that she needed that extra time. He never got upset at her, just helped her in any way he could, sitting next to her and offering words of comfort. </p>
<p>When exams were finally over, they had all celebrated, much like they did before the Christmas holidays, only this time Hermione didn't wake to find a naked Fred Weasley in her bed. Instead, she woke to a hangover and a message from Sirius waiting for hr on her voicemail. Surprised, as they rarely ever spoke on the phone she sat up in bed before pressing play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>G'morning kitten, I figured you wouldn't answer. I hope you had a fun time last night, lord knows you needed a chance to let your hair down. Anyways, I just wanted to call and see if you were still alive</em>, he chuckled before continuing, <em>and to say congratulations. I know how hard you've been working and I know you aced all those exams. Molly is having a party for the twins later today to celebrate their graduation, so I'm sure I'll be seeing you in a few. And now I'm being cut off by the automated voice, I guess this is</em> <em>quite a long message</em>, he laughed again, <em>um yeah I just wanted to call and tell you that. Wish I could've heard your voice but I'll hear it-" </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled as the machine cut off Sirius' message and played it again. Slowly, she pulled herself away from her bed and downstairs for breakfast, and if any of her roommates noticed her unusually chipper attitude after a night off heavy drinking they didn't say anything.</p>
<hr/>
<p> When they got to the Weasley's, Hermione belined for the coffee pot, hoping another cup or two would help with the pounding in her head. She helped set up outside, getting all the tables, chairs, and decorations brought out. </p>
<p>As she was up on a ladder, trying to set up the 'Congratulations' banner, she felt her footing slip, Before she had the time to properly react, besides letting a shriek escape her lips, she slipped off the ladder only t be caught no more than a second later. </p>
<p>"Careful there Granger, can't have dear old mum thinking you've fallen for me...again." Fred winked at her. </p>
<p>Her arms around his neck, she threw her head back and laughed "She didn't seem to mind so much the last time." </p>
<p>"No, but she was a damn near wreck when we broke it off." </p>
<p>"Who could blame her? I'm quite the catch" joked Hermione. </p>
<p>"Don't I know it" Fred replied, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He set her back down on the ground but kept his hands wrapped around her waist. "Sometimes I can't believe I was dumb enough to let you go." Hermione's hands gripped his biceps and she looked at him with a sad smile, "But," he continued moving a curl out of her face "I know it was he right thing. For us. I fucking hate it!" They both laughed at his outburst "I love you Hermione, I always will. Nothing can ever change that." </p>
<p>She nodded her head before chastely kissing him and wrapping her arms around him, to which he responded in kind, "I love you too Fred, always will." </p>
<p>Sirius watched the two from the backdoor, feeling his heart break a little at the way the two embraced one another. He knew he had no claim over Hermione, had no reason to be upset at her kissing her ex, but it didn't make the sight of the two of them any easier. He waited till Fred left, kissing her one more time, before he made his way out the door towards Hermione. She was turned from him, shoulders hunched in on herself, arms crossed over her body. Sirius placed the box down before setting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You alright there kitten?"  Need me to kick Weasley's ass?" </p>
<p>She turned to face him, and his heart shattered at the sight of her trying not to cry. Her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembling. He didn't waste any time in pulling her into him, hugging her fiercely, tucking her head under his chin and running his hand up and down her back in comforting strokes as he soothed her. "Shh kitten it's okay. Let it out. It's going to be alright." He could feel his shirt getting soaked with her silent tears. </p>
<p>When she had finally calmed down, he pulled away from her. Taking her face in his hands he looked into her eyes, running a thumb across her cheek catching any fallen tears. "All better?" Sirius asked her, she nodded before answering. </p>
<p>"It's just hard to say goodbye, you know? I mean we broke up over a year ago, but he's the only man to ever love me. He was, <em>is,</em> such a big part of my life and it just hurts." </p>
<p>Sirius pulled her back into him, kissing her forehead "I know kitten, I know. You first love is always the greatest, but it also hurts the most." </p>
<p>"Hermione, sweetheart are you alright?" Lily asked as  she approached the two </p>
<p>Letting go of Sirius, Hermione turned around to face Lily. Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her next to him. She wiped her eyes, leaning into Sirius' embrace. "Yeah. I'm alright Lils. Just," she paused trying to find the right words "having a final goodbye I guess." </p>
<p>At Lily's questioning face, Sirius motioned over to where Fred and George were, the latter comforting his twin who looked just as wrecked as Hermione did. Understanding in her eyes, Lily took Hermione from Sirius' embrace to giver her a hug herself. "What's say we get you a drink huh?" </p>
<p>"I'm fine Lily, really. Besides, I drank too much last night. No need to feed the headache" Hermione said with a laugh</p>
<p>"Mum? 'Mione? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Harry called out as he and Ron made their way over to them </p>
<p>"'Mione, have you been crying?" Ron worriedly asked</p>
<p>Putting an arm around both boys, Hermione pulled them in for a hug, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." she assured them. "Just keep me distracted for a bit please." </p>
<p>"Um, okay. Well Neville finally turned up, turns out he was with Hannah last night and he's looking quite <em>satisfied</em> if I do say so myself." Ron said, earning a laugh from his friends. </p>
<p>"C'mon," Harry said breaking away from the hug and grabbing Hermione's hand "let's go take the mickey out of him." </p>
<p>The party went off without a hitch. Molly, as usual, outdid herself with the food. As the night winded down, people started to make their way home. Sirius was sitting talking to James and Remus when Harry made his way over to bid goodnight. All three men briefly stood up to give him a quick hug. "Goodnight son, I'll see you later this week yeah?" asked Sirius</p>
<p>Nodding his head, Harry agreed "Yeah, I'll be there Friday and Saturday" jerking his head in Hermione's direction he added "make sure she gets home safe." </p>
<p>Sirius felt his eyes widen, "What? Wh-wh-why," stopping to clear his throat "why would you think I would?" </p>
<p>All three men laughed at Sirius. "Oh Pads, poor dumb, idiotic, oblivious Pads" James said patting his friend on the back. "As if you haven't been staring at all hall night."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." </p>
<p>"Don't worry," Harry said "she's been staring at you too." Winking at his godfather, Harry made his way over to where Hermione and his mum sat. Kissing beach on the cheek before making his way out the door where Ginny was waiting fro him. </p>
<p>"Shit" Sirius said, turning back to face his best friends, hand rubbing his jaw "Shit." </p>
<p>"Pads, it's not a big deal," Remus said. </p>
<p>"Not a big deal?" Sirius glared at his friend "it's a huge fucking deal Moony. It's Hermione!" </p>
<p>"Exactly!" James said, turning Sirius' attention to him "it's not just some bird, it's Hermione. Pads we've seen the way you look at her, you can't keep denying it." </p>
<p>"I don't want to deny it, I'm in way too deep to deny it." </p>
<p>"So what's holding you back?" asked Remus</p>
<p>"You mean besides the fact that I've known her half her life? How can you not think I'm terrible? How can Harry not?" </p>
<p>"Alright stop it, that's enough!" James exclaimed "You're not some creep Pads, Hermione is almost twenty-two. Yes, you've known her since she was twelve but it's not like you were lusting after her then. She's an adult, as are you. There's nothing wrong with two adults fancying each other. As for Harry, when he started noticing the two of you he and I spoke about it. He has no problems with it whatsoever. You both are two of the most important people in Harry's life. We just want you to be happy, and from what we've seen, you make each other happy." </p>
<p>"Look at her Pads," Remus said, turning Sirius' head in Hermione's direction. She was sitting with Lily and Tonks, head thrown back in a laugh, eyes crinkled, and hair a halo around her head. Her eyes drifted towards Sirius, grey meeting brown. Biting her lip, Hermione looked down. A blush spreading on her cheeks. A smile started on Sirius' face. "This is what we're talking about. The way the two of you look at one another. It's moon eyes all the way." </p>
<p>"Heart eyes." James interrupted "it's heart eyes Moony, not moon eyes." </p>
<p>"Whatever Prongs, point is that's the way you look at her and the way she looks back . Make the leap Pads, otherwise you're just going to regret it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A short while later, Sirius saw Hermione grabbing her belongings, ready to call it a night. With a quick goodnight to his friends, he walked up to her. "Leaving already, kitten?" </p>
<p>Beaming up at him, "Yes, I'm exhausted after last night. Still got a bit of a headache. Need some proper rest. I'm so glad I don't have to work tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I'll walk you home then, can't have you out by yourself at this hour" </p>
<p>"it's only nine-thirty Sirius and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," she paused, tucking a curl behind her ear "but I'd quite like that." </p>
<p>He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, "Brilliant! Shall we?" he offered her his arm to which she immediately linked with her own. </p>
<p>As they walked towards the closest tube station, they talked quietly, their shoulders in constant contact. As they waited for the train, Sirius dropped her arm in favor of holding her hand. Intertwining their fingers and bringing her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles; smiling at the blush on her face. With her free hand she cupped his cheek, running her thumb across his jaw. Sirius could feel his heart beat faster, he placed a hand on her waist squeezing slightly. </p>
<p>"You know, I've always preferred stubble opposed to a full on beard. But for you, it works." </p>
<p>"Of course it does kitten, I'm very handsome" he tried joking, through it didn't have the desired effect. </p>
<p>Her eyes flicked up to meet his, her thumb barely touching his lips. "Yeah, you really are. The most beautiful man I've ever seen." </p>
<p>His grip on her side tightened "Kitten, you're saying and doing some pretty nice things right now. Keep it up and I may not be able to control myself." </p>
<p>"Who said I want you too?" </p>
<p>Groaning and breathing faster Sirius stepped closer to Hermione so their bodies were flushed together. "Hermione, you've no idea what you do to me darling." </p>
<p>Wiggling her hips against the bulge in his pants she giggle "I think I've got an idea." </p>
<p>Laughing he touched his forehead to hers "Bloody minx you are," he pushed her hair out of her face, "go out on a date with me." </p>
<p>She pulled her head away slightly, biting her lip to look into his eyes. She nodded her head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, a swift kick at his shin had his gaze going back up to Hermione’s face. “Eyes back up here darling” she chastised him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>June 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sirius walked her home that night with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek and a set day for their date. The night of their date, Hermione met him at the restaurant. He had wanted to pick her up from her home but she quickly declined saying she didn’t want an audience on their first date, reluctantly he agreed he didn’t want Harry to see his best friend and godfather off. When he had told Lily, James, Remus, and Tonks he had finally asked Hermione out Lily had squealed and thrown herself into Sirius’ arms. Tonks, it seems, had no idea something was even going on between the two of them, but had offered congratulations and words of wisdom all the same. </p>
<p>He had gotten to the restaurant a tad early, sitting down at their table facing the door so he would be able to spot Hermione when she walked in. He had just finished ordering a drink when his eyes landed on her. Sirius felt his whole world slow to a stop at the sight of her. Wrapped in a black backless dress, leaving far too little yet far too much up to the imagination. She met his gaze and gestured in his direction to the maitre-d before making her way towards him. Standing up from his chair he reached out for her hand, kissing her knuckles in greeting. Hermione smiled at him, her eyes roaming up and down his body appreciatively. Sirius pulled out her chair for her, sliding her into the table he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “You’re driving me absolutely barmy kitten.”</p>
<p>As Sirius returned back to his chair, their waiter popped up with his drink, turning his attention to Hermione as she ordered a cocktail. Sirius couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, a swift kick at his shin had his gaze going back up to Hermione’s face. “Eyes back up here darling” she chastised him.</p>
<p>“You never fail to surprise me kitten” Sirius laughed “Why have I never seen you in this dress before? It’s a travesty really.” </p>
<p>“That’s because I only wear it on,” she bit her lip “<em>special </em> occasions.” </p>
<p>“Well, consider me honored love.” Sirius winked at her</p>
<p>They turned from the suggestive comments into actual conversation. From appetizers through dessert, they kept up the conversation. Going from one topic to another, it eased through them as it always had. Sirius wasn’t sure when he had laid his hand over hers on the table, running his thumb over her knuckles. He did, however, notice when her foot started running up and down his leg. Startled, he halted mid-sentence and Hermione herself looked the perfect picture of innocence.</p>
<p>During dessert they shared a piece of chocolate cake and ice cream, feeding her a piece she laughed before accepting. Lips wrapped around the offered spoon, eyes closed, she let out a tiny moan at how amazing it was. Opening her eyes she stuck her tongue out to lick up the remains around her lips, eyes glued to hers Sirius felt his whole body turn hot.  </p>
<p>“What?” she asked at the look on his face </p>
<p>Shaking his head he answered, “You’re just so gorgeous. Bloody fucking gorgeous.”</p>
<p>After dinner, they stepped out into the night. Hand in hand as they walked. No clear destination in mind, just enjoying their time together. When she shivered from the late night chill Sirius removed his coat to give to her. Slipping it on, he removed the curls trapped underneath the collar. His hands stilled on her neck, thumbs brushing the underside of her jaw. Slowly he leaned in, elated when Hermione did as well. At the feel of her lips on his Sirius pulled her flush against him. The first touch of her tongue requesting entrance had him groaning, opening up to her, and backing them into a nearby wall. Both forgetting where they were. </p>
<p>When her back hit the brick wall, she let out a tiny gasp, Sirius took advantage and plunged his tongue in deeper; groaning at her eager response. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist and back, hers tightly wound in his hair, pulling ever so slightly. </p>
<p>When she could no longer breathe, she broke apart only to have Sirius attack her neck with the same vigour as he did her mouth. Mewling when he sucked at the spot behind her ear that always made her knees go weak. Her leg instinctively raised to wrap around his hip, drawing him in closer. </p>
<p>“Sirius!” she breathed when he ground his hips against hers, his hands squeezing her arse. She pulled his head back up to hers and reclaimed his lips, nibbling on the bottom one. “As much as I love this,” Hermione said, pulling back once more, Sirius chasing her lips “I’d rather be somewhere more private where we aren’t out for the whole world to see.” </p>
<p>Nodding his head, he kissed her once more before pulling away completely, grabbing her hand and set off to find a taxi. Finding one, he allowed Hermione to slip in first, rattling off his address before pulling her back in for a kiss; hand going up her thigh.</p>
<p>When the cabbie pulled up in front of his place, he handed him the money plus a very generous tip, “Thanks mate” before following Hermione out and to the front door.</p>
<p>He unlocked the door and was immediately shoved inside by Hermione. Slamming the door behind her, she wasted no time in reclaiming his mouth. Slipping out of her heels, he followed suit with his own shoes, grinning at her when she grabbed hold of his tie and led him upstairs towards his bedroom. </p>
<p>“God woman, you’re amazing you are”</p>
<p>Turning around, she pushed him against the stair railing before descending upon him again smiling into the kiss. He pushed his coat off her shoulders before getting to work on his tie, finally tugging it from around his neck. Grabbing her hand and leading her the rest of the way. </p>
<p>She pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed before straddling his hips, rocking against him, their mouths never leaving each other. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt sitting back to let him take it off completely. Hands roaming over his naked tattooed chest before nipping at his collarbone. </p>
<p>She abruptly stood up, and Sirius whined at the loss of contact. Looking into his eyes, she moved the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting the dress pool on the ground at her feet. At the sight of Hermione in nothing but her knickers Sirius all but growled, grabbing her in his arms before tossing her on the bed earning a shriek and a laugh. As she lay on the bed looking up at him, he quickly undid his belt and tore off his trousers before moving to lay on top of her. </p>
<p>Lips finding lips once more, they relished in the feel of one another. Slowly, Sirius made his way down her body. Stopping to worship her breasts, taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth and toying with the other, making Hermione moan. He switched from one breast to the other before continuing on downwards. He kissed his way down stopping at the juncture of her legs. Moving further to kiss, lick, suck, and nip at her inner thighs turning Hermione into a panting, writhing mess. “Sirius, please! Touch me!” </p>
<p>Kissing her thigh once more, he rolled her knickers slowly down her legs before throwing them over his shoulder. At the sight of her bare before him, Sirius groaned and ground himself down on the bed, trying to ease the friction. </p>
<p>“So fucking beautiful” he moved back up her body kissing her soundly letting his hand slip between her folds “Kitten, you’re soaking” </p>
<p>Whining at the feel of him close, so close to where she needed him, she tried pushing her hips up into his hand. He rubbed slow circles around her clit before plunging a finger into her. </p>
<p>She gasped at the intrusion, “Is this what you need kitten?” he asked, pushing in another finger. </p>
<p>“Yes!” she shrieked as he fucked her with his fingers. “I’m close, please!” she begged Sirius added a third finger, fucking her harder and faster kissing the spot behind her ear. “Oh Sirius! There, right there! Sirius!” she yelled as her climax washed over her, hips lifting off the bed. Sirius removed his fingers before placing them in his mouth and sucking them clean, groaning at the taste of her. Sirius kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself. Settling himself between her legs, he ground his hips into hers. </p>
<p>“We can be done if you want, I don’t want to force you into anything” He said, stopping to stare into her eyes. </p>
<p>“Shut up and fuck me” Hermione replied, reaching down to the waistband oh his underwear, dragging them down his thighs. When they reached his feet he kicked them off before positioning himself at her entrance. Reclaiming her mouth he thrust into her. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so tight kitten!” pulling out so only the tip was left, he surged forward harder than before. </p>
<p>“Shit!” Hermione said “Yes! </p>
<p>Legs wrapped around his hips, Hermione drove her foot into his side, urging him to keep going. Their moans mixed together, he slammed into her over and over again. When she was close to cuming for the second time that night, she flipped them over so he was on his back. Positioning him back at her entrance she slipped down his cock in one move, taking him deeper. He threw his head back when she started to ride him, his hands on either side of her hips urging her on. “Kitten, god, you feel so good” </p>
<p>Hermione rode him without abandon, raising up only to slam back down hard. When she started losing her rhythm, Sirius sat up, causing him to go deeper in her. Pistoning in and out he slipped his hand between them, rubbing at her clit. Her moans and whimpers pushing him closer to the edge. </p>
<p>“Cum for me Hermione, I wanna feel you cum around my cock” at his words Hermione screamed as her climax took over. He hissed at her walls gripping him, before he turned them back over. Holding her legs open he fucked her through her climax, chasing his own release. “Hermione, love, I’m gonna cum. Where-” </p>
<p>“Inside me!” she interrupted “I want you to cum inside me!” </p>
<p>Groaning at her words, he spilled himself inside her thrusting three or four more times as he did so before collapsing on top of her. Breathing fast he kissed her hungrily, carefully slipped out of her and fell onto his back, tugging her into him. She kissed his chest, laying her arm across him. </p>
<p>“That,” Sirius began still struggling for breath, “that, that, that was-” </p>
<p>“Fucking amazing” Hermione finished for him.</p>
<p>Laughing he agreed, kissing her head before getting up to go to the bathroom. Coming back with a washcloth, gently cleaning Hermione up nipping at her hip bone as he did so. He threw the towel in his hamper before climbing back into bed, Hermione moving back into his side. They drifted off to sleep, both still completely starkers, curled up into each other.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sirius awoke to a tangle of curls in his face, smiling at the memories of the previous night he pushed her hair aside tugging her closer to him, placing a kiss to her shoulder then neck. Moaning, Hermione ground herself against him. Turning over to face him, her lips meeting his, she smiled into the kiss. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Hermione said, pulling away. </p>
<p>“No kitten, waking up next to you? It’s a great morning” Sirius replied kissing her again. </p>
<p>Deepening the kiss, Sirius pulled her flush against him, their legs tangled together. Moving from her lips he kissed and sucked his way down, spreading her legs with his knee. When he reached the juncture of her legs, he looked up to see her staring down at him with blown at pupils. He grabbed hold of one of her hands, which were gripping the bed sheets, and put it in his hair with a smirk on his face. Lowering his head, Sirius wasted no time in enjoying what he was sure would become his new favorite past time. The moment his tongue met her clit, Hermione was a panting, moaning mess. He sucked and licked at her with vigor, relishing in sounds she was making and the way she pulled his hair.</p>
<p>“Shit! Ho-o-oly shit!” When her legs started quivering he sucked harder, pushing two fingers into her and crooking them. After a few thrusts, Sirius holding her hips down as he continued his ministrations, she screamed out her climax “Fuck! Sirius!” Kissing his way back up her body, he lazily pumped his fingers in her. As Hermione caught her breath, he gently removed his fingers and sucked them clean.</p>
<p>“The taste of you sweetheart, I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything sweeter.” </p>
<p>Hermione surged forward and kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip. Rolling on top of him she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly making his head tip back. Hermione licked up the column of his exposed neck, taking his earlobe between her teeth and nibbling. </p>
<p>“Fuck kitten, is there anything you aren’t good at?” </p>
<p>“You tell me” she winked at him as she slithered down his legs. </p>
<p>“Motherfucker!” Sirius hissed as she took him in her mouth, sliding most of the way down. She took it slow unlike the way Sirius did with her. She switched from sucking, licking, and kissing. Hermione would suck hard and fast turning him into a weeping mess before slowing down to gently lick and kiss at his head. When she turned her attention towards his balls Sirius cried out. “I’m gonna cum sweetheart” Sirius warned her </p>
<p>Hermione let go of him with a pop, settling back on his hips. Reaching behind her she grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance, the tip sliding in. She looked into his eyes leaning forward to kiss him while sliding down taking him in one go. Four thrusts was all it took for him to come undone. </p>
<p>She gently eased off him, flopping onto her back next to him. “You’re a marvel love, an absolute marvel” Sirius said pulling her back into his side </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself” replied Hermione tracing one of his tattoos with her finger. Turning in his embrace she placed her head on his chest looking up at him, still tracing his tattoos. Sirius ran a hand up and down her back. “What’s with the smile?” </p>
<p>Sirius looked down at her slightly shrugging his shoulders “I’m happy” he answered “I’m really happy.” </p>
<p>“Me too.” Hermione smiled, kissing his chest “You make me happy Sirius.” </p>
<p>“That’s all I want, Hermione. I want you to be happy, and if I’m the one who can do that then all the better. I want to be with you. We haven’t really talked about what it is going on between us, and at this point I’m not sure it needs to be said but I’m going to say it anyway; because I want you to know.” He paused taking in a deep breath, Hermione no longer tracing his tattoos sat up giving Sirius her full attention. </p>
<p>“I’m completely barmy for you, one hundred percent coco-bananas, would jump off a building if you asked, shower you in diamonds type of barmy. And everyday I can’t believe my luck that you give me the time of day. That you, a genius, headstrong, impossibly clever, downright gorgeous, <em> young </em>woman would spare time in the week to talk to me. Especially when you could have anyone else, someone younger who- mmph” </p>
<p>Hermione cut him off with a bruising kiss, breaking away she grabbed his chin making sure he was looking at her. “You listen to me Sirius Black, you aren’t the only one whose barmy here. <em> I like you, </em>Sirius I really like you. You make me feel safe and wanted and cared for. I feel as if I can be myself around you without having to worry I’m gonna scare you off when I go off on a tangent. I want to be with you too.” His fond smile had her grinning back, his hands caressing her side. “And as for our difference in age?” </p>
<p>Hermione threw her legs over his hips straddling him once more, “As you’ve shown, you’re still capable of shagging a woman senseless.” She rocked her hips against his. “Got a fit bod,” she kissed his chest “a mouth and tongue that can work wonders,” she kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth “hands that know how to make me moan,” she kissed each hand before placing them on her breasts “and a cock that can make me scream and see stars” she rocked against him again eliciting a groan from the man underneath her “not to mention your refractory period.” Kissing him deeply, she circled her hips a few more times before raising and slowly impaling herself on him once more. </p>
<p>Sirius threw his head back once he was fully sheathed in her warmth, he relinquished all power to Hermione as she moved above him in an excruciating pace. Everytime he would try to buck into her, trying to set the pace faster she would respond by pushing on his chest making him lay back down. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Sirius sat up making Hermione gasp as she took him deeper. He pulled her flush against his chest as she continued her slow ride kissing her soundly and biting at her neck. When he felt his impending orgasm he slipped his hand between their bodies to rub at her clit. “Fu-uuu-ck” she moaned, her walls gripping him tighter, her head thrown back in ecstasy almost tearing his orgasm from him. </p>
<p>“Hermione, cum. I need you to cum” he pleaded. Sirius pinched her clit and roared as her orgasm ripped his own out of him. Coming down Sirius kissed every bit of her skin he could reach, still teasing her bundle of nerves. When she hissed at the overstimulation he removed his hand, still sheathed inside her he rolled them over before pulling out and flopping back onto the bed.  </p>
<p>Once she caught her breath, she pulled away from Sirius’ embrace grabbing his shirt off the ground and made for the bathroom. He watched her arse as she went, startling when his phone started to ring. Rolling his eyes, because he already knew who was calling, he quickly reached over the bed groping around until his hand landed on his trousers. Fishing his phone out of the pocket he cleared his throat before answering. </p>
<p>“Prongs! To what do I owe the pleasure to hear your lovely voice so early in the morning?” </p>
<p>“Don’t be a prat Pads, you know damn well why I’m calling.” </p>
<p>“Would it have anything to do with a certain woman I had the pleasure of seeing last night?” Sirius winked at Hermione as she came out of the bathroom, his shirt draped over her, her long legs on display. At her silent question he mouthed ‘James’ as his friend huffed at Sirius’ nonchalant answer.</p>
<p>“Sirius!” yelled another voice making Sirius chuckle</p>
<p>“Ah, lovely Lily how are you this morning?” </p>
<p>“I’d be better if you would be so kind enough to tell us how your date went last night?” </p>
<p>“Sirius, do you see my knickers over there. I can’t find them.” Sirius’ eyes widened as Hermione’s question was overheard by his nosy friends. </p>
<p>“HER KNICKERS?” shouted James</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Sirius turned his attention to Hermione, getting up to help her find her undergarments not bothering to talk away from the receiver he turned towards the bed “Well we were facing this way and once I got them off I threw them over my shoulder” he mimed throwing something before turning around “so I believe they should be somewhere over here. Aha! Here they are.” He bent down to pick them up where they had landed just underneath his dresser. </p>
<p>Hermione pulled them back up her body, “Have to say love, think you look much better without them” Sirius said, still ignoring his mates screaming at him on the other end of the phone. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” she asked as she made for the bedroom door. “That makes two of us.” She slapped his ass on her way out making him yelp in surprise, “Tell Lils and James I said ‘hi’” she called from the stairs. </p>
<p>“Oi! Pads! Stop ignoring me!” </p>
<p>“What do you want James? I’m quite busy at the ‘mo.” Sirius said pulling on his pants </p>
<p>“And by quite busy you mean you’re busy shagging Hermione?” </p>
<p>“Well you see Prongsie, when two people like each other they show that affection by vigorous love making.” </p>
<p>“Sirius!” Lily yelled.</p>
<p>Ignoring them, Sirius continued “And, not that it’s any of your business but in our latest round of affection she was the one shagging me.” He hung up before they could start yelling at him again. Chuckling as he made his way down the stairs to join Hermione in the kitchen he sent them off a quick text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll tell you all about our date when I am no longer on it. <br/>Also, Hermione says hello.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Summer Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fighting the blush on her face she cleared her throat before answering “Good morning too actually.” Laughing at the disgusted face Harry made “Sirius and I had a great time.” </p>
<p>“I’ll bet you did” Ginny interrupted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I have already set to go. I'm halfway through the first draft of the next chapter and that will hopefully be up soon. The goal is to update once a week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>June 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sirius drove Hermione home after they had breakfast since they both had jobs to get to. Pulling up outside her house, Sirius turned off the ignition to his motorbike letting Hermione hop off first before following suit. Sighing, he ran his hands through her hair. “Are you sure you have to work today?” he asked, causing her to laugh “Cause you say the word and I’ll tell Harry to manage without me.” </p>
<p>“Stop pouting,” she ran her thumb across his lips laughing again when he nipped at her finger “if I’m not there to oversee things there’s no telling what Lavender is going to do and that ditzy bint lives to make my life unbearable.” </p>
<p>Hermione ran her hand up his chest stopping just over his right pec, “Besides, after last night <em> and </em>this morning I need a proper wash and rest.” </p>
<p>Sirius smirked at her, grabbing her waist with both hands tugging her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his mouth towards hers pushing her tongue into his mouth. Groaning at the feel of her tongue against his, Sirius deepened the kiss. His fingers sure to leave bruises at the grip he had on her. </p>
<p>After several minutes Hermione reluctantly pulled away when she could no longer breathe. Sirius moved to plant kisses on her cheeks and forehead before moving down to her neck. “Mmm, Sirius I really do need to- <em> oh fuck” </em>she gasped as he sucked on the spot by her ear, trying to keep her composure “I need to get ready.” </p>
<p>Pulling away from her neck Sirius kissed her once more “Just making sure you have something to remember me by.” </p>
<p>“Like the mental picture I have of you between my legs isn’t enough?” she teased squeaking when his hand squeezed her arse. </p>
<p>“I was thinking more along the lines of people knowing you belong to someone, and that hickey I’ve just left is sure to get the job done.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And just how will people know you belong to someone?” she asked, a smile blossoming on his face at her words. </p>
<p>“Kitten, I’d tattoo your name on my forehead ‘Property of Hermione Granger’ if you so much as asked.” Shaking her head at him she gave him one last kiss before pushing him away and making towards the door. “Hate to see you leave but love to watch you go!” Sirius called out to her before she disappeared inside. Her laughter rang out as an answer.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed behind her, Ginny popped out of her room “And just what sort of time do you call this?” </p>
<p>Groaning at her friend, Hermione made her way to her room Ginny hot on her heels. “Didn’t call, didn’t text! Hermione! I’m your best friend!” </p>
<p>“Harry is my best friend” Hermione said </p>
<p>Ignoring her comment Ginny continued on “You can’t just go out with Sirius <em> and </em>spend the night without so much as calling to give me all the details!” </p>
<p>As Hermione started up the shower she turned towards Ginny “Are you done yet?” </p>
<p>“Yes” Ginny replied with a nod of her head “Now tell me everything. Just how great is he in the sack? I bet he’s amazing.” </p>
<p>“Please, can we not discuss how great my godfather is in bed?” Harry asked as he came into the room. Smirking at Hermione and pointing to her neck “See you had a fun night.” </p>
<p>Fighting the blush on her face she cleared her throat before answering “Good morning too actually.” Laughing at the disgusted face Harry made “Sirius and I had a great time.” </p>
<p>“I’ll bet you did” Ginny interrupted </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes Hermione said “We had dinner and took a walk. And yes Ginny, he is amazing in bed. No surprises there.” </p>
<p>Skipping over the talk of sex Harry asked “So are you two an item now? Did you finally tell him how you feel?” </p>
<p>“Yes, we’re an item now.” </p>
<p>“So was he really rough or was he more gentle?” Ginny asked clearly only wanting to hear about the sex. “How many times did you do it? Did you make love or was it just straight fucking?” </p>
<p>“Really?” Harry asked his girlfriend who just shrugged </p>
<p>Ignoring her best friend’s distaste for hearing about her and his godfather’s sex life she turned her attention to Ginny. </p>
<p>“The first time,” she began before Harry groaned in disgust, throwing up his hands as he left the room “he was really rough. I’m sure I’ve got bruises and hickeys in places not seen by others.” </p>
<p>“Hot damn” Ginny said fanning herself </p>
<p>“But the last time was really gentle. We went slow and took our time and it was probably the best orgasm I’ve had to date. I’ve never had the kind of intimacy like we had, I mean Fred and I were great.” She shook her head, thoughts of her early morning escapades surfacing “But with Sirius it was like pure magic.”  </p>
<p>“Okay you clearly need a cold shower, so I’m going to leave you at that.” Ginny laughed as she made for the bedroom door “I’m really happy for you Hermione, I think the two of you are going to be great.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Gin.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>August 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>As the weeks passed Hermione and Sirius enjoyed being in their newfound relationship. Apart from their best friends they hadn’t publicly announced their relationship to everyone quite yet. </p>
<p>“I just think it’s better we get it over with” Hermione said as she laid her head on Sirius’ lap. The two curled up on her couch with a movie playing. “Ron is terrible at keeping secrets and I think it’ll be best if it came from us.” </p>
<p>“It’s not as if I don’t want them to know Kitten, you know I’d gladly shout it from Big Ben if that’s what you wanted. But there’s no telling how people will react. Molly especially. She already doesn’t care for me at the best of times, but toss in the fact that I’m seeing her would-be daughter and I’m a dead man walking.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care what Mrs. Weasley has to say. I want to be able to snog you whenever I see fit.” Sirius smirked down at her, his hand running through her curls “If our friends have no problem with us together then she shouldn’t either. She should want us happy.” </p>
<p>“Whatever you want love, we’ll tell her at dinner on Sunday. And by we I mean you’ll tell her while I stand behind you so you can block any advances she makes in my direction.” </p>
<p>Laughing she agreed, turning back to the movie intertwining her fingers through his.</p>
<p>“Oi lovebirds! Wanna give us a hand here?” Seamus asked as he came into the room carrying boxes of pizza, Dean on his heels with the drinks. </p>
<p>Carefully not to jostle her Sirius stood up to help, taking some of the drinks from Dean’s arms. As the smell of pizza lofted throughout the house, the rest of the occupants made their way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Pepperoni or veggie love?” Sirius asked </p>
<p>“Surprise me!” she called back</p>
<p>As Sirius came back with her pizza she sat up making room for others, taking a seat on her boyfriend’s lap. Luna, Neville, and Harry took the remaining seats on the couch with Ginny sitting on the ground leaning against Harry’s legs. Dean, Seamus, and Ron pulled up the dining table chairs. </p>
<p>They sat around watching movies for the rest of the night with Hermione and Sirius feeding each other pieces of pizza. His hand resting on her arse while his other ran up and down her leg, kissing her neck every once in a while. </p>
<p>When having her in his lap started to cause him to stir she teased him by wiggling her hips. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. </p>
<p>Fake yawning Hermione said “It’s getting quite late, and I’m tired so I think we’re going to turn in.” She stood up taking Sirius’ hand in hers. “Goodnight everyone.” </p>
<p>“Getting late?” Ron asked “But it’s barely nine.” </p>
<p>“Like the lady said, she’s tired” said Sirius </p>
<p>Scoffing Ginny added “Well she definitely will be soon enough”</p>
<p>“I take offence Weaslette, at the very least forty-five minutes and she’ll be tired.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>To say Sirius was a nervous wreck was an understatement. Both Hermione and James reassured him that Molly wouldn’t kill him, but that did little to ease his conscience. Big dinner parties had always been a way to keep everyone together, and catch up with those they had not seen in a while, mostly they were used as an excuse to get together and share a laugh over a few drinks. As the years passed they had turned from dinners at home to dinners out at restaurants and tonight was no exception. </p>
<p>Sirius had picked Hermione up from work, hungrily kissing her as his way of greeting. “I could just take you home and shag the living daylights out of you. Wearing a skirt? What, are you trying to entice me?” </p>
<p>“Always” she replied crowding him around his bike as she kissed him roughly. When his hands reached down to grope her arse she pulled away Sirius’ lips chasing after hers. “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.” </p>
<p>Sighing, he rested his head against her chest, smiling at his antics she ran her hand through his hair. “It’s going to be alright. We’re just going to have dinner with our friends and family, acting as we usually do. It’s not going to be some big announcement but if they ask we’ll tell them.” </p>
<p>“Acting as we usually do? I don’t think that’s for the eyes of others kitten.” Sirius joked lifting his head from her chest and running his hands through her hair. She pecked him on the cheek before moving to climb onto his bike and putting on her helmet. </p>
<p>At his hesitation she said “How about I make you a deal? If it does end badly, I’ll shag you right here on your bike. But only if you behave yourself and really try.” </p>
<p>“You’ve got yourself a deal there love,” Sirius said climbing onto his bike caressing her leg “although I don’t know if I’ll be able to behave myself with thoughts of you naked and writhiring on my bike begging to cum are dancing at the forefront of my mind.” </p>
<p>Hermione slid up to his back, wrapping herself as tightly as she could around him as he started the ignition and took off. Her palm sliding down to his front and cupping him through his trousers making Sirius hiss as they went, she leaned up and whispered in his ear “Maybe I’ll let you fuck me on here even if it goes well.”</p>
<p>“Kitten we’re bound to crash if you keep that up.” Sirius warned her. Hermione pulled her hand away with a slight chuckle placing a kiss on his shoulder as she did. </p>
<p>When they arrived at the restaurant Hermione grabbed his hand and led him inside where they were met by James, Lily, Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda, Bill, Fleur, and Victorie. Hermione immediately picked Victorie into her arms as they all said hello to one another. Sirius kissing his cousins on the cheeks and clapping Draco on the back before moving to stand behind Hermione wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace automatically, making funny faces at Victorie causing her to laugh. </p>
<p>“Are we to take it the two of you’re together now?” Draco asked, indicating the way Sirius was holding her. At their nod, Bill laughed out loud “Oh man, mum is gonna go mental when she finds out.” </p>
<p>Shrugging his shoulders Sirius said “If she does Hermione here promised me a most exhilarating way to cheer me up.” </p>
<p>“And what’s that?” asked James </p>
<p>“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to Prongs.” </p>
<p>“Can you please not talk s-e-x when holding my three year old?” Bill said moving to take Victorie back. With her hands free Hermione held onto the arms wrapped around her leaning up to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek. </p>
<p>When the hostess motioned for them to follow her to their table, gripping Hermione’s hand Sirius asked “So where is everybody else? It’s not like Molly to be late.” </p>
<p>“She called us right before you two showed, said there was some accident and they were running behind. And Frank and Alice can’t make it, they’re stuck at work. Everyone else should be here any minute.” Lily said</p>
<p>“Neville had a date with Hannah so he won’t be joining us either” Hermione told the group at large </p>
<p>Just as they took their seats, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Harry showed up, closely followed by Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. After ordering their drinks the last three Weasleys popped up, offering their sorrys at being late which was immediately waved away. Hermione felt Sirius tense at the entrance of the Weasleys, she placed her hand on his thigh offering silent comfort. He gave her a small smile in thanks, gripping her hand under the table. </p>
<p>As they began to break bread Sirius put his arm around the back of Hermione’s chair, leaning into one another, her hand rarely leaving his thigh. When Hermione turned from her conversation with Narcissa to the conversation James and Lily were having with Sirius she raised her arm to rest on his shoulder, her head laying on top. Sirius could see Fred looking at the two of them with interest out of the corner of his eye, unconsciously he wrapped his arm around Hermione tighter drawing her in closer. </p>
<p>When their food arrived they both drew back their arms to eat, picking at each other’s food. So far no one had questioned them on their new found closeness, though by the looks Fred and George were giving them they had figured it out. It wasn’t until dessert that everyone had started to get the picture. </p>
<p>Sirius had ordered a brownie for the two of them, immediately upon being served the dessert Sirius fed Hermione a spoonful laughing at her hum of approval before having a bite himself. Neither saw the questioning look Molly was throwing their way. Sirius laughed when Hermione missed a piece of chocolate on her lip, not thinking about where they were, Sirius leaned down and kissed her; licking up the chocolate as he did so. Pulling away she smiled up at him, about to lean in for another when Molly’s shrill voice cut through the dining room. </p>
<p>“What on earth is going on here?” she asked her voice much higher than normal, everyone ceased their conversations turning to look in her direction before following her gaze to Sirius and Hermione. </p>
<p>“I’m kissing my boyfriend?” Hermione questioned back. At her spluttering reply Hermione added “Sirius and I have been dating for just under two months now and we’re quite happy.” She leaned into Sirius’ side as if to prove the point. </p>
<p>Molly looked between the two before answering “Surely you can’t be serious, Hermione dear he’s old enough to be your father. And you,” she pointed her finger at Sirius “what are you thinking seducing this poor young girl?” </p>
<p>“Mrs. Weasley!” Hermione yelled, furious with her best friend’s mother “I understand your hesitation to our relationship but how dare you accuse Sirius of such a thing? You’ve known both of us for over a decade now, know the kind of people we both are. For your information, our relationship is based on a deep trust and a friendship that was strong before we moved into anything else. Now I suggest you apologize to the both of us, and we can continue our evening. If not then we’ll be taking our leave.”</p>
<p>Everyone at the table was looking between the two, Hermione’s eyes blazing as she stared down the Weasley matriarch. Sirius rubbing soothing circles on her back not quite meeting Molly’s gaze. Breaking eye contact, Molly took a deep breath before looking at Sirius. </p>
<p>“I am sorry Sirius, I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything lecherous. I know you would never do such a thing. But you’ve got to understand, Hermione is like a daughter to me and I just want what’s best for her.” </p>
<p>“I understand Molly” Sirius dipped his head in her direction “that’s all I want as well. But Hermione is not a child, she’s a grown woman just a month shy of turning twenty-two. And as long as she’ll have me I plan on making her as happy as she makes me.” </p>
<p>Sighing Molly turned her attention back to Hermione “And this is what you want?” </p>
<p>“He’s all I want.” She answered with such conviction that both Molly and Sirius were taken by surprise, the latter looking down at her with a giant loving smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Then I’m sorry for what I said Hermione. Please accept my apologies.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate it.” </p>
<p>Slowly, the conversation started to pick up again the tension easing from the room. Seeing the tightness in Sirius’s shoulders Hermione turned his face from looking down in his lap to face her, hand cupping his jaw and the other smoothing his hair on the nape of his neck. “Hey, you okay?” she asked, her thumb running along his jaw </p>
<p>Giving her a small smile he answered “Yeah I’m alright. Thought it’d go a lot worse than it did.” </p>
<p>“Then what’s with the pouty face?” </p>
<p>“Did you mean what you said? That I’m all you want?” </p>
<p>“Babe, how are you missing how crazy I am for you?” She paused her stroking of his jaw, “I know how you feel about our age difference but, no don’t give me that look I see it on your face whenever it’s brought up. But you’ve got to move past it, if it doesn’t bother me it shouldn’t bother you. I care for you, <em> so much </em> Sirius. Next to Harry you’re my favorite person in the whole world. So get over yourself, cause you’re stuck with me.” </p>
<p>“You’re stuck with me too you know” Sirius said covering her hand on his jaw with his own and bringing their joined hands up to his mouth pressing a kiss on her pulse point. “Call me babe again.” </p>
<p>“Babe” Hermione said again chuckling at the smile the word caused to appear “Babe” she leaned forward lips barely brushing his “Baby” his lips covered hers in a bruising kiss of which she laughed into. </p>
<p>“There are children present you know?” called Tonks “Can’t you two keep your tongues in your own mouths?” </p>
<p>“Sorry Tonksie can’t seem to help myself when it comes to this beautiful woman. Won’t ever get my fill of her.” </p>
<p>“Can’t wait for you to <em> fill </em> me later” Hermione whispered in his ear. Sirius, who had just taken a sip of his drink immediately choked, face turning red. </p>
<p>“Oh kitten, that was absolutely terrible and yet still had the desirable effect.”</p>
<p>“I know.” she laughed “I’m a bit ashamed, I can do better.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you can love,” Sirius said, kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>When dinner was wrapped up and they all said their goodbyes, Fred made his way to Sirius while he waited for Hermione. “Black” he said with a nod of his head </p>
<p>“Weasley.” Sirius said nodding his head in the same manner </p>
<p>“Where’s Hermione?” </p>
<p>“Popped off to the loo, something I can do for you?”</p>
<p>“No just needed to,” Fred huffed. “I’m not quite sure to be honest. Just…” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of her, Fred.” </p>
<p>“I know you will Sirius, I’ve seen the way you look at her. I’m not worried about that. Just don’t blow it,” he stuck his hands inside his trouser pockets “take it from the guy who couldn’t keep her happy.” </p>
<p>Sirius clapped his hand on Fred’s shoulder “Mate, you kept her happy. Really, you did. You know, before we got together I asked her about you and about what happened.” </p>
<p>“Checking out the competition eh?” Fred joked, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes </p>
<p>“Something like that yeah,” chuckled Sirius “but also I saw how the two of you were when you were together. And I couldn’t help but feel as if I didn’t have a chance in Hell to be with her when the two of you, who I always thought were so great together, couldn’t make it last.” </p>
<p>“So what did she say when you asked her?” </p>
<p>“That she loved you, that she’ll always love you, but that she got content in the relationship. That you both did. Said the spark had gone out.” </p>
<p>“She’s never wrong is she? She’s the best thing that’s happened to me, just as I know she is for you. So just dont fuck it up cause you’ll never forgive yourself if you do.” </p>
<p>“Do I even want to know?” Hermione asked as she came out of the restaurant moving to stand with her back against Sirius’s chest, his arms immediately wrapping around her.</p>
<p>“Nothing bad I promise kitten, just guy stuff.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” </p>
<p>“I think I’ll be taking my leave now, bye ‘Mione” Fred said leaning down to kiss her cheek before holding his hand out “Sirius” </p>
<p>Sirius shook his hand “Good talking to you Weasley.”</p>
<p>“You guys,” Fred said, giving them a once over and a genuine smile “look really good together.”</p>
<hr/>
<p><em><strong>September 2020</strong></em> </p>
<p>The beginning of the new term meant Hermione and Sirius’ summer of fun had come to a close with Hermione needing to switch back into her studies. When her twenty-second birthday came upon them, instead of a large party courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione opted for a night in with her roommates, boyfriend, the Potters, and Lupins sans Teddy. She spent the night surrounded by those whom she loved the most, laughing, drinking, and playing games.</p>
<p>Sirius, the ever doting boyfriend, gifted her with a brand-new writing desk with matching bookshelves and the most comfortable chair she had ever sat on. She had come home to find it waiting for her already set up in her room, a big red bow sat atop tied with a card. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>For the smartest girl in the world. </em><br/><em>Happy Birthday Kitten<br/></em> <em>Love, Sirius</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling with tears in her eyes, she turned the card over to see another message. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Don’t worry, your old furniture is at my place for use anytime you’re here. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately called him, letting a few tears escape. He picked up on the first ring. </p>
<p>“Sorry it took so long to get to you, it was meant to be here by your birthday but it got back ordered an extra week. Do you like it then?” he said in lieu of greeting </p>
<p>“I love it Sirius, it’s so beautiful.” </p>
<p>“But?” he asked </p>
<p>Sighing and wiping the tears from her cheeks, she answered, “But, I can’t possibly accept something this extravagant. This must have cost you a fortune.” </p>
<p>“Hermione, love, you can and will accept it because it’s what you deserve. I told you on our first date that I wanted to shower you with diamonds. Well, this is your diamonds. I know how much your studies and books mean to you, and who knows maybe one day I’ll shower you with actual diamonds, but until that day, I’m going to do anything in my power to support you in any and everything you do.” Her tears flowed faster now but her smile still fixed on her face. “And as for money” he continued on “you know I never need to worry about that. Family money has to be good for something, and you are worth every penny.” </p>
<p>When it was quite on her end for far too long and he started to second guess his gift, thinking maybe it was too much and she didn’t really like it Sirius started panicking. </p>
<p>“Hermione? Hermione are you still there? Did I go overboard? I’m sorry if-” </p>
<p>“I love you” she said interrupting him, the sound of glass breaking was her response, “I love you” she repeated </p>
<p>“Damn kitten, I wanted to be the one to say it first.” he chuckled and by the sound of his voice Hermione knew he was in the same shape she was “Hermione I am so in love with you, you don’t even know. I just, ugh I love you. God do I love you.” </p>
<p>“Where are you right now? I need to see you.” </p>
<p>“Where I always am, love, whenever I’m not with you or James. At the bar, I’m setting up for the night.” </p>
<p>“I’ll be there in twenty, love you” she said before hanging up and grabbing her bag all but running out the door. “Woah woah, where’s the fire ‘Mione?” Ron asked as she passed him out the front door. </p>
<p>“Sirius just told me he loves me!” she told him, walking backwards down the street “I gotta go snog his face off!” she laughed before turning back around and hurrying down the street. </p>
<p>Sirius smiled as he lowered his phone after Hermione hung up, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes, and judging by the look Lily was giving him he had failed. </p>
<p>“I take it, that's my que to leave then?” she asked standing up from her spot at the bar “Give you time alone with the woman you love.” Lily smirked at him collecting her things and making for the door. </p>
<p>Just as Sirius finished bandaging up his hand and cleaning up the broken glass Hermione barged into the building, her hair in a wild halo around her head and her breathing fast, as if she had run all the way there. </p>
<p>As soon as he set his eyes on her, Sirius dropped the broom he was holding rushing to her. Pulling her into his arms crushing his mouth to hers picking her up and spinning her around. Deepening the kiss she wrapped her legs around him while he walked them to the bar.</p>
<p>Setting her atop the counter she went to work divesting him of his shirt. Once his shirt was off she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders drawing him back in. When he moved to her neck and started sucking on the spot that always made her knees give out, Hermione started to undo his trousers, pulling him free and slowly started pumping her hand. Sirius hiked up her dress moving her knickers to the side before sliding two fingers in her. Barely giving her two courteous thrusts he pulled his hand away, lining himself and plunging in hard. </p>
<p>“Mmph fuck!” Hermione cried out, head thrown back as he pumped into her hard. His hands strongly gripping her sides sure to leave bruises, she sucked on his neck. </p>
<p>“God you’re always so tight kitten...so tight.” </p>
<p>“Harder, harder please.” Groaning Sirius pulled all the way out before thrusting back in harder. “Oh fuck! Yes!” </p>
<p>Sirius kept pumping into her, fueled by her mewls and requests to ‘don’t stop, never stop,’ hitting the special spot that made her see stars. Her orgasm took over, her walls clenching around him causing him to spill himself inside her. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out resting his head on her chest. </p>
<p>“I think I felt you draw a little blood there love” teased Sirius</p>
<p>Hermione removed her claw-like grip from his shoulders “I’d say sorry but I know you like it when I leave marks.” </p>
<p>“Damn right I do.” he said looking up into her eyes, moving some hair off her sweat soaked forehead “I love you, Hermione Granger” </p>
<p>“And I love you, Sirius Black” He kissed her softly, letting his feelings for her pour into the kiss. </p>
<p>He tucked himself back into his trousers while she adjusted her own clothing. Hopping off the bar she noticed the bandage on Sirius’ hand, taking it within her own. “What happened?” </p>
<p>“Oh I dropped the glass I was polishing when you told me you loved me and cut myself when I went to pick up the pieces.”</p>
<p>“You poor thing” she teased kissing his open palm. </p>
<p>“I’ll live,” Sirius winked, pulling her against his chest “I have the love of the smartest, most gorgeous woman in the world. That’s all I’ll ever need.” </p>
<p>“Who’d have thought that Sirius Black would be such an emotional sap? Long hair, tattoos, scars, and the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” She threaded her fingers through his hair stopping at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>“Honestly, love? You make me so, I want to act out every cheesy romantic movie moment with you.”</p>
<p>“Still can’t believe that I’m dating you. Fifteen year old me would be completely gobsmacked if I could tell her. I had such a crush on you back then.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Well look at you know, all grown up and completely captured my heart.” He laughed kissing her briefly “I still can’t believe it either. I mean, of all the people for me to fall in love with and it’d be Hermione Granger, my godson’s best friend who's twenty years younger than myself? Never would’ve called it. But...when I saw you after your trip last year, it’s like my perpetual single life finally made sense, I saw you as if for the first time and my heart all but stopped. You’re the one for me, I just know it. You’re the only one who can challenge me, makes me want to be a better man, the one who makes me finally understand what Prongs and Lils have and I never want to lose that or you.”</p>
<p>“You never will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Parental Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So why did you lie?” </p>
<p>“Because I’m not ready to lose you!” she yelled at him tears misting in her eyes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new friendships blooming in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 2020</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"So, how'd it go last night?" Lavender asked as soon as Hermione walked into work. </p>
<p>Hermione snorted, "Just jumping straight into it aren't you?" The two turned in their chairs to face on another. </p>
<p>"Honey, it's not like there's anything of interest going on around here" Lavender gestured around to the quiet library "Besides, the emotional turmoil of you and Sirius' relationship is far better than any show on the telly." </p>
<p>"Well I'm glad my relationship problems are entertaining to you," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It went better than expected, at least with Sirius..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"No mum, it's fine really. Just a surprise is all." Hermione spoke into her phone trying to keep her nerves out of her voice "I have my final exam on Tuesday I should be done by three. I can meet you for dinner that night? Our usual place, say seven?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sounds good sweetie, dad and I can't wait to see you. And that boyfriend of yours, bring him along. It's about time we met, especially if you're as serious as you say you are. We don't know a thing about him, not even his name!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure mum I'll bring him, listen I gotta get back to work. Let me know when you make it safely back into the city and I'll see you soon okay? Love you." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She hung up before her mother had a chance to respond, letting out a slight whimper Hermione banged her head against her desk. Why did her parents choose now, of all times, to come back to the city for a visit? They hadn't been back since she graduated from college over two years ago. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you okay?" Lavender asked as she came up to their desk with a pile of books in her arms. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lifting her head up she shook her head, reaching up and grabbing some of the books from her arms. "Not in the slightest." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lavender raised her eyebrow silently requesting Hermione to elaborate. Hermione sighed, grabbing a book to check back into the system saying "My folks are coming into town."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And that's a bad thing why?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's not necessarily a bad thing, it's just that they want to meet my boyfriend." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Still not following why that's bad. I mean you and Sirius have been dating for what? Six months now?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione cast a curious glance at her coworker "Uh yeah just about. Our anniversary is the twenty-seventh. How did you..." she began to ask before Lavender cut her off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because it's been six months since your handsome man started popping up and besides you think I'm not going to notice when you suddenly turn excruciatingly happy? I mean not that you weren't before but being in love makes you a different kind of happy and I know that feeling all to well." Lavender glanced at her, stopping her own work to give her a small smile and Hermione found herself smiling back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So your parents want to meet Sirius?" Lavender asked getting the conversation back on track </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah but the problem is that I never told them it was Sirius I was dating." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How come?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's complicated. You know that Sirius and I aren't exactly in the same age group?" Lavender nodded her head moving to put the catalogued books on the rack behind them. "Well it's more than just the age difference I'm worried about. I've known Sirius since I was twelve years old. He's my best friend's godfather. We weren't together or anything while I was underage; it all started last summer, at least for him it did." They stood pushing the rack of books to their corresponding shelves. "For me it didn't really start until Valentine's Day. But either way, I doubt my folks are going to be pleased that the man I'm in love with is the same man that's been around since before I was a teenager." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What does Sirius have to say? Is he worried what your parents think?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well...umm..actually I kind of told him they were pleased with out new relationship." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hermione! Why would you tell him that?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know!" she groaned running her hands through her hair "He was so worked up about telling all our friends that the last thing I wanted was to tell him that my own parents don't even know. God, he's going to be so pissed off at me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're right, as always" a deep voice said from behind her making both girls freeze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think I hear someone at the desk asking for help so I'm just gonna..." Lavender turned around making a beeline for the help desk. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius leaned against the bookshelf and crossed his arms, Hermione's back still facing him too scared to turn around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So I'm having a great day, got to hang with Teddy this morning before joining my cousins for a wonderful lunch and some window shopping before thinking I'd like to continue my great day by going to see my lovely girlfriend at her work. Hoping to get a kiss for the road but instead I get my girlfriend admitting that she's been lying to me for months." Hermione still hadn't turned around to face him. "And now she's refusing to even look at me. Shaping up to be a pretty great day I'd say." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione slowly turned to face him, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't even know what to say besides how sorry I am. Sirius, I am so sorry." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, I'm getting that, what I'm not getting is why you lied to me in the first place. Or that you felt the need to." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Hermione shrugged her shoulders at him and still refused to meet his eyes. Sirius scoffed shaking his head. "I'll see you later Hermione." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius stormed out and Hermione, who watched him go, winced turning back to her job. "I'm such an idiot" she murmured to herself. When she returned to her desk she shook her head at Lavender's questioning gaze. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the rest of her shift all she could focus on was the hurt in Sirius' voice when he said she'd been lying to him. They'd had fights before, more arguments than anything else, never anything too serious, but this was different. This wasn't him bothering her while she tried to read or her saying he was being childish because he kicked some bloke out of his bar when they had tried flirting with her. She had been lying to him for months and it wasn't going to be solved with a simple 'I'm sorry.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Hermione was finally able to leave work she went straight for Sirius' place, not wanting to drag it out any longer. Hesitantly, she knocked on his door surprised when it was immediately answered. "You've had a key for years, no need to knock," </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius stepped aside letting her in, closing the door behind her. When she made no move of leaving the foyer Sirius walked ahead "You going to stand there all night?" he asked over his shoulder. She followed him to the kitchen where he had been making dinner before she arrived. They sat in silence while he finished cooking, spooning out two plates and joining her at the table. Neither touching their food. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Sirius, I truly am."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So you've said Hermione."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was scared of what they'd say and think that's why I haven't told them." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah I got that much and I can understand that. But what I can't understand is why you lied to me. Why didn't you just tell me that they didn't know?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because I saw how worried you were about telling everyone else and what they'd think and telling my parents isn't the same thing as telling Mrs. Weasley." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You don't think I know that?!" Sirius snapped "Hermione I love you and would do anything you asked of me. If you weren't ready to tell your parents all you had to do was say so but instead you lied to me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you want me to say, Sirius?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I want you to tell me why you felt the need to lie. You know how important it was to me that your parents knew about us, I didn't think they'd be okay with it but they had to know! If the roles were reversed and I had a daughter that was dating a man I considered a friend, I would want to know. It's not fair to them and it's not fair to me! So why did you lie?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because I'm not ready to lose you!" she yelled at him tears misting in her eyes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius sat back in his chair a bewildered look on his face, "What do you mean?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione let out a sigh, wiping away the few stray tears that had fallen, "Sirius you know I love you and I know you love me, but no matter what I say or do I haven't been able to erase the doubt in your mind about us. I've told you repeatedly that our age gap means nothing to me but I can see it in your eyes that it means something to you. I'm not saying you aren't wrong in worrying, I would never try to tell you what you're feeling is wrong, I understand where you're coming from. Really I do. But telling my parents we're dating? There's a very slim chance that they're going to be alright with it but I'm not placing all my cards in that deck. If I were to tell them and they started in on us about why it's ridiculous? I would lose you. I know I would because you're not comfortable with it either. And I can't lose you. I just can't." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius ran a hand down his face before leaning forward and capturing one of her hands in his. "Hermione I need you to understand something. Nothing, I repeat nothing, is going to make me leave you. Look, our difference in age is always going to worry me. There are certain things pertaining to any future you may see with me that need to be discussed. Like marriage and children and careers. You're still young, and I don't want you to settle for me because we're in love now. I want a marriage, that much I can say for certain, and I would love to have kids of my own someday if possible. However, I'm also forty-two and not getting any younger. My time for kids may have already passed. But you? You're twenty-two and still in school, you have your whole life ahead of you. I dread that one day you're going to look back and regret not dating around and settling for me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sirius I would never do that!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kitten, never say never, we don't know what the future holds. However, this I can promise you. If we stay the course we are, if you continue to allow me to love you then I am going to continue being with you. You telling me to leave is the only thing that will get me to actually leave. I can't promise you my attitude towards our age will change but I can say I will do my absolute best to get over it." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Hermione was in full tears Sirius moved from his side of the dining table to hers, wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head "I love you Hermione, and nothing your parents say or do will make me stop loving you. We'll face them together and we'll get through it together. Even if they say horrible things, nothing will change." </em>
</p>
<p><br/>"Okay, so you made up. That's a good thing." Hermione nodded her head "So then why do you look like you haven't slept?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sirius and I made up, but he was also right. I should've told my folks and I shouldn't have lied. So, after we had dinner I called them and told them the truth. And let's just say, they've decided they won't be coming here for the Christmas hols." Hermione said, hanging her head "They, um," she cleared her throat, trying to work through how tight it had become, "told me that I was an idiot and irresponsible for entering into a relationship with an older man. Said Sirius was a 'dog' and was only interested in me because I'm so much younger and then they called his motives for being around me when I was younger into question. Which didn't end well when I got livid at them accusing him of lecherous activities. It really didn't reach the breaking point until they tried making me break it off, and when I refused my father proceeded to tell me that 'no daughter of mine would be so stupid' and that 'if this is how you choose to live your life, then you're going to do it without us.'"</p>
<p>"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry" she covered Hermione's hand with her own "Is there anything I can do?" </p>
<p>"No, it's alright. Thank you though. I just need to get through exam week and then I'll be able to wallow." </p>
<p>"Well, when you're ready to, you should come out with Pavarti and I. Get your mind off everything and give you a chance to spend some time away from the insane family and friend group you have" Lavender laughed "Hell, maybe even make it a double date." </p>
<p>Hermione smiled at her "You know Lav, that sounds like a fantastic idea. I'd love to."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>March 2021</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Despite the falling out between Hermione and her family, she still managed to have a decent Christmas. Sirius did everything he could to help keep her mind off it and helped make sure she stayed focused to get through the rest of her exams. She hadn’t left his side since the argument with her parents, as if to show him that no matter what they said, or did, she wasn’t planning on leaving him. Only going home to get more clothes or anything that wasn’t kept at his place. Sirius was torn between loving waking up with and coming home to Hermione every day and the rift their relationship had caused between her and her parents.</p>
<p>On nights when Sirius was closing the bar and wouldn’t be home till after two in the morning, he would come home to Hermione already asleep in bed. Despite the fact that it had become routine over the last few months, the sight of her peacefully dreaming always put a smile on his face. Sirius would crawl in next to her and pull her flush against him, Hermione always snuggling closer into his chest. </p>
<p>He’d thought about asking her to move in a dozen times, each time building up the courage before initially chickening out. They hadn’t exchanged keys, not needing to when Hermione had already had a key to his place since she was fifteen and with the amount of roommates Hermione had someone was always bound to be home to let him in, and the emergency key Harry had given him when they first moved in as well.</p>
<p>They hadn’t talked much about what their futures had in store, what they had each wanted out of life and from each other. Besides wanting to become a barrister, Hermione had no other plans past her career. Sirius had mentioned wanting to have a family once or twice before but she had never offered up what she had wanted. She never once said she ever wanted to get married or have children of her own someday, and the thought of asking her to move in when he didn’t know if it’s what she wanted severely terrified him. </p>
<p>One night, he came home and found Hermione sitting on the couch, her legs crossed underneath her, books and papers scattered around her, typing away on her laptop, a cup of tea on the table next to her. She was wearing one of his ratted old jumpers and pajama pants with her hair up in a giant poof of a bun. She barely glanced his way as he walked through the door, too focused on her work to give him more than a small smile.</p>
<p>Removing his jacket and toeing off his shoes, Sirius joined her on the couch, kissing her brow and placing a hand on her thigh. “Alright, love?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm” Hermione hummed in response, not bothering to look at him as she continued working </p>
<p>“How long have you been working? Have you eaten anything?” </p>
<p>“Don’t know. Too busy. Had a sandwich and I made some tea.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you mean this tea?” Sirius asked, reaching across her to grab the mug “It’s as cold as ice, ‘Mione, you need to eat something. C’mon, you can finish later” He tried getting her to stand up, but Hermione just pulled out of his grasp. “Love, you need to take a break, knowing you, you’ve probably been here for hours without so much as bathroom break. Please, let’s get some food in you.” </p>
<p>“Sirius I’m busy, midterms are next week, I can’t afford to procrastinate.” </p>
<p>“The last thing I’ve ever known you to do is procrastinate, if anything you’re always six months ahead. You can afford to take a breather.” </p>
<p>“Sirius I said no!” Hermione snapped “I’m perfectly fine, now will you please just leave me be!” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Sirius said, clenching his jaw. “Sorry for caring about your well-being.”</p>
<p>Leaving her alone, Sirius made his way upstairs to his room. He shed his clothes and turned on the shower, reveling in the feeling of the warm water helping to release the tension that had set in his shoulders. He let the water run over him until it turned cold, then hastily washed himself. </p>
<p>Toweling his hair dry, he walked into his bedroom to see Hermione sitting on the bed, wringing her hands together. She looked up when he walked in, eyes quickly moving down his body before snapping back up to his face. “I thought you wanted to be left alone,” Sirius said, tossing the towel behind him back into the bathroom. </p>
<p>“I”m sorry Sirius, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just extremely stressed out right now, but I never should’ve taken it out on you.” </p>
<p>“Aye, you shouldn’t have.” Sirius agreed, crossing his arms over his chest “I know you, Hermione, I know how you are with your studies which is why I worry about you during these times. You get so focused and you forget to take care of yourself.”</p>
<p>“Babe, I know I can be a terror and I’m truly sorry for lashing out at you, but you have to realize that I’ve been like this my whole life and despite the fights it's caused with friends, that doesn’t mean I’m going to change. You don’t need to worry about me.” </p>
<p>“Hermione, I’m always going to worry about you. You need to take care of yourself, or at the very least let <em> me </em>take care of you when you can’t.” </p>
<p>“You already do take care of me,” Hermione said, standing up and moving to embrace Sirius “and I love you for that and a great many other things.” </p>
<p>Sirius sighed, pulling her closer to him “That’s a low blow, calling me babe. You know I can’t resist you when you call me that.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Hermione smirked at him, “even lower blow is you; naked and wet. Can’t resist <em> you </em>when you’re like this.” </p>
<p>He chuckled, “As much as I’d like to play out what’s going through your head right now, you need to eat something.” </p>
<p>“Or,” Hermione said, caressing both his thighs “we could work up a quite an appetite now and eat later”</p>
<p>She squealed when Sirius picked her up and pinned her to the wall “Well in that case, there’s many things I’d love to do to you that’ll help build that appetite.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three hours later, the two were in the kitchen, Hermione sitting on the counter while Sirius stood next to her, both eating cereal. He clad in only his pants and she in only a tee. The two enjoying a moment of pure domestic bliss. When Hermione had finished her bowl, she hopped off the counter to get more milk out of the fridge, Sirius enjoying the view of her bum on display. She caught him looking and rolled her eyes, jumping back onto the counter. </p>
<p>“You know I’ve been thinking,” Sirius said, staring into his bowl “it’s getting a bit warmer out now. And most of your clothes here are more befitting winter.” </p>
<p>“Okay?” Hermione questioned, not understand what he was trying to say</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could get your clothes and bring them back here,” Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, Sirius took a deep breath and turned to face her “and maybe we could get the rest of your belongings and bring them here as well." </p>
<p>Sirius stared at her, slowly, a smile spread over her face, “Sirius? Are you asking me to move in with you?” </p>
<p>“Very poorly, I reckon, but yes I am. So what do you say, will you move in with me?” </p>
<p>Hermione cupped his jaw, “Took you long enough to ask” </p>
<p>Sirius let out a huff, “excuse me for being nervous”, Hermione chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. </p>
<p>“I’d love nothing more than to live with you. <em> You </em>are my whole world, Sirius Black and you never need to be nervous about us taking the next step in our relationship.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I love you son, don’t ever forget that. Besides Hermione, you’re the most important person in my life. Do you understand that?” Harry nodded his head “Good.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>brief mention of suicide, please be cautious</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>July 2021</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Moving in was a lot easier said than done, although she had practically been living with Sirius for three months now, Hermione didn’t want to move out of her flat until her lease was up. Citing she didn’t want to leave her roommates high and dry, even though they had told her they didn’t mind picking up the extra rent each month. As they had signed a year to year lease, and with eight of them living in a five bedroom flat, her leaving didn’t make much of a difference rent wise, and Ron joking explained that the sooner she left the sooner he could get his own room once more. </p>
<p>They had waited until her lease and the school year was up before moving her out completely, although by then all that was really left was her furniture as they had slowly been taking her belongings over to her and Sirius’ place. All of her furniture, besides the desk and bookshelves Sirius had gifted her, had been with her since she was a child and though she wouldn’t be needing them anymore she wasn’t ready to get rid of them. Instead, Hermione and Sirius had decided to use their old furniture to furnish some of the guest bedrooms and get an all new bedroom set for their room. Something new for the both of them, which they were all too eager to break in. </p>
<p>With two years under her belt, Hermione’s stress levels started going through the roof the closer she got to taking the bar exam. Thankfully, she had started to listen to Sirius more after their fight. Letting him take the reins more when it came to her well-being during her intense study habits, not pushing him away when he insisted she needed to eat and take a breather. Not wanting to focus on anything other than her law studies when fall term term, Hermione had elected to take summer courses for the classes the Uni were making her take in order to graduate. </p>
<p>Hermione was working more than ever, juggling work, classes both on campus and online, and studying for the bar exam and even though she wasn’t pushing Sirius’ attempts away anymore she still found herself extremely stressed and not feeling well most days. When she woke up one morning, after a weekend of straight studying and barely eating, only to rush to the toilet and empty what little contents she did have in her stomach, Hermione decided she needed a break. The sound of her coughing and groaning woke Sirius, who groggily reached across the bed looking for her and frowning when he felt nothing but air. </p>
<p>“Kitten?” he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up “Everything alright?” The sound of her retching one more had him rushing out of bed and to her, helping gather her hair back behind her head. “Hermione, what’s wrong?” </p>
<p>She shook her head in response, coughing up the last of it. Sirius left for a moment, racing down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When he came back, Sirius sat down behind her, pulling her into his lap. She gulped half the water down, as Sirius rubbed soothing circles on her back. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded, taking another sip of water and leaning into his chest more “It’s just stress induced, I’ve been working too hard and my body is telling me to take a break”</p>
<p>“Well I’ve been telling you that as well, but hey if this means you’re finally going to take a break I’m willing to let it go” </p>
<p>“Shut it,” she laughed, slapping his chest lightly “help me up.” Sirius chuckled but helped her up nonetheless caressing her head </p>
<p>“I’m fine Sirius, I promise. Nothing a warm shower, food, and rest won’t fix.”</p>
<p>“I can help with the shower and food, but alas, a day in bed will have to wait till later. Can’t miss Harry’s birthday now can we?” </p>
<p>“Not that we’d ever want to. Now go. I need to start getting ready.”</p>
<p>Sirius pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around the small of her back “Normally I’d make a crude remark but since you aren’t feeling well I’ll leave you be” He kissed her temple and gave her bum a squeeze, making his way downstairs to start on breakfast. </p>
<p>The two spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon lounging around the house, Sirius making sure Hermione actually ate. She had agreed she’d take the rest of the week off from any extra studying and only doing work for the classes she was currently in. Thankfully, only one of her classes was on campus while the other two were online, giving her more time to spend at home.</p>
<hr/>
<p> Harry’s twenty-second birthday was a timid affair, only a few friends and family in attendance. The Lupins and Molly and Arthur, along with Luna, Ron, and Ginny were all gathered in the Potter’s living room by the time Sirius and Hermione arrived. Hermione rushed to envelope her best friend in a hug. “Happy birthday Harry!” </p>
<p>“Thank you Hermione” said Harry, pulling away to hug his godfather </p>
<p>“Your late” James said as Sirius took a seat next to him on the couch </p>
<p>“That’s my fault,” Hermione answered taking her seat upon Sirius’ lap “woke up sick this morning so we’ve been having a bit of a lie in today” </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Harry asked </p>
<p>Hermione waved her hand, “I’m fine just been extremely stressed lately and not eating much. I think it all just kind of crept up on me.” </p>
<p>“We’ve been telling you for years ‘Mione, you’ve gotta dial it back a little” Ron exclaimed “You’re going to work yourself to death” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry mate, I’m watching out for her. We’re going to be taking a little break this week.” Sirius offered up “She’ll be staying home unless for class and only studying for a few hours every night. Other than that it’s nothing but resting. Isn’t that right my love?” He asked looking up at her, twirling a piece of her hair</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled down at him “Yes, nothing but rest this week. I’ve already agreed” Sirius winked at her before turning the conversation onto other topics.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They spent the evening reminiscing, telling funny stories of Harry that had him red in the face. Dinner was prepared by Mrs. Wealsey and was as delicious and amazing as always, while Lily took care of the cake which was as beautiful and mouth watering as usual. Drinks were toasted, the candles were blown, the cake was cut, and presents were opened. Teddy having a ball helping Harry open up his gifts, and James going crazy with his camera taking picture after picture. After Teddy started dozing off in Hermione’s lap, Remus called it time for bed and he and Tonks started grabbing their belongings to leave, Tonks taking Teddy from Hermione’s lap and kissing her cheek as a way of saying goodbye. </p>
<p>“Happy birthday again Harry,” Remus said giving the man a hug, James, who had just walked back into the room after taking a phone call, catching his attention “Prongs, mate, are you alright?” </p>
<p>James didn’t answer, just continued to look down at his phone as the others turned their attention to him. “James?” Lily asked, moving to stand next to him. He looked up, his face pale and tears misting in his eyes. He looked from his wife to his son, then to Sirius. </p>
<p>“You’re scaring me dad, what’s wrong?” asked Harry from his seat on the couch </p>
<p>James cleared his throat, his arm wrapping around Lily “Um, that was Alastor” </p>
<p>“What did that demented old man have to say now?” Sirius huffed </p>
<p>“It’s Peter,” James said, the mood in the room immediately shifting. Hermione felt Sirius stiffen next to her, and Harry immediately moved to stand next to his parents, reaching out to grab onto his mother’s hand “He’s dead.” </p>
<p>No one moved, the statement hanging in the air, Hermione’s eyes kept darting between Sirius and Harry. She saw that Remus had instinctively reached out to his wife and son, enveloping them in his arms. </p>
<p>“They said,” James cleared his throat again “they said the guards found him in the laundry room, hanging from the lights. They don’t suspect foul play.” </p>
<p>Harry was pulled into his mother’s arms and Hermione could see Lily’s shoulders shaking slightly, the Weasleys and Luna not knowing what to say or do. James and Sirius were staring at one another, clearly neither knowing what to do. Hermione reached out to Sirius but before she could, he stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind him. When she made to go after him James called out to stop her. </p>
<p>“Why? The last thing he needs is to be alone right now!” </p>
<p>“Hermione, trust me, it’s best to just leave him be. Give him some time to digest and calm down” </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Hermione agreed to give him a few minutes. Her and Ron shared a look. They had known, somewhat, what had happened with Peter and Riddle, but they didn’t know everything. Harry never wanted to talk about it much, and she had never asked Sirius about it. All they knew was that Peter was the other best friend of James, Sirius, and Remus throughout their school years and that Peter had joined the police academy with James and Sirius, but unlike his two friends, Peter didn’t become a detective. Hermione knew that before she ever met Harry, his family had gone through a terrible ordeal when the Potters got on the radar of a homicidal mad man named Riddle. Besides knowing that Peter turned on them and shot Sirius to get away, they didn’t know much more. </p>
<p>“I think it might be best if we leave you all be” Arthur said breaking the silence, he and Molly standing up to leave</p>
<p>Harry pulled away from his mother’s embrace to give them a hug trying to pour all his emotions into it, Molly seemed to get the message as she squeezed him harder. Lily was next, holding onto Molly tightly “Thank you for coming, and for always being there for Harry” </p>
<p>“Of course dear, you’re our family and we look out for our family” Molly responded</p>
<p>“Do you want us to stay?” Ron asked </p>
<p>Harry shook his head, “No, it’s alright. You guys go home, I’m going to stay here tonight.” </p>
<p>Ron nodded and embraced his best friend, Luna and Ginny following suit, Ginny giving him a quick kiss before following the rest out the door. </p>
<p>“Sweetie, we really should be getting Teddy home” Tonks said, “Do you want to stay? I can take him to mum’s and come back?” </p>
<p>“No,” Remus shook his head grabbing his son out of his wife’s arms “I need to be with him right now.” James nodded his head in agreement, the two embracing, pulling Harry into the mix. Lily, Tonks, and Hermione watching with matching frowns. Harry gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead and sent them home. </p>
<p>Sirius returned a little while later, the four sitting silently in the kitchen, mugs of tea sitting practically untouched in front of them. He walked into the kitchen and made a beeline for Harry, squatting down to his level and gripped his face in his hands. His eyes roaming across his godson’s face as if affirming he was still there. Lily and James watching them, James silently crying. “I love you son, don’t ever forget that. Besides Hermione, you’re the most important person in my life. Do you understand that?” Harry nodded his head “Good.” </p>
<p>He moved from his spot in front of Harry to Hermione, pulling her into a passionate kiss, his hand gripping the back of her head. When they pulled apart, Sirius rested his head against her chest, Hermione wrapping her arms around him, resting her own head atop his. “I’m here,” she said “I’m here Sirius and I’m not going anywhere.” </p>
<p>“I know. I just,” he let out a deep sigh “I love you so much sweetheart, and the thought of someone trying to take you away from me I just-” </p>
<p>“Hey!” she lifted his head to look in his eyes “That is never going to happen, do you hear me? No one and nothing is coming between us. Okay?” Sirius nodded his head, giving her one more quick kiss before standing up. </p>
<p>“How are you doing Lils?” he asked taking a seat next to Hermione and gripping her hand</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” she shrugged her shoulders, “on one hand I’m relieved that the man who helped the murderer try to take my son is gone. But on the other hand, it’s Peter.” </p>
<p>“What about you Prongs?” </p>
<p>“Same as you I reckon. I’m just trying to focus on the fact that my son is here and alive. I can’t ask for more than that”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hours later, the two were in bed, Hermione laying on his chest tracing his tattoos. They had stayed at the Potter’s, drinking tea and sitting in silence until Hermione suggested they go home and try to get some sleep. Sirius was reluctant at first, but gave in when she told him her stomach was getting queasy again, too much food. </p>
<p>“Lily said they were after Harry”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p>Sirius was silent for a minute, then sighed “How much do you know about what happened?” </p>
<p>“Not a lot, Harry never liked to talk about it and I figured you didn’t either. I know Peter was your friend and I know he was the one who betrayed and shot you. I know Riddle was a part of it somehow, but I don’t know anything more than that. Was Lily telling the truth, were they really after Harry?”</p>
<p>He gripped her tighter, a hand running through her hair “When James and I became detectives, it changed something in Peter. He was still stuck as a street cop, was never promoted, and I think that mixed with his tendency to hero-worship James and I and all his insecurities caused him to become dirty. We had no idea it was that bad though. When Harry was seven, James caught wind of some mob boss type that had amassed a quick following, dear cousin Bella among them. All his followers had this tattoo, a snake coming out of a skull, called themselves Death Eaters. Basically they were a bunch of neo-nazis, racist, mentally deranged people following a psychopath and his homicidal agenda. They killed a lot of people before James got wind of them, but when he did he practically made it his life’s mission to bring Riddle and his whole operation down.” </p>
<p>“Sounds like James” </p>
<p>“Aye, he and Frank got close too until all of a sudden it seemed like Riddle always had the upper hand. Seemed to know things about the investigation he shouldn’t have. They had suspected he had a few dirty cops on his payroll, but none of us ever expected one of those would be Peter.”</p>
<p>“Why did they go after Harry?” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t just Harry, it was Neville too. As James and Frank got closer to being able to make an arrest, Riddle started making threats, all untraceable. Saying that if they didn’t back off he’d make them regret it. When the threats started coming to their homes, and threatening Harry and Neville they went into hiding. I was supposed to be the only person who knew where James and Lily were. But I fucked up.”  Sirius' voice caught and Hermione kissed his chest, letting him take a moment to collect himself before continuing “I knew Bella was a part of it, and I knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to get to them through me. So before they left, I told James and Lily to not tell me where they were going. I told them to trust Peter. It was my fault.” </p>
<p>Hermione hugged him tighter </p>
<p>“The night I was shot, I had followed Peter. Things weren’t adding up and Lily confided in me that she thought someone close to us had told where they were. She said that she felt as though she was being watched and since Peter was supposed to be the only one who knew where they were I followed him. Only I didn’t know what was happening at the time, the same night I got shot, Riddle went after Harry. He surprised James at their safe house, subduing him and Lily before going after Harry. By this time, Harry was nine, almost ten. I don’t know if Riddle just didn’t consider Lily a threat or if it genuinely was an accident, but the rope he used to tie her up wasn’t secured tightly and she was able to wriggle free. James was knocked unconscious, so she took his gun and went after him. When he heard Lily scream, Harry hid and it caused the distraction Lily needed to sneak up behind him.” </p>
<p>“Did he touch Harry?” Hermione asked, feeling herself get angry over the thought of someone trying to hurt her best friend. She had angry tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Never got the chance, Lily killed him before he could lay a finger on him. As for me, I was bleeding out in an alleyway. Woke up at the hospital a day later.” </p>
<p>The two sat in silence as Hermione digested everything, she could feel his tears landing on the top of her head, and she felt her own sliding down her cheeks. When her silence became unbearable he asked “Do you think less of me now?” </p>
<p>Shocked, Hermione sat up “How could you think that?” </p>
<p>“I do, everytime I remember what I let happen because I was too scared. <em> Because of me, </em> Lily killed a man and had to go through years of therapy. <em> Because of me, </em> I put Harry in danger. I was so close to losing <em> everything, </em> all because I was scared they were going to come after me. I promised I would always protect Harry, but when push came to shove I wasn’t there for him. For James or Lily. I was too focused on myself. How could you not think less of me?” </p>
<p>“Listen to me Sirius, none of that was your fault. The blame is not yours. You thought you were doing what was best, that’s all anyone could ever ask. You didn’t betray your family, Peter did. You didn’t attack Harry, Riddle did. You protected them the best way you knew how.” She straddles him, bringing his face up to meet hers “You are not the bad guy” </p>
<p>“I’m never going to able to forgive myself for what happened” </p>
<p>“I understand, but I need you to know that I don’t blame you for any of it” </p>
<p>Sirius nodded his head, placing a chaste kiss to her lips “I know I tell you all the time, but I need you to know how in love with you I am. I never thought I would get this with anyone, and I am so unbelievably lucky that it’s with you. I need you to know that I am in this for the long haul and that <em> you </em> are all I need and you’re all I want. And I just love you so much baby, I can’t imagine my life without you. <em> Please </em>, tell me you know that.” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head, tears leaking from her eyes as she kissed him hungrily. Only breaking away when she pulled her shirt off, claiming his mouth once more. He flipped them over, settling in between her thighs and starting a slow grind against her. He moved from her mouth, down her neck and chest, sucking a nipple and pinching the other. Her body arching into him, she reached down and slid his pants off until he was able to kick them away. Squeezing his ass, he grinded against her harder. Sirius kissed and licked his way down her chest, pulling her knickers off he licked a long stripe against her clit then sucked. </p>
<p>She mewled when his fingers pushed into her, crooking at just the right spot. He reclaimed her mouth as he plunged his fingers into her, reaching down she took him in her hand and pumped, using his precome to help ease the way. </p>
<p>“I need you. Now.” she whispered against his lips he groaned and delved his tongue into her mouth, removing his fingers he lined himself up and thrust in. </p>
<p>Hermione threw her head back and moaned, Sirius kissed and sucked at her neck. Normally, she loved when he took her hard but tonight they both needed something more. Thrusting in and out, their breaths mingled together, her legs wrapped around his back and her hands gripping his shoulders. They went slow, taking their time, both just needing to feel the other. </p>
<p>“Oh Sirius,” she moaned in his ear, “yes!” When his pace started picking up, his pelvic bone rubbing deliciously against her clit while his cock hit her g-spot with every thrust, her grip moved from his shoulders to his ass, pushing him into her harder “Almost there,” she panted “I’m so close”</p>
<p>Sirius groaned and plowed in harder, snaking a hand between them to rub her clit, “You’re so beautiful baby, always so beautiful. I love you so much” </p>
<p>“I love you too, oh Sirius!” she cried out as he pumped harder “Yes! There, right there! Ugh!” and she was coming, harder than normal, her walls gripping him and ripping his own orgasam from him. He grunted in her ear, thrusting a few more times before falling on top of her. </p>
<p>Gently, Sirius pulled out and rolled over, pulling her against him. The two drifting off to sleep entangled together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. French Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her vision faded and she faintly heard Ron screaming her name and asking for help before her world turned black.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>possible triggers in this chapter, please practice caution</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>September 2021</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The sting of Peter’s death and the subsequent memories his death brought along with it, made for a tough time for Sirius and Hermione. Sirius was struggling with his conflicting feelings over losing someone he once considered a brother and knowing that the man could never try to hurt him or Harry ever again. When Hermione was working, Sirius spent his time either wallowing alone or with Remus and James and when she was home, Sirius was practically glued to her side. For Hermione, she wasn’t sure how to help Sirius. She kept her word and took a breather for the rest of the week, trying to spend as much time as possible just being there for him. </p>
<p>As much as she wanted to be there for Sirius, her studies and work started creeping back up on her. Summer term was on a faster track than fall or spring so Hermione couldn’t take much time off, with only a few weeks left before summer term ended and fall term began she had to buckle back down. She did in fact dial it down however, she knew that getting lost in her studies wasn’t going to help either her or Sirius. Her obsessiveness with always being the best academically was really getting to her. She hadn’t realized how bad she’d been treating herself, especially when it came to eating. She had been eating so little or not at all that most foods now made her feel queasy. Sirius helped. While making sure she was still eating, he had taken to making more healthy meals for her, smoothies, salads, more fruits and veggies. Things that she could stomach and wouldn’t sit like a rock in her.</p>
<p>After her final exams, Hermione had two weeks off from when summer term ended and fall began where Ron and Harry whisked her away for some much needed best friend bonding time. Starting Uni and her blossoming relationship with Sirius meant that the three friends hadn’t been able to spend much time together, so they decided to celebrate Hermione’s twenty-third early and hop over the channel to Paris for a few days. They had spent their time going to the Louvre, walking the Champs-Elysees to the Arc de Triomphe, seeing a show at Moulin Rouge, having a blast with one another as they always did. </p>
<p>“I’m really glad we could do this,” Ron said as he and Hermione sat in a cafe waiting for Harry “I’ve missed this. Us.” </p>
<p>Hermione smiled at him, resting her head in her hand “Me too. It’s been awhile since it was just the three of us” </p>
<p>Ron shrugged, “Life man, didn’t think it’d be this hard” He chuckled when she rolled her eyes </p>
<p>“Well, better get used to it. Things are changing.” Ron nodded his head “You know where Harry is right now don’t you?” </p>
<p>“We didn’t just pick Paris because it was close, Harry wanted to come here.” </p>
<p>Hermione tilted her head, “How are you doing with it?” </p>
<p>“Honestly?” He ran a hand down his face “It’s hard. But I’m happy for him. Both of them. Did he tell you, or did you figure it out?” </p>
<p>“Did I know that Harry wanted to come here to find a ring? No, I knew he was thinking about it. Caught him looking through brochures a few months ago, figured that’s what he was doing when he told us to go ahead without him.” </p>
<p>Ron laughed “He’s never been subtle has he?” </p>
<p>Chuckling, Hermione said, “Not to us, but then again when you spend everyday with the same two people for eleven years, they are bound to notice things others don’t.” </p>
<p>“You think Gin knows?” </p>
<p>“Oh absolutely,” they laughed, “Ginny knows everything. She may not know when or how but she definitely knows he’s going to ask.” Ron hummed his agreement, taking a sip of his latte “What about you, any prospects on the horizon?” The tips of his ears turned red and Hermione shrieked “There is! Who? Who is it?” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, really. Just a crush is all, I’m sure she doesn’t feel the same way” </p>
<p>“And why wouldn’t she? You’re a catch Ronald and anybody would be lucky to be with you” </p>
<p>He smiled at her “Thanks ‘Mione. I dunno know, it’s a little complicated and I’m not ready to see if she might feel the same.” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and she moved the conversation away from his love life, the two talking, waiting for Harry to meet up with them. She was laughing at a joke when she felt a painful cramp hit her suddenly. Wincing, she grabbed onto the table for support. </p>
<p>“‘Mione, are you okay?” Ron asked worriedly </p>
<p>Her face screwed in pain as another cramp hit her, she clutched at her stomach “I’m fine, just need to use the loo.” When she stood up, she immediately felt woozy. Ron raced to her side and caught her before she could fall. Hermione could feel something warm and sticky running down her leg. She reached a hand down to her thigh and when she pulled it back, her hand was bloody. Her vision faded and she faintly heard Ron screaming her name and asking for help before her world turned black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sirius was with Remus and Teddy eating lunch when he got the call. Harry’s name flashing on his phone, he hadn’t been expecting anything more than a check-in from his godson.</p>
<p>“Harry! How’s the trip going?” he asked, ruffling Teddy’s hair </p>
<p>“Sirius,” Harry choked out, causing Sirius to sit up straight “Sirius, you need to get here. Now.” </p>
<p>“Harry? What is it, what’s wrong?” Remus looked up at Sirius worriedly, eyebrows pinched in confusion. Sirius could hear Harry crying on the other end “Harry! What’s happening?” </p>
<p>“It’s Hermione,” Sirius felt himself run cold “she collapsed.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean she collapsed? Where is she? What happened?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I was meeting them for lunch and when I got there Hermione was on the ground and Ron was screaming for help. He’s in the ambulance with her now, I’m right behind them.” </p>
<p>“Well is she okay?!” Sirius asked, gathering his jacket and keys, Remus following him with Teddy <br/>“I don’t know, she was bleeding but I couldn’t see from where. It was on her and Ron’s hands. Sirius, just come. Quick.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time Sirius was able to get to France, Harry had called to tell him she was awake, but since he wasn’t family the doctor wouldn’t tell him or Ron what happened. They were waiting in the visitor’s lounge when Sirius ran in. “Any update?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ron said, “the doctor said she was awake but that she needed rest. They won’t let us in.” Sirius saw his hands were blood stained </p>
<p>Sirius held his head in his hands and looked up, tears forming in his eyes “What happened?” </p>
<p>Ron shook his head “I don’t know, we were just laughing and then she’s clutching her stomach. It all happened so fast.” </p>
<p>“Did you see where she was bleeding?” </p>
<p>“No, I just saw it on her thighs. I don’t know if that’s where it started.” </p>
<p>Sirius nodded his head, and took the seat next to his godson. “Either of you call her parents?” </p>
<p>“They didn’t answer so I left a voicemail asking them to call back, they haven’t yet” answered Harry</p>
<p>The three sat in silence, Sirius doing his best to keep cool and not break down. When Hermione’s doctor walked by, Harry pointed her out and Sirius walked up to her “Excusez-moi?” </p>
<p>She turned around, “Oui?” </p>
<p>“Parlez vous anglais?” </p>
<p>“Oui,” she nodded her head “What can I do for you?” </p>
<p>“I’m here for Hermione Granger. Can you tell me anything?” </p>
<p>“Are you family?” </p>
<p>“I’m her boyfriend, we live together.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Monsieur, if you aren’t family I can’t tell you anything.” </p>
<p>“Please,” Sirius pleaded “I can just sit here and not know what’s going on.” </p>
<p>She looked at him for a moment and sighed, “I’m on my way to her now, you may follow, but if she doesn’t want you in the room you will be asked to leave. Understood?” </p>
<p>Sirius nodded “Understood. Thank you” </p>
<p>“Suivez-moi,” she motioned down the hallway, “follow me” She led him down to the last room in the hallway. When she opened the door, Hermione was laying in the bed, a hand clutching her stomach, dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Sirius raced to her side. </p>
<p>“Hermione, oh thank Heavens you’re alright” she gave him a tight smile, returning his hug </p>
<p>“Mademoiselle Granger, I’m Doctor Bisset, how are you feeling? Any discomfort?” Hermione nodded her head “I’m afraid that’s to be expected. You’ll feel some discomfort for a couple of days. I need to ask you some difficult questions Mademoiselle, would you rather do this alone?”  Hermione shook her head “Very well, now you were a bit groggy earlier but are you aware of what’s happened?” She nodded her head “Did you know beforehand?” </p>
<p>Tears rushing down her face and lip wobbling Hermione shook her head, Doctor Bisset let out a sigh before writing something in her chart. “I know this is hard Mademoiselle, just a few more questions and I’ll leave you be. Can you venture a guess as to how long?” </p>
<p>“Eight weeks, I think. I’m not sure.” Came Hermione’s hoarse response “I didn’t know.” </p>
<p>“Were there no symptoms?” </p>
<p>“Symptoms?” Sirius asked looking at both of them “Symptoms of what?” Hermione cried harder, the hand clutching her stomach tightened “You’ve been working a lot, pushing yourself too far. Is that what this is about?” </p>
<p>“Sirius” Hermione whimpered “I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t know” </p>
<p>“Didn’t know what? Hermione, I don’t understand what’s happened.” </p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two alone for a minute” Dr. Bisset said</p>
<p>“Hermione,” he caressed her forehead, removing the hair that had fallen in her face “please, tell me what’s going on. What about eight weeks?” </p>
<p>Hermione turned her focus down to her stomach, and whispered “Eight weeks pregnant” Sirius stilled his hand on her head, she looked up to face him “I was eight weeks pregnant.” </p>
<p>Sirius could feel the tears he had been holding back all day start to fall “Was?” Hermione nodded, Sirius' voice shuddered as he broke down. His hand moving to cover Hermione’s on her stomach “I’m so sorry love” </p>
<p>“Me too”</p>
<p>They sat like that, hands intertwined, resting on her stomach until the Doctor came back in “I know this is difficult, I’m truly sorry.” </p>
<p>“Thank you” Sirius sniffed </p>
<p>“Now Mademoiselle, we’re going to keep you overnight but you’ll be free to leave tomorrow. Over the next few weeks you’re going to experience some mild discomfort as well as spotting. It’s also possible that you may pass some blood clots or even parts of the sac, which is all normal. However, if the bleeding continues for more than two weeks or you find yourself going through more than two pads an hour it’s best to go see a doctor. I recommend two weeks of bed rest, and no sex for atleast a month.” </p>
<p>“Is there anything else?” asked Sirius “Any medicine to help ease her pain? Anything we should be on the lookout for?” </p>
<p>“Normal motrin might help with the cramps, but if you’re experiencing severe pain see a doctor. Otherwise I’m afraid all you can do is wait for it to pass. Also, it’s my recommendation that you both talk to someone. Either with each other or someone else, what you’re going through isn’t easy and it will help to talk about it.” </p>
<p>“Thank you Doctor Bisset” Hermione said </p>
<p>She nodded her head “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to press the call button.” </p>
<p>“Where’s Harry and Ron?” Hermione asked </p>
<p>“Still in the waiting room I reckon, do you want me to go get them?” </p>
<p>She shook her head, “Can you send them home? I don’t want to see anyone right now”</p>
<p>“Sure love, I’ll be right back” He kissed her temple before he left. </p>
<p>Harry and Ron ran up to Sirius as soon as they saw him. “How is she?” Harry asked </p>
<p>“She’ll be okay” </p>
<p>“Be?” asked Ron </p>
<p>Sirius sighed, “Medically, she’s fine but other than that I can’t say” </p>
<p>“Well what happened?” </p>
<p>“Hermione miscarried” Sirius explained trying not to cry once more “She was two months along, and we didn’t know. She lost the baby” </p>
<p>Neither boy knew what to say or do, Harry hugged his godfather and Ron gripped his shoulder, “Can we see her?” Harry asked </p>
<p>Sirius shook his head “Not right now, she doesn’t want to see anyone. Why don’t you boys head back home. Doctor said she can leave tomorrow. I’m going to stay here and tomorrow we’ll see what happens.” </p>
<p>“Can we get you anything?” offered Ron </p>
<p>“No I’m fine, I just want to get back to her.” Both boys nodded their heads “Did her parents ever call back?” </p>
<p>“No not yet, I called mum though. Told her I’d call back with an update once we got one.” </p>
<p>He nodded his head “Alright, well if they do tell them to call me or her. Can you go back to your hotel and get her belongings. I don’t know what happened to the clothes she was wearing but she’ll need new ones anyway.” </p>
<p>“Of course” Harry agreed </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he glanced over his shoulder towards her room “I want to get back. Um, call me when you have her stuff and I’ll keep you updated on any changes.”</p>
<p>When he came back to the room, Hermione was turned on her side facing away from the door. Sirius took off his shoes and tossed his jacket in the chair he had occupied, he crawled onto the bed with her, wrapping her in his arms as she cried, replacing his hand on her stomach. </p>
<p>“How could I not know?” she asked when her tears subsided </p>
<p>“Kitten, neither of us knew. There’s been so much going on and a missed period just didn’t register. </p>
<p>“Two. Two missed periods in a row and I was too dumb to not notice all the symptoms. I’ve been sick, tired, achy. All the signs were there and I didn’t know. If I had noticed maybe this wouldn’t have happened” </p>
<p>“Hermione, don’t do that to yourself. You couldn’t have prevented this. It’s not your fault.” </p>
<p>“Logically, I know you’re right but I still feel like it is” They lapsed into silence, Sirius rubbing soothing circles on her abdomen. “Can I tell you something?”</p>
<p>“Of course” </p>
<p>“I never knew if I wanted kids. It was never something I thought much about and honestly the thought of being responsible for another human being terrified me”</p>
<p>“And now?”</p>
<p>“It still terrifies me, but Sirius another month and we could’ve found out what we were having. We could’ve heard a heartbeat, seen it on a screen. If I take away the badness of today, I’m left with the fact that we would’ve had a baby.”</p>
<p>He clutched her tighter, “Is that what you want? A baby?” </p>
<p>“Not now, but one day, yeah I think I’d want one”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unhappy Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Baby, when it comes to you and your health, I will follow every goddamn rule in every goddamn book. So would you sit in the chair? Please, for me?” </p>
<p>She groaned, “Ugh I hate it when you use those gorgeous eyes on me."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>September 2021</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She fell asleep like that, Sirius wrapped around her protectively and gently rubbing her stomach. Coming to a few hours later, Sirius’ soft snores the only noise filling the room. She turned in his embrace to face him, lightly tracing his face with her fingers and running her hands through his hair. Hermione ran the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He gave a soft hum, his eyelids fluttering open.</p>
<p>“Hi” he murmured pulling her closer </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to wake you” she moved her hand back to his hair, twirling a lock between her fingers. Sirius shrugged, “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>“I”m okay, really just want to get out of this hospital gown and back to our own bed” </p>
<p>He brushed her hair out of her face, “As soon as Dr. Bisset gives you the okay we’ll be on the next train back home.” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head, “How are you?”</p>
<p>“Honestly?” he sighed “I don’t know. From the moment Harry called up until I actually laid my eyes on you I felt as if I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t focus on anything but getting to you. I don’t think I’ve ever been that frightened before. And then I saw Ron and I just,” he cut off, Hermione wiping away the stray tears that fell “I can’t lose you Hermione, I just can’t. I think it would literally kill me if I did. And this?” He moved his hand back to her stomach, her hand covering his “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry this happened to you.” </p>
<p>“Us.” Hermione interjected “Sirius this didn’t just happen to me, it was your child too. We both lost it, not just me.” </p>
<p>“True, but you’re going through something I could never completely understand and I’m not going to pretend to. This guts me, I’m not sure if it’d hurt more if we did know or not, but it still hurts. You’re emotionally and physically going through this and I just want to be here for you in whichever way you want. If you want me by your side, I’ll be there. If you need some time alone, I’ll hate it, but I’ll give you space. And when you’re ready, <em> if </em> you’re ever ready, and you want to have a real go at this, then baby girl I’d love nothing more than to make that happen.”</p>
<p>“You want kids though, I know you do. And what if I’m never ready?” Hermione asked “You’ve known you’ve wanted kids before we got together, but I’ve never known. Despite what I said earlier, I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready. Having children never seemed like something I wanted, I didn’t account for them when I thought about my future. And being with you hasn’t necessarily changed that. When I thought about our future, kids weren’t there. It was just us. I can’t ask you to give up having kids for me.” </p>
<p>“You aren’t asking me to give anything up”</p>
<p>“Yes I am,” Hermione argued “By staying with me, I’m basically asking you to give them up. Because I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready, if I’ll ever want to have children. I can’t ask that of you. I can’t help but think that it would be best if we were to-” </p>
<p>“No!” exclaimed Sirius, cutting her off “No, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying. You aren’t doing this. You don’t get to break up with me, not over this. Do you understand?” </p>
<p>“Sirius,” She began again before he jumped out of the bed, cutting her off once more “No, Hermione. It’s not happening!” She sat up as he began pacing the room “I told you almost a year ago that the only way you are <em> ever </em> getting rid of me is if you truly don’t want to be with me anymore. But this? No, it’s not happening. You don’t get to throw in the towel on us simply because you think it would be better for me. Do I want kids? Yes, I do but I’m also aware that it’s not just up to me. I’m old, Hermione, and I don’t want to be in my sixties by the time my child is eighteen. Unless that’s something <em> you </em> wanted. Don’t you get it? <em> You </em> are the only thing I will ever want. I love you more than any child I may theoretically have in the future. You, Hermione, it’s always been you and it will always be you. Whatever you want, I’ll do it. If you want kids, I’ll give you kids, if you never want them then we’ll have each other and that will be enough for me. If Harry is the only son I ever have then I’m more than happy with that.”</p>
<p>He paused, exhaled and moved back to her bedside, taking her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. Pulling away and staring into her watery eyes Sirius whispered  “You are more than enough for me Hermione Jean Granger” She nodded her head slightly, gripping the back of his neck, resting her forehead on his. </p>
<p>A soft knock interrupted them, drawing their attention to Harry and Ron who were awkwardly standing in the doorway. “Sorry,” Harry said “are we interrupting something?” Sirius shook his head, his hands still gripped through Hermione’s hair “I thought I told you to go home? What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, like we were really going to leave the country without checking on Hermione first” Harry rolled his eyes “Besides, we have her stuff like you asked.” He set the bag he was carrying by the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I know you wanted to be left alone, Hermione, and we’ll go in just a minute, or now if you want. We just wanted to see you.” </p>
<p>“It’s okay” Hermione said “I wouldn’t expect anything less of you.” She motioned for them to come in “Thank you for bringing my things” </p>
<p>“It’s not a problem,” Harry sat on the edge of the bed “how are you feeling?” </p>
<p>“As good as expected, I suppose” she shrugged, gripping Sirius’ hand “Just want to get out of here.” She smirked, “So, did you get the ring?” </p>
<p>“Ring?” Sirius shrieked “What are you doing buying rings and not telling me about it?” </p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do?” Harry asked, ignoring his godfather, Hermione looked from him to Ron who had stayed by the door, refusing to look her in the eyes. </p>
<p>“Can you give us a moment?” she asked</p>
<p>“I’ll go get us some food,” Sirius said, kissing her cheek “And Harry here can tell me all about this ring I know nothing about”. He closed the door behind them, leaving Ron and her alone</p>
<p>“Ron?” she prompted when he still refused to meet her eye “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“No, Hermione, I’m not” he answered, finally looking at her. She stood up, moving to embrace him. “I couldn’t do anything”  he whispered into her shoulder “You were lying there, bleeding, and I couldn’t do anything. I just sat there, I couldn’t help you” </p>
<p>“Ron, none of what happened is on you. There was nothing you could’ve done. And from what Sirius told me, you were there through it all. Maybe you couldn’t do anything, but you never left me. You made sure I got help, that’s all I could ask for.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry ‘Mione” </p>
<p>“I'm sorry too” she said, pulling back from his embrace “Sorry you had to see that, but I promise you I’m okay. At least I will be. Thank you for being there for me” </p>
<p>“Aways, ‘Mione. You know that.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> “I apologize, I know this is uncomfortable,” Dr. Bisset said as she moved her fingers. Hermione winced, nodding her head, and tightening her hold on Sirius’ hand. </p>
<p>“Is this really necessary?” he asked, not liking the pain itched on Hermione’s face </p>
<p>“I’m afraid so, I have to check her cervix to see if she’s dilated any and unfortunately, in all the blood she passed yesterday the sac wasn’t present. I’m checking to see if it’s intact.” </p>
<p>She winced again “Is that normal?” </p>
<p>“In some cases, the sac might take a few days before it falls out, in others, it comes out immediately. Every woman is different. And it appears that the sac is still intact, which means, unfortunately, that the pain will increase as it passes.” Hermione clutched Sirius’ hand harder as Dr. Bisset removed her fingers “It is my understanding that term is starting in just a few days, is that correct?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m supposed to be starting my final year on Monday. Just a few more classes and I’ll graduate.” </p>
<p>“Toutes nos felicitations,” she said, tossing her gloves in the waste bin “congratulations. Now, I want you to take it easy these next few weeks, alright? I know how stressful school can be, so try to take it as easy as possible. Spend as much time as you can at home resting, we’ll write you a note for school and your professors telling them that you should be on bed rest. Hopefully, they’ll listen and let you do everything online.” </p>
<p>“I’ll make them listen,” Sirius murmured under his breath, causing Hermione and Dr. Bisset to chuckle. </p>
<p>“Everything looks to be in order, just need a few signatures before you leave, but other than that, you’re free to go Mademoiselle.” She smiled at the couple, “I’ll leave you to change, once you’re ready, one of the admins will give you the paperwork that needs to be signed. And before I forget,” she pulled a card out of her coat pocket “this is the number of a therapist that specializes in these types of cases, she’s wonderful and a dear friend. I’ve already given her a call, letting her know that you may be in contact. Which I do advise, but ultimately, it is up to you.” </p>
<p>“Merci,” Hermione said, taking the card “for everything Dr. Bisset. Truly.” </p>
<p>“Vous êtes les bienvenus, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Black take good care of her, and yourself.” Sirius stood to shake her hand “Merci beaucoup”</p>
<p>He turned back to Hermione, “You ready to go home?” Hermione nodded her head “Then let’s go home, I’ve got tickets for the next Eurostar in just a few hours. What do you say, we stop by a cafe beforehand and get you some real food?” </p>
<p>“I say,” Hermione answered standing up and embracing him “I’d love you even more if you got me a bowl of bouillabaisse.” </p>
<p>“Consider it done, Kitten. Get dressed and we’ll get you nice and fed.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> She dressed as quick as her body would allow her, glad to be rid of the hospital gown and into her own clothes. Just as they finished packing up her belongings, someone called out “Hermione!” making them turn</p>
<p>“Mum?” she asked, shocked by her mother’s appearance “What are you doing here?” Her mother raced into the room and pulled her into a tight hug, only Hermione’s wince forcing her to let go. Sirius placed a hand on her stomach, Hermione’s automatically following his. “Mum, why are you here?” </p>
<p>“Harry called, we were hiking all day yesterday so we didn’t get his message until later that night. I came as soon as I could. What happened? All Harry said was that you had collapsed and were in the hospital. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you in Paris?” </p>
<p>“Mum, slow down” Hermione exclaimed “Ron and Harry took me here for a little birthday get-away. We were spending the last few days before term starts having a nice little vacation. Ron and I were having lunch and I collapsed, but I’m okay now.”</p>
<p>“Well what happened?” </p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two alone” Sirius said, drawing her mother’s attention for the first time and down to their entwined hands resting on her stomach “I’ll go sign the discharge papers. Just be right outside if you need me, alright?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head, Sirius kissing her brow. She saw her mother close her eyes and release a huff of air at the intimate act. He nodded his head and gave a tight lipped smile to her mother as he made his way out the door, taking her bag with him. </p>
<p>“Hermione would you please just tell me what happened?” </p>
<p>She took a deep breath in, “I had a miscarriage.” She brought both hands to rest on her abdomen. Her mother pulled back, brows furrowed. “I was bleeding pretty heavily, when they brought me in, so they ran some tests and lo and behold. Miscarriage.” </p>
<p>“I-I-I didn’t even know you were pregnant. Were you ever going to tell me?” </p>
<p>“Mum, you and dad were the ones who cut off communication with me. It’s been nine months and there hasn’t been so much of a peep from either of you. I mean, is dad even here?” </p>
<p>“No,” her mother said looking down “he’s back home” </p>
<p>“Even me in the hospital isn’t enough for him to get over himself” she scoffed “Thanks for making the trip, wasn’t necessary though. I’m fine.” Hermione moved around her mother, out the door to where Sirius was waiting for her, a wheelchair next to him. “Really?” </p>
<p>He shrugged “Protocol love,” he patted the seat “plop it.” She chuckled but shook her head. </p>
<p>“No. No way. I’m fine Sirius, I can walk out of the doors. I don’t need to be pushed out.” </p>
<p>“Hermione” Sirius sang “It’s standard procedure. I’m just following rules.” </p>
<p>“When have you ever followed the rules?” she asked wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek</p>
<p>“Baby, when it comes to you and your health, I will follow every goddamn rule in every goddamn book. So would you sit in the chair? Please, for me?” </p>
<p>She groaned, “Ugh I hate it when you use those gorgeous eyes on me. Fine” she huffed out with a roll of her eyes. “Are we all set to go?” </p>
<p>Sirius nodded “Papers have been signed and I’ve got the note Dr. Bisset left for your professors.” </p>
<p>“Perfect, then let’s get the hell out of here, I’m starving” </p>
<p>“Hermione?” her mother called behind her, wringing her hands together and shooting looks between the two of them “Can I ask, how far along were you?” </p>
<p>“Eight weeks” she replied, turning around and sitting in the chair, Hermione sighed before facing her mother once more “If it makes you feel any better, we didn’t know.” She nodded her head “I would’ve told you mum, had I known. This barrier between us mum, I didn’t put it there. You did, you and dad. I’m happy, despite what happened yesterday, Sirius makes me happy. I love him and the life we’re sharing together. I’m sorry you can’t see that, but I’m done hoping for approval. Thank you again for coming, you didn’t have to.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>October 2021</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When they finally got home, Sirius called James and Remus to let them know they were back, while Hermione called Harry and Ron. They spread out on the couch, crookshanks purring in her lap while she leaned against Sirius' chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her, the telly playing nonsense. </p>
<p>They continued that way the following few weeks, either on the couch or in their bed. She had spoken to her professors and each had given her the syllabus and first two week’s worth of lectures and powerpoints for her to go over from the comfort of her home. One professor, a male to no shock to Hermione, had refused to give her any of the work, instead telling her that she could video call in and participate that way but that isn’t fair that she could take two weeks off while the rest of the class had to participate. Sirius wanted to wring his neck. </p>
<p>Sirius called and set up an appointment for Hermione a week after they came back. He could tell she was starting to feel the brunt of their ordeal, caught her looking at her stomach, cradling it, when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. She fought it at first, claiming she didn’t need to talk to anyone, that she was fine, but Sirius gave her a look and the floodgates opened. She spoke to the therapist twice a week, Sirius joining her as well. </p>
<p>Hermione willingly spent the first two weeks at home, but by the end of the third week she was going stir crazy. She never did well staying in one place for too long. The pain and discomfort she was feeling had subsided, only a dull ache here and there. The talks she was having had helped, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to get back to normal. To go back to classes and work. Her friends had given her the space she wanted, all while letting her and Sirius know that they would be there if they needed them. </p>
<p>Narcissa had proved most helpful, as she confided in the younger woman that before conceiving Draco, she had suffered through two miscarriages and should she need someone to talk to, Hermione could always come to her. Sirius had thanked his cousin immensely, knowing that reaching out and helping others wasn’t the easiest thing for her. As time went on, the wounds began to heal, and the sting of losing a child she wasn’t even aware she was carrying lessend. The two of them got back into their routines; classes, work, date nights, spending time with their family and friends, and eventually Hermione began to feel normal once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Staking One's Claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Thanks, mate,” Oliver smiled. “I appreciate it. So, you two?” he asked, waving a finger between her and Harry “Got to say, kind of saw this coming, and you make such adorable kids.”</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a split second before bursting into laughter. “Wood, mate,” Harry said in between laughs. “In what universe do Hermione and I have kids this white?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I just want to say a quick thank you for all the positive feedback! I love reading the comments ya'll leave, they make my day! There's only a few chapters left and then it's on to the next WIP i have waiting for me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>March 2022</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Teddy squealed as Hermione held onto Harry from behind, letting Teddy to steal the football and score against his godfather. When he came running back, Hermione picked the young boy up and spun him around, Harry and she smiling at his laughs, Victorie running up to join them. The four were enjoying the first pleasant day of Spring playing football in Hyde Park, giving their parents some much needed time with other adults. Bill, Remus, James, and Sirius had left to grab a few pints while Lily ushered Fleur and Tonks away for a spa weekend.</p>
<p>The sounds of the busker's guitar down the path floated up to their ears. Harry picked Victorie up into his arms and started to dramatically slow dance with her, causing the little girl to giggle while Hermione set Teddy down to dance with him. They changed partners a few times, Teddy and Harry, Victorie and Hermione, Harry and Hermione, Teddy and Victorie and back again. Harry, Victorie, and Hermione were laughing at the crazy dancing Teddy was doing, Harry moving to embrace Hermione with his free arm, Victorie held tight in the other. </p>
<p>“Potter? Is that you?” a voice questioned behind them, all four turning at the sound, Hermione bending down to pick Teddy back up. </p>
<p>“Wood?” asked Harry, surprised to see his old school mate. </p>
<p>Oliver laughed, “Knew I recognized that mop of hair, and yours as well Hermione” he said turning to her “It’s good to see you” </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too,” she smiled. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be training? Ange said you were playing for Arsenal now.” </p>
<p>He dipped his head “I am, we’re on holiday at the moment, training starts back up next week.”</p>
<p>Harry clapped him on the shoulder, “I’m happy for you, always wanted to play professionally.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, mate,” Oliver smiled. “I appreciate it. So, you two?” he asked, waving a finger between her and Harry “Got to say, kind of saw this coming, and you make such adorable kids.”</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a split second before bursting into laughter. “Wood, mate,” Harry said in between laughs. “In what universe do Hermione and I have kids this white?”</p>
<p>“Harry and I aren’t together, never have nor will,” Hermione said kindly, chuckling at Oliver’s embracement red face</p>
<p>He held up his hands, “Sorry, just kind of assumed.” He stuffed his hands back into his pockets. “So if they aren’t your kids, whose are they? You two just picking up kids off the street now?” </p>
<p>They chuckled. “Want to introduce yourself?” she asked Victorie who shook her head before hiding her face in Harry’s shoulder. “Well that shy one is Victorie Weasley, Bill’s daughter, and this little guy is Teddy Lupin.” </p>
<p>“Lupin? As in Professor Lupin?” Teddy nodded his head “Well, it’s very nice to meet you both. Are you having a good day?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Uncle Harry is teaching me to play football!” Teddy responded squirming in Hermione’s hold so she would let him down</p>
<p>“He’s not your uncle, he’s mine!” Victorie argued </p>
<p>“He’s my uncle too! I’m older!” Teddy pouted </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s enough,” Harry said, setting Victorie down, she stomped her feet “But it’s true, you and Aunt Ginny makes <em> you </em> my uncle! Not his!” </p>
<p>“You’re not being very nice right now Victorie,” Hermione said bending down to her level “why can’t Harry be Teddy’s uncle too?” </p>
<p>“Because he already gets you, why does he get Harry too?!” </p>
<p>“Can’t we be your aunt and uncle <em> and </em> Teddy’s godparents?” </p>
<p>Victorie shrugged “I guess. Sorry Teddy” The two kids hugged before running off to kicking the football to one another </p>
<p>“Not their parents but their godparents, huh?” Oliver asked as Hermione stood back up “You two make quite the pair”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” laughed Harry “although technically, Teddy is <em> my </em> godson not Hermione’s” </p>
<p>“Excuse you, I am his godmother so he is my godson too” Hermione argued, setting her hands on her hips “You know you’re sounding like Victorie right now, don’t you?” </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, let’s just ask Remus and he’ll tell you” </p>
<p>“I’ll tell who what?” Remus said as he, James, Bill, and Sirius walked up to them “Oliver good to see you” </p>
<p>“You too Professor Lupin, Mr. Potter, Sirius, Bill” he hugged the eldest Weasley “Long time mate” Bill hummed his agreement </p>
<p>“Who am I telling what?” Remus questioned again, waving at his son </p>
<p>“‘Mione here seems to believe that she is Teddy’s godmother,-” </p>
<p>“--which I am,” she interrupted. </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, “would you please tell her that <em> I </em> am Teddy’s <em> only </em>godparent.”</p>
<p>Sirius and James laughed as the two mock glared at one another.</p>
<p> “Well actually,” Remus said, “she’s right. I asked you and Dora sort of just told “Mione that she was his godmother” </p>
<p>“Daddy!” Victorie squealed, running into her father’s arms, to give him a quick hug before running back to Teddy. </p>
<p>Hermione smirked at her best friend, before giving Remus a kiss on the cheek “I’m going to make sure the kids are playing nice, Ollie it was good to see you,” she moved to kiss his cheek as well </p>
<p>“You know you’re the only one I like calling me Ollie” he winked. Sirius bristled. </p>
<p>They all watched as she rejoined the kids, laughing as she chased them around. Sirius not liking the way Oliver was looking at her. Bill must have noticed as well, because he thumped him upside the head. </p>
<p>“Ow!” Oliver winced, rubbing the back of his head. “What was that for?” </p>
<p>“You’re staring.” Bill crossed his arms, glancing quickly at Sirius “You’re staring and you shouldn’t be.” </p>
<p>“Can you blame me?” He laughed, “she’s even more stunning now than she was in school.” </p>
<p>Sirius’ balled his fists. The rest of the men, sans Oliver who was still staring at Hermione, shot looks between the two. </p>
<p>Harry, not liking the way the conversation seemed to be going, tried to intervene; “Oliver---” </p>
<p>“---I told Fred he was an idiot, I mean,” he interrupted, crossing his arms. “Who would willingly give <em> her </em>up?” </p>
<p>James cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“If <em> you </em> aren’t dating her,” he said, pointing at Harry, “and <em> Fred </em> isn’t dating her, then d’ya think she’d say yes if <em> I </em>asked her out?”</p>
<p>“Oliver, mate, I’m saying this because I care for you,” Harry patted his shoulder. “Quit while you’re ahead, this is not going to end well for you.” </p>
<p>“What? You think she’ll say no? “ </p>
<p>Every man nodded their head, Oliver just shrugged. “I’m not afraid of rejection, I gotta take my chance, y’know?” </p>
<p>A loud squeal turned their heads back to where the kids and Hermione were, holding hands and twirling around to the music the buskar had once again started playing. The moment Hermione and Sirius locked eyes, Sirius felt all the anger towards Oliver melt away. Her happiness always did put a smile on his face. </p>
<p>She leant down to say something to the two children before making her way back to where the others stood. Without saying a word, she grabbed Sirius’ hands and led him back to the dancing circle. Sirius chuckling all the way. He twirled her once, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her back flush against his chest. They swayed to the soft music, Hermione leaning into his embrace while Sirius peppered kisses across her face, neck, and shoulders. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Oliver said, his face reddening. “I see.” </p>
<p>“We tried to warn you,” Bill patted his back. “Your stubborn arse refused to listen.” </p>
<p>They watched as Hermione turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and bringing him down into a loving kiss. His hands sliding down to her bum, causing Harry to fake gag and call out “Get a room!” </p>
<p>Sirius, without breaking away, flipped his godson the bird and deepened the kiss. Teddy and Victorie scrunching their noses and ‘ewing’ them. </p>
<p>When they finally broke apart, Sirius called out to the others; “Remus, Bill, you’re going to have to take care of your own kids for the rest of the day! I have plans for the two of us. Plans that they should be nowhere near!” </p>
<p>Hermione covered her face in his chest, hiding the blush that appeared, but didn’t contradict him.</p>
<p>Harry groaned. “Sirius, <em> please </em> , please stop saying sexual things in front of me!” Sirius smirked at him, grabbing Hermione’s bag and taking hold of her hand as they escorted Vic and Teddy back to their fathers. “I don’t need, or <em> want, </em>to know these things.” </p>
<p>“What’s sexual?” Victorie asked, looking up at her father. </p>
<p>Bill punched Harry in the shoulder. “Nothing you need to worry about, sweetie. Uncle Harry shouldn’t have said that.” </p>
<p>Harry put his hands up in surrender when Bill leveled him with a glare. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Hermione gave the men a small smile. “I can only keep him in line for so long.” </p>
<p>“In all fairness,” James piped up, throwing his arm around Hermione. “She does a much better job than anybody ever could. Wrapped around her finger, Sirius is.” </p>
<p>Sirius dared to look proud, puffing out his chest; leaning down to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear “I want your thighs wrapped around me. Now.” </p>
<p>She shivered. Oliver averted his gaze when Sirius looked at him, eyes narrowed and brows drawn. </p>
<p>“I’m standing too close for you to say those things,” James remarked, removing his arm from Hermione’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Please leave,” Remus sighed. “I don’t need you corrupting the children any more than you already have. Hermione,” he turned his attention from his best friend to her. “Thank you for watching the kids, now go take care of the big baby who won’t let go of your hand. I have a feeling he has a bit of pent up anger he needs to let go of.” </p>
<p>All five men turned to look at Oliver, whose face turned an even darker shade of red. He was looking anywhere but Hermione or Sirius. Hermione looked between them all, “Did I miss something?” </p>
<p>Oliver cleared his throat, “I may have made a remark or two about wanting to, umm,” he let out a nervous laugh. “I wanted to ask you out.” </p>
<p>Hermione looked taken aback. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she subconsciously tightened her grip on his hand. “Pent up anger indeed. That’s really sweet, Ollie. I’m flattered, but as you can tell; I’m happily taken.” </p>
<p>Oliver nodded his head, “Absolutely, I understand. I’m sorry, Sirius, didn’t mean to step on your toes or anything.” </p>
<p>Sirius shrugged, “I’m used to it, not the first bloke to try and make a move on my girl. Won’t be the last.” </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, we best be off. I have a feeling Sirius’ pleasantries are wearing thin,” Sirius dipped his head. “And that’s not something for the eyes of others.” </p>
<p>“Elch!” James and Harry said at the same time. </p>
<p>“It really was nice to see you, Ollie,” Hermione smiled “I’ll be cheering you on for your next match.” </p>
<p>She bent down to give Vic and Teddy a quick hug, and waved goodbye to the others. Sirius gave them all a salute as he followed Hermione out of the park. </p>
<p>“So, Hermione and Sirius?” Oliver asked, “How long has that been going on?” </p>
<p>“Poor Paddy’s been hung on dear, sweet ‘Mione for what? Three years now?” James looked to Remus and Harry for confirmation. </p>
<p>“And, about two years ago, my second father,” James groaned and rolled his eyes, “finally got up the courage and asked Hermione, the closest thing I have to a sister, out on a date. After <em> months </em> , mind you, of them <em> constantly </em> flirting and pining for one another. They’ve been disgustingly and nauseatingly, in-love ever since.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sirius barely got the door closed before Hermione pushed him against the wall and jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly. Tossing her bag aside, Sirius gripped her hips and pulled her closer. He spun them around until her back was against the wall, grounding himself against her; swallowing her moan. </p>
<p>She pulled away for air, and he attached his lips to her neck while she got to work on divesting him of his shirt. </p>
<p>“Is this what you wanted?” She nipped his ear, “Me in your arms, pinned against the wall?”</p>
<p>Sirius groaned, reclaiming her lips, “I always want you. I don’t give a damn when <em> or </em> where.” </p>
<p>“Really?” She rolled her hips, “Are you sure this has nothing to do with Ollie?”</p>
<p>He growled, tearing her top off and pulling her bra down in one go, before latching his mouth to her breast. “Don’t say his fucking name.” </p>
<p>“Make me scream yours, then.”</p>
<p>Sirius growled again, the vibrations causing Hermione to moan, “Yes ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Graduation Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, her parents moving their attention from her ex-boyfriend to their daughter. </p>
<p>“It’s your graduation,” her mother explained. “Where else would we be?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>June 2022</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione moaned as Sirius ground himself against her backside, effectively waking her from sleep. She pushed her ass back against him, smiling when he started sucking at her neck.</p>
<p>“Happy graduation day, Kitten” Sirius murmured in her ear, nipping her earlobe. </p>
<p>He lifted her shirt to expose her breasts, kneading one as he continued his assault on her neck. Hermione, all too fine with just sitting back and enjoying the lavioushing he was doing to her body. She moaned again when he pinched her nipple. </p>
<p>Sirius moved his hand down her stomach and straight into her knickers, smirking against her neck when he felt wetness. “Always so responsive baby, always so wet for me.” </p>
<p>She whimpered, his fingers softly caressing around her clit, but not quite touching it. </p>
<p>“Is this what you want,” he pushed two fingers in, she groaned at the intrusion. “My fingers?”</p>
<p>She nodded. Pushing her hips against his hand, trying to get him to move his fingers, but he just kept them still. </p>
<p>“Say it,” he demanded. “Tell me what you want. My fingers,” he crooked them just right and Hermione keened. “My tongue,” Sirius crashed his lips over hers, drinking in her moans as he slowly started to pump his fingers. “My cock,” Hermione threw her head back, moaning as his fingers moved faster, his hips still working deliciously behind her. </p>
<p>“Everything,” she said, breathlessly. “I want everything.” </p>
<p>Sirius groaned. Removing his fingers, he gripped her hips and turned her, moving her onto all fours. Her knickers were gone and not a second later, his mouth sucked her clit and his fingers were pushing back into her. </p>
<p>“Ooh,” Hermione moaned, pushing her ass into his face. </p>
<p>Sirius replaced his fingers with his tongue, fucking her with his mouth. Eating her like he was starved. When her legs began to shake, and he knew she was close, he suckled her clit, biting down just a bit, and she screamed in pleasure. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as her orgasm washed over her.</p>
<p>Before she could come down from her high, Sirius sheathed himself inside her. Sirius let out a groan. Hermione hissed as he stretched her. </p>
<p>“How are you still this tight?” She rocked her body into his. </p>
<p>He gave two shallow thrusts before he picked up the pace. Pounding into her brutally. Her moans and whimpers of pleasure, egging him on. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck! Sirius,” she fell to her elbows and groaned at the new angle, causing him to go deeper. “Yes, just like that!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” his grip tightened on her hips. “You like that baby? Like it rough?” </p>
<p>Hermione threw her head back. “Yes!” </p>
<p>Sirius felt himself nearing the edge, he pounded harder. “Are you close, baby girl?” She nodded her head and whimpered once more when his cock pushed into her g-spot harder. “Touch yourself,” he demanded. She complied. “That’s it, love, I’m almost there. Wanna feel your hot cunt milking me.” </p>
<p>Hermione screamed, falling into the bed, as her second orgasam was ripped from her; Sirius’ words pushing her over the edge. </p>
<p>Sirius switched her to her side, grabbing her leg and throwing it over his thigh as he continued pumping into her. She hissed when he moved his hand down to rub at her over-sensitized clit.  Hermione tried to smack his hand away but couldn’t find the strength. “I can’t,” she whimpered, “not again.” </p>
<p>“Yes, you can,” Sirius moved his hand faster. “You can and you will!”</p>
<p>Hermione’s legs began to shake, her third orgasm quickly approaching. “God! Oh fuck, Sirius! Harder, please, fuck me harder!” </p>
<p>He pushed into her deeper, harder, than before, grunting when she became impossibly tight around him. Her orgasm pulling him over the edge with her.  </p>
<p>Sirius collapsed against her, both breathing heavily as they came back down. He gently eased out of her and scooped her back into his arms, placing soft kisses on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Hermione turned to face him. Pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, she kissed his forehead. </p>
<p>Sirius snickered, “I love you too, Kitten. Sorry if I was too rough.” </p>
<p>She shook her head, “Never have to apologize for that, you know I love it when you don’t hold back. Although,” she said moving to stand and wobbling. “May have not been the best day to fuck me silly. How am I supposed to walk across the stage and accept my diploma if my legs can barely carry me?” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Sirius said, chuckling, following her into their bathroom. “I was overwhelmed by how proud I am that I had to show you. Probably should’ve saved it until afterwards.” </p>
<p>“Who said we couldn’t do both?” She raised her brows, slipping off her t-shirt and starting the shower. Sirius groaned and moved to embrace her.</p>
<p>“Careful, babygirl, otherwise you’ll have to be carried across that stage.” </p>
<p>Hermione laughed, “Promises, promises.” She leaned up to kiss him, dragging him into the shower with her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione stood with Seamus and Lavender, as they waited for the rest of their friends to file out of the auditorium. She had raced to embrace Lavender once she caught a glimpse of her friend, Seamus wrapping both girls in his arms, causing them to squeal. </p>
<p>Luna and Neville were the next to find them, closely followed by Harry, Parvati, and Pavarti’s sister Padma. Lavender rushed into Pavarti’s arms, kissing her girlfriend soundly. Harry had gripped Hermione in a bone crushing hug, picking her up and spinning her around. They stayed, wrapped around one another, until Ron came barreling forward and crashing into them, sandwiching Hermione between himself and Harry.</p>
<p>Hermione tried like hell not to cry, she really did, but being between her two best friends---the first friends she ever made---as they stood in their cap and gowns, having graduated from University had her weeping before she could properly scold herself. </p>
<p>All eight friends, along with the Patil twins and Lavender, grouped around one another, all talking excitedly over each other as they waited for their family to meet them. </p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley was the first to find them, her face wet with tears seeing her two youngest graduate. She went around them all, hugging each fiercely and telling them how proud she was of them all. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma a little thrown off, as they didn’t know the woman that well, but eagerly accepted her hug with ‘thank yous’. </p>
<p>The group began splintering off as more of their family found them. Hermione was talking to Luna’s father, Xenophilious, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle and heave her up, throwing her over their shoulder. She hit her capture on the back. </p>
<p>“Fred Weasley! Put me down this instant!” Her words held no conviction, however, as she laughed at his antics. </p>
<p>“No can do,” he called, readjusting her. “It’s time for a celebration!” </p>
<p>He twirled her around, making her laugh, and hold on to her cap for fear of it flying off. </p>
<p>Someone coughed behind them, making Fred stop. Hermione tried to look over her shoulder at whoever it was, but couldn’t see. Fred cleared his throat, settling her back on the ground. She corrected her gown and fixed her cap, turning to face the newcomer. Or, <em> newcomers </em>, in this case. </p>
<p>“Hi mum, dad,” she glanced up at Fred for a split second, and she could see the hesitation in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Mr. and Mrs. Granger,” he held out his hand to shake. “It’s nice to see you again, been a few years.” </p>
<p>Her father returned the handshake while her mother pulled him in for a hug, “You as well Fred.” </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, her parents moving their attention from her ex-boyfriend to their daughter. </p>
<p>“It’s your graduation,” her mother explained. “Where else would we be?” </p>
<p>Her father wouldn’t look her in the eyes. </p>
<p>“I dunno know, mum, <em> anywhere </em> but here, I thought. Last I checked, you wanted nothing to do with me.” </p>
<p>“Hermione Jean Granger,” her father chastised. “Don’t speak to your mother that way.” </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes, scoffing at her father. “Really dad? Today, of all days?” She crossed her arms over her chest, Fred laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Dear, please, this is just nonsense.” </p>
<p>“I agree mum, this is nonsense. The fact that the two of you thought you could just show up here, a year and a half after you cut ties with me, expecting a happy reunion. That’s nonsense.” </p>
<p>“We weren’t the ones entering into an inappropriate relationship,” he father crossed his own arms. “We told you to end things with that, that <em> man </em>. You refused, you did this to yourself!”</p>
<p>“Me?” Hermione asked, “I did this? I told you I was in a happy, <em> loving, </em> relationship and you disowned me! <em> You </em> , don’t get to decide who <em> I </em> love! That is up to me, and me only!”</p>
<p>“Hermione, please, just listen to us,” her mother pleaded. “We only want what’s best for you, and Sirius Black is anything but.” </p>
<p>Hermione could feel tears beginning to form, Fred’s hand tightened. </p>
<p>“What about Fred, hmm,” her father asked, gesturing to the man beside her. “He was good for you. He’s smart, doing well for himself, athletic, <em> age appropriate </em>. Fred is who you should be with.”</p>
<p>“Enough dad! Yes, Fred is smart and athletic and closer in age, but I’m not in-love with him! I’m in-love with Sirius! And it’s high time you accept that, we’ve been together for two years, we live together, we almost had a <em> baby </em> together! I can’t keep doing this with you, you told me to break it off and if I didn’t you would want nothing to do with me, well guess what dad?! I’m not leaving him, ever!” </p>
<p>Her father opened his mouth to retort, but before he could utter a single word, a booming voice calling “Hermione!” caused them all the turn. </p>
<p>Sirius was making his way over, a huge smile on his face, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Without looking back at her parents of Fred, Hermione took off, running towards him. She jumped into his arms, squealing, throwing her legs around his middle. Sirius caught her easily, laughing into her hair as she clutched to him. He twirled her, causing her to giggle. When she pulled her face from his neck, he crashed his lips to hers, smiling into the kiss. </p>
<p>Fred looked between the happy couple, and Hermione’s parents, who, from the looks of it, wanted to put an end to the sight before them at any costs. </p>
<p>“Look,” Fred said, drawing their attention. “I love Hermione, I always will, but we are <em> never </em> getting back together. She’s with Sirius now, and they are really happy. The way she loves him, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. She loves him with her whole body and soul. And Sirius, he loves her more than life itself. They were made for each other, that kind of love is destined. I mean no disrespect when I say this, but you need to get over yourselves. She’s your <em> daughter </em> and all she wants is for you to be accepting of her relationship, and if you keep giving her ultimatums it’s just going to drive her further away. I know you don’t want that, and neither does she, but you have to realize that she’s a grown woman and she’s going to choose the man she loves over the parents she barely sees.” </p>
<p>Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn’t respond. They looked from Fred, to each other, and back to where their daughter was wrapped around her boyfriend. Fred turned his attention back to the couple, who were still engrossed with one another. His hands were locked together behind her back, while hers were around his neck, one hand playing with the hair at the nape. They were smiling at each other as they spoke. He saw James popover with a camera, they leaned closer to one another, if that was even possible, and Sirius kissed her cheek while James snapped the photo. </p>
<p>“Mum is hosting the party, later,” Fred informed them. “If you wanted to stop by. But only if you’re going to drop this and let them be happy.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione and Sirius were able to stop by their house before the party, Hermione hanging up her cap and gown while Sirius hung her diploma on the wall. She told him about the confrontation with her parents. Hermione didn’t know what Fred said to them, but whatever it was, they had come up to her and Sirius while they were taking pictures to apologize. While everything wasn’t smoothed over, it was a start, and Hermione couldn’t be more thankful that they were the ones to initiate it. </p>
<p>By the time they made it to her own party, well hers and seven other people’s, it was in full swing. Her friends, and all their families, were milling around conversing. She thanked everyone as they offered her congratulations. </p>
<p>She kept a wide berth from her parents, who had elected to sit alone, off in a corner, and she instructed Sirius to do the same. Not to push them too far. </p>
<p>Sirius had kept his word, and left them alone, choosing instead, to spend the night with people he knew, for certain, didn’t want to wring his neck. He was talking with Charlie, who had flown in from his latest dig site for his youngest siblings graduation, when Hermione joined them. Situating herself on his lap instead of the empty chair beside him, Sirius smirked up at her, resting a hand on her thigh and the other on her hip to hold her steady. </p>
<p>Charlie told them all about how his latest dig was going, how they found the fossil of a Spinosaurus’ tail almost completely intact. Hermione leaned into his chest as they listened to Charlie’s story, Sirius’ hand running up and down her thigh. </p>
<p>When she got up to grab another drink, Sirius watched her go with a smile, Charlie chuckled at him. </p>
<p>“You two are adorable, you know that?” He asked, sitting back in his chair. </p>
<p>Sirius dipped his head, “Well, I’m biased so of course I knew that,” he laughed. “It’s always nice to hear someone else agree, though.” </p>
<p>The two were joined by Lily and Remus, and Sirius saw Hermione get swept away by Teddy, who clutched her hand and all but dragged her to where he, Harry, James, and Tonks were playing football. She went willingly, laughing all the way by Teddy’s enthusiasm. </p>
<p>He turned his attention back to the friends in front of him and continued on with their conversation.</p>
<hr/>
<p> A while later, Sirius was looking for Hermione, wanting to see if she was ready to head home. He saw her, still with Teddy and Harry, the former sleeping, curled up in her lap, while she and Harry conversed between themselves. </p>
<p>Sirius felt his chest tighten at the image. She had never looked more beautiful, he thought. Sitting there, with the sons of his best friends. She was such a big part of his life, so entangled in the people he cared for most in the world. And he didn’t think he could love her anymore than he did at the moment. </p>
<p>He patted his chest, and was grounded when he felt the little black box tucked away in his coat’s inside pocket. He cleared his throat, before losing his nerve, and called out; “Everyone, excuse me, everyone!” </p>
<p>Conversations stopped as they all looked to Sirius, who had eyes only for Hermione. She gave him a quizzical look, smiling slightly. Sirius let out a nervous laugh, quickly looking down at his feet before looking back up and glancing around. </p>
<p>“Umm, wow, okay I’m really doing this. Two years ago, on a night much like this one, those two,” he pointed over to where James and Remus were standing, each looking at him oddly. “And my lovely godson, told me, in not so eloquent words to get my head out of my arse and finally ask Hermione out on a date.” </p>
<p>There was a smattering of laughs, but Sirius kept his eyes on Hermione. He didn’t notice his best mates sharing a look, understanding what he was doing. </p>
<p>“I was nervous, I had hoped she felt the same as I did, but I wasn’t sure, and the thought of taking that leap without knowing for sure was enough to hold me back for as long as it did. You see, it took me just under a year to finally ask Hermione out. She had come back from a trip abroad and I swear, I had never seen such a beautiful woman before. I was struck dumb at the sight of her, and before I knew it, I was falling for her.” </p>
<p>Hermione passed Teddy off to Harry, Sirius saw her eyes were misting over. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t an easy road, going from friends to anything more. I held back my desires, thinking people would just see me as another old man, lusting after a woman half his age. I had to sit back and watch as another man got to be with her, the way I wanted to be with her.” </p>
<p>Fred ducked his head when Sirius glanced his way, rubbing the back of his neck, he looked back and gave the older man a timid smile. </p>
<p>“Then, the day before Valentine’s Day, to my pleasant surprise. Hermione decided a drink after work was what she needed, and she came to my bar, and we talked. We talked for hours.” </p>
<p>Hermione had stood from her spot but hadn’t moved. </p>
<p>“I learned she is<em> terrible </em>at pool,” Hermione rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyways. “I almost had my chance, that night, with just the two of us, but as I tried making my move, we were interrupted. By Harry, of course.”</p>
<p>That earned another round of laughter. </p>
<p>“I think it’s almost fitting,” Sirius chuckled. “That Harry is the reason Hermione was in my laugh to begin with, only to ruin our moment and then having <em> him </em>be the one to tell me to go for it. Two years ago, my life changed for the better.” </p>
<p>He walked to where Hermione stood, standing in front of her, he continued. “Hermione, I love you, more than I ever thought it possible to love someone. You make me so incredibly happy, sharing a life with you, is better than I ever imagined. I love the way you’re a part of my family. That you care for Harry as much as I do, that you willingly accepted my cousins into the fold without any hesitation, simply because I asked. I love that you’re as devoted to Teddy as I am to Harry, I love that the whole dysfunctional family unit I have doesn’t scare you, that you embrace it and welcome it with open arms. I love your heart, and your mind, and the way you care for others so willingly.” </p>
<p>She was full on weeping, Sirius wasn’t fairing much better. He clutched her hand in his. </p>
<p>“I swear, this isn’t how I thought this would go, but Hermione, Kitten, you’re the love of my life. I can’t picture myself with anyone else besides you. I want to build a family with you, even if that family is just us, Crookshanks, and a library full of books. I want you, for the rest of my life. So,” </p>
<p>Sirius reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the black box he had been carrying around for months, he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ruby ring, surrounded by diamonds set in a gold band. Hermione’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped and cried harder. </p>
<p>“Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the incredible honour of marrying me?” </p>
<p>Hermione, who was still crying, nodded her head twice before she choked out “Yes!” </p>
<p>Sirius released a breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding and slipped the ring onto her finger. She hauled him up by his lapels and seared her mouth to his. Cheering rang out all around them. Beside them, Harry stood, beaming at the two, clutching Teddy to his chest. </p>
<p>When they finally broke a part, Sirius wrapped her in a tight hug, as he silently cried into her hair---trying to discreetly wipe his eyes---as he basked in the embrace of his future wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Claims To The Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I would really love for you to be the one to give me away,” Hermione’s eyes were misting over and she tried to blink away the tears before they fully formed. “I’ve always been more Potter than Granger anyhow.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>June 2022</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sirius smiled as he walked into their bedroom from the bathroom to see Hermione sitting up in bed, staring down at the ring on her finger, a small smile gracing her lips.</p>
<p>They had left the party a little while after their engagement. After hugs and drinks were tossed around the happy couple, everyone wanting their chance to congratulate them. Harry grabbed them both in a tight hug, telling them how happy and excited he was for the both of them. Lily had swatted Sirius lightly on the arm, mock glaring at the man for not telling her, or anybody else, that he had planned on proposing. Sirius held his hands in surrender, claiming that had he told her, she was liable to tell James, who was liable to tell Harry, who had never been known to keep a secret from his best friend. Lily nodded her head in acceptance, but only after Hermione requested she stopped hitting her fiance. The smile on Sirius’ face when she called him her fiance had been blinding. </p>
<p>He joined her in bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to which she immediately leaned into. </p>
<p>“I take it you like your ring then?” Sirius asked, kissing the top of her head. </p>
<p>“Sirius, it’s beautiful. Truly,” she glanced up at him, finally taking her eyes off the giant ruby on her finger. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so, kitten. I’ll have to tell Draco and Ron they were right.”</p>
<p>She raised a brow at him, confused. “Wait, both Ron and Draco knew? And they worked <em> together </em>on my ring?”  </p>
<p>Sirius chuckled, “I don’t know if I’d go so far as to say they worked together, more like competing against each other over which ring you’d like best.”</p>
<p>Sirius and Draco had been enjoying a nice lunch outing when a window display at a jewelry shop caught Sirius’ attention and he all but dragged Draco inside with him. Draco was reluctant at first, but hopped on board when Sirius motioned to a ring which, according to Draco, was a travesty and waste of a perfectly good diamond. They had barely browsed through the shop's selection before Ron appeared, claiming to have seen them from outside and wanting to help. Draco had rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>While the childish rivalry between Draco, Harry, and Hermione had been squashed when they were teenagers, after Sirius had reconnected with his family, Ron and he never did seem to get along. The two never went at it, like they had done in their youth, and kept the insults to a minimum, both not wanting to make the others in their friend group uncomfortable seeing as Draco was a part of Harry’s family and Hermione had taken a liking to the boy once he pulled his head out of his arse, and Ron was still their best friend. </p>
<p>Sirius had stepped in between the two and gladly accepted Ron’s help. Surprisingly, the two worked well together. Both steering Sirius in the right direction on which rings were better. Though, things came to a standstill when Sirius was trying to decide between two near identical rings, differentiating only in colour. Both were pear shaped and housed a gem on the band, surrounded by smaller diamonds, but where one was a ruby on a gold band, the other was an emerald on a silver band. </p>
<p>Old school House rivalries popped up then, each boy wanting Sirius to choose the other. Draco with the emerald and Ron with the ruby. Eventually Sirius agreed with Ron, stating that he believed Hermione would like the ruby better. Ron gloated. Draco flipped him the bird. </p>
<p>“Well,” Hermione said, turning to straddle her fiance. “I’ll just have to thank them myself.” Sirius grinned up at her as she settled herself on top of him, his hands grazing her thighs “But not before I thank <em> you, </em> of course.” </p>
<p>She pulled him up into a kiss, running her hands through his hair as she melted into him. Sirius’ hands squeezing where they rested on her thighs. </p>
<p>He pulled away, tucking a curl behind her ear. “I love you, kitten, more than words can explain.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Sirius, and I can’t wait to be your wife, to be able to call you my husband. For women to see you, and see the ring on your finger and know you belong to me.”</p>
<p>“I already do, love,” Sirius kissed her once more and groaned when she rolled her hips against him. </p>
<p>“I’m still sore from earlier,” Hermione whispered in his ear. “But I believe a grand declaration like yours deserves a reward.” She nibbled on his ear, and Sirius’ eyes rolled back. “You did all the work this morning, what a lovely way to wake up that was.” </p>
<p>“And shower,” Sirius smirked, but then moaned when she moved down his body and cupped him through his shorts. </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled, “Yes, it was a lovely shower too, so now, why don’t you just lay back and let <em> me </em> take care of <em> you?</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>October 2022</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” James said, staring at Sirius and Hermione. “What do you mean I’m not going to be a groomsman?” </p>
<p>The three, along with Lily, Harry, and Ginny, were having dinner at Hermione and Sirius’, discussing wedding plans for the two upcoming weddings. While Ginny and Harry’s was fast approaching, they were to be wed in December, Sirius and Hermione had opted for a fall wedding the following year. </p>
<p>“Well, Remus is my best man,” Sirius offered up, to which James rolled his eyes and huffed. The three had long ago agreed that in order for it to be fair, each man could serve as best man once so that they all had a chance. As Sirius was James’, James stood for Remus, and Remus would stand for Sirius. “And Harry is going to be Hermione’s maid of honour. We don’t want a large wedding party, so we’re just keeping it one a piece. She gets Harry and I get Remus.” </p>
<p>“I still think I should be your best man,” James crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“Don’t be such a baby, James,” Lily rolled her eyes, placing a consoling hand on her husband’s shoulder. “You and I know, more than anyone, how much of a hassle wedding planning is.”</p>
<p>James nodded, remembering how difficult it was planning their many weddings and trying to appease both of their parents at the same time. With Lily’s family being Catholic and James’ Hindu, it had been months of back and forth between the two families before they had any real wedding plans.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t want you standing up there with me, Prongs, you know I’d love it.” </p>
<p>James huffed, “Yeah, Pads, I know. I just don’t like the thought of not being a part of your special day. Even worse, it’s yours <em> and </em>Hermione’s.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Hermione spoke up, glancing at Sirius before turning her attention back to James. “I was hoping that you’d consider walking me down the aisle.” James and Lily froze, and Sirius gripped his fiancee’s hand in his. “I know our relationship is complicated, but you’ve always been there for me, James, even before Sirius and I started dating. You were a father when I needed you, a friend, a confidant, and you’ve always been so supportive of me, and of Sirius and I. More so than my own father.” </p>
<p>Sirius tightened his grip on her hand while the rest of the table looked sympathetic.</p>
<p>After Sirius proposed and their friends and family ran up to congratulate them, Hermione saw her parents making a hasty exit. They had sent her an email not a week later claiming they could not condone their relationship, that they had tried in order to save their relationship with their daughter but it was too much for them. Her parents believed she was making a grave mistake and would regret it in the years to come, that she would see Sirius was not good for her and he would hurt her and she would have wasted her years with him. They wanted nothing to do with the upcoming nuptials.</p>
<p> Everyone knew what had transpired between Hermione and her parents, knew that while she said she was fine with them effectively cutting her out of their lives for good now, they all knew she wasn’t. Sirius had held her in his arms while she wept the night she had received the email. Heartbroken that her parents could not get past their own judgments and be as happy for her as the rest of her friends and family. Mrs. Weasley, who wasn’t even her mother, had been more thrilled for her pseudo-daughter then Mrs. Granger was of her actual daughter. And knowing that, had shattered Hermione.</p>
<p>“I would really love for you to be the one to give me away,” Hermione’s eyes were misting over and she tried to blink away the tears before they fully formed. “I’ve always been more Potter than Granger anyhow.”</p>
<p>“Hermione,” James exhaled, standing up and moving to embrace the younger girl. She wrapped him tight in her embrace. “I’m so touched. Of course, I’ll walk you down the aisle. I’d be honoured to.” His voice cracked with emotion and Hermione gripped him tighter. </p>
<p>Lily pulled James out of her embrace in order to hug her herself, claiming that Hermione has always been a Potter, and they were lucky to have her. </p>
<p>Slowly, the conversation turned more cheerful as the couples shared thoughts on how they wanted to spend their big days. Hermione and Luna were to be Ginny’s bridesmaids with Ron and Neville standing in for Harry’s groomsmen. Ginny explained that her and Harry were going to have a partial Indian Hindu wedding. For instance, for the ceremony, Ginny would be wearing a white dress, but for the reception she would change into a saree. James smiled at his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law, glad that they were incorporating his heritage into their wedding. </p>
<p>Both couples had their colour schemes chosen, navy blue and silver for the Potters and crimson red and gold for the Blacks; Hermione thought it’d match her ring perfectly. She still found herself admiring the brilliantly shining ruby from time to time, truly in-love with it’s beauty. </p>
<p>Though she never believed she would be the one to go gaga over wedding details and planning the perfect day, Hermione found herself wanting to discuss flower arrangements and debate the pros and cons of having an outdoor ceremony all day with Ginny as the two girls prepared for their big days. She had bought every bridal magazine she could get her hands on. </p>
<p>Sirius found her antics charming, giving her more say then himself when it came to decisions, purely because he just wanted to make her happy. Telling her repeatedly, that he didn’t care much what sorts of centerpieces they had, just as long as she would walk down the aisle and that was enough for him. She turned to mush every time he told her, his eyes showing her the depth of his love and the truth behind his words. </p>
<p>She truly couldn’t wait to have him become her husband.</p>
<p>“Have you found a venue yet?” Ginny asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “It took us months before we found ours.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded his head, “Granted though, I doubt you’ll have as big a production as Gin and I. Still though, getting the Waldorf was no easy task.” </p>
<p>“We have actually, Narcissa pulled some strings and we were able to procure Chateau Rhianfa for the fifteenth of September. What,” he asked, smirking behind his cup at the bewildered looks on their faces. “As forty-seventh in line for the throne, I am, technically, royalty which makes our wedding a royal affair.”</p>
<p>“How is it,” Lily asked, “that we <em> always </em>forget that you’re a part of the royal family?” </p>
<p>“Because I’m not. Not <em> really </em>anyway. I’m the great-great-grandson of King George V, which I’m not sure even matters anymore seeing as I all but denounced the royal family when I left to live with Prongs. It’s not as though I’m invited to have tea with the Queen every Sunday. Besides,” Sirius waved them off. “Forty-six people have to kick the bucket for me to take over and no one wants that to happen.” </p>
<p>“I dunno,” Hermione rested her chin on his shoulder. “I think you’d look sexy in a crown.” </p>
<p>Sirius smirked at her, “You’re biased. And even if I did, I wouldn’t look near as sexy as you would.” </p>
<p>“Well, this we’ve always known.” She winked at him, placing  a chaste kiss on his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Wait, does that mean Tonks is in line for the throne as well?” Harry asked</p>
<p>Sirius nodded his head, “Yup, after me it goes to Andromeda and then Tonks, which also makes Remus a part of the royal family by marriage, and then it would go to Teddy. Afterwards it goes to Narcissa and Draco after her.” </p>
<p>“I think it's absolute rubbish that both you and Remus have claims to the throne but I don’t. I’m feeling incredibly left out.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Prongs, you should’ve married me when you had the chance. Then you’d also be in line.” </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Hermione turned a questioning gaze at her fiance, “Does this make me your second choice, then, Sirius?” </p>
<p>Sirius chuckled, “Hardly, kitten, you know I’d gladly leave James if it meant I got to have you.” </p>
<p>James scoffed, Hermione winked, Lily laughed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> The Greatful Eight </em>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Harry:<br/></em></b> <em>Is today national ‘Dumbass day’ and I wasn’t notified?</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Hermione:<br/></em></b> <em>Oh no, what happened?</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ange:<br/></em></b> <em>Who are we beating up? </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Padma:<br/></em></b> <em>I’ll drive. </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Hermione:<br/></em></b> <em>I don’t get off work ‘til six, can it wait?</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Harry:<br/></em></b> <em>Gin and I were out trying to find a wedding ring for me,<br/></em> <em>And the sales dude had the AUDACITY to ask who the groom was!<br/></em> <em>WHILE I WAS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO HER!!</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Lee:<br/></em></b> <em>Yeah, so we’re going to need the name of the shop you went to…</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Parvati:<br/></em></b> <em>Are you shitting me? <br/></em> <em>How dumb is he?</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Hermione:<br/></em></b> <em>Ten pounds says he was white</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Dean:<br/></em></b> <em>And at least fifty, fucking boomers.</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Katie:<br/></em></b> <em>No fair, that’s easy money!</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Hermione:<br/></em></b> <em>What did you say to him when he asked?</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Harry:<br/></em></b> <em>I asked if he worked on commission <br/></em> <em>He said yes then I told him ‘Congrats, you just lost a sale by being idiotic’ <br/></em> <em>Then I took Gin’s hand and walked out.  </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Hermione:<br/></em></b> <em>Was he idiotic idiotic, or racist idiotic? </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ange:<br/></em></b> <em>There’s a difference? Lmaoooooo</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle as she read Angelina’s text, sending off another quick reply herself. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Lily asked as she perched herself on the edge of Hermione’s desk. </p>
<p>She had gotten Hermione a job at her law firm as a junior associate and Hermione had jumped at the chance, not only to work with Lily but also to learn from some of the best barristers in the UK. Her hours were long and the work itself was hard and exhausting, but she loved every minute of it. </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, laying her phone down before she looked up at the redhead. “Nothing, just Ange being her natural self, Harry had a rather unfortunate encounter today and was just telling us about it. He’s okay,” she added seeing the worry on her friend’s face. “Just idiotic people saying idiotic things.” </p>
<p>Lily nodded her head, “Yes, unfortunately, the world is filled with those. Speaking of which,” she held out the files she was holding, letting Hermione look through them. “Got a new case today, big one, going to need all hands on deck. You want in?” </p>
<p>“Seriously? What about Robbards or Umbridge?”</p>
<p>“Seriously, Robbards is in the middle of his own case and I need the hands of someone I can trust. Umbridge’s toad face can kiss my arse for all I care.”</p>
<p>Hermione let out a loud laugh, quickly covering her mouth as those around the two looked in their direction. “Her face is rather toad like isn’t it? I thought it was just me.” </p>
<p>“Oh no, she’s been ‘Old Toad Face’ since the moment she stepped foot on the premises. I honestly don’t know how she was hired. She’s terrible at her job.”</p>
<p>“I feel like she has it in for me,” Hermione said, leaning back in her chair as she glanced through the files. “Does she hate everybody or is it just me?” </p>
<p>“I think it’s because you intimidate her, she knows you’re already better at this job than she is and you’re a good twenty plus years younger. Also,” she lowered her voice to a whisper “I think she’s a bit jealous of you and Sirius. She’s eyed him the few times he’s come in here before you started, and I saw her giving you the evil eye when he visited last week. Clearly, she’s figured out just who it was that gave you the large ring on your finger.” </p>
<p>“Oh, this little thing?” Hermione innocently asked, brushing a finger against the ring in question. “But why would anyone be jealous of me and my little ol’ ring? It’s not as if it’s a stunningly beautiful gem given to me by an equally stunning and beautiful man.” </p>
<p>Lily rolled her eyes, “You and Sirius have a flair for the dramatics.” </p>
<p>“I’ve no idea what you mean, Lily, dear.” Hermione smirked sitting back up in her chair. “Honestly, though, I’d love to help. What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>“Go over the case files, we’re meeting with the client Thursday morning and we’ll go from there.” She stood from her spot on Hermione’s desk, smoothing out her skirt as she did. “Thanks, love, are we doing dinner tonight?” </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, “Not unless you want to babysit a two month old?” </p>
<p>Lily grimaced, shaking her head. “I’ll leave that to you and Sirius, give Fleur and little Dominique a kiss for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so real quick, I know the royal family is a bit different as it is in real life. Just go with it. Also, my personal headcannon is that the Potters are a bi-racial family, with James' family coming from India, and I tried to incorporate that, in this and the upcoming chapters, as best as I could. If I got something wrong, or if I said something I shouldn't have, please let me know. The very last thing I want is to offend anyone. Hope you're all staying safe! Thank you all for the positive reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Company Holiday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“My fiancee,” Sirius cut in, his jaw clenched. “Hermione is my fiancee, and I don’t take too well with people calling her into question."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, I know it's been a while! I promise this story is not abandoned, just progressing slowly! I'm making some edits to the previous chapters, no major rewrites (I'll save that for when the story is over). Up next, Harry and Ginny's wedding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>December 2021</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Sirius let out a curse as he adjusted his tie for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He hated wearing the blasted things, would prefer to never wear one again, but Hermione’s Holiday work party called for black tie and she had insisted on coming as it was her first with the firm. And just who was he to deny Hermione anything? Especially when she looked up at him with her gorgeous, chocolate colored eyes and full, sinful lips pouting at him.</p>
<p>He leaned against the bar, bored out of his mind, as he watched his fiancee talk excitedly with one of her coworkers. James had been excused as he’d been accompanying Lily to these parties for years and had elected to lend a hand on Harry’s wedding in just a few short days. </p>
<p>He swirled the amber liquor in his glass before taking a generous drink and readjusting his tie yet again. The only good thing about black tie, in Sirius’ opinion, was the sight of Hermione in her form fitting dress. His eyes traced over her figure, eyeing the slit in her dress that showcased her luscious leg that never failed to make him drool, before landing on her arse. Polishing off the rest of his whisky, he signaled the bartender for another before returning his gaze towards his gorgeous fiancee.</p>
<p>There had been an emergency regarding a shipment order at the bar and so he had told Hermione he’d meet her there and hadn’t had the opportunity to see her in her jaw dropping black dress and heels that helped to accentuate her legs before the party. Sirius could feel his mouth salivate at the first sight of her. He’d made the rounds, letting her introduce him to her bosses and few coworkers he’d seen around anytime he came by to grab either her or Lily for lunch. </p>
<p>She was swept away to talk about one of their upcoming cases and Sirius found his spot at the bar and there he stayed, eyes glued to Hermione’s backside. Making idle conversation with the bartender and Lily before she too was pulled away.</p>
<p>“Hem hem,” a honeyed voice called breaking his daydream of taking Hermione in one of the conference rooms that lined the hotel ballroom they were currently in and having his wicked way with her. He turned and found himself face to face with the toad-faced woman he’d met briefly years ago and heard so much about at home.</p>
<p>“Dolores,” Sirius nodded his head in greeting. He took in her attire and noted her overly pink dress with matching blazer, heels, and headbow. </p>
<p>“Sirius,” her smile making her face seemingly even toadier than before. “It’s nice to see you again. You clean up quite nicely.” She gave him an appreciative once over, “Much better than the leather jacket, in my opinion, but you look good in either.” </p>
<p>Sirius did his best to hide the grimace that flashed on his face, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Judging by the scowl that crossed her face, before being quickly covered by her overly sweet smile, he guessed she was expecting a remark in kind on how well she looked. He was pleased to burst that bubble. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe I’ve seen you at one of these before? Taking up Mr. Potter’s stead in his absence?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Sirius shook his head, taking another drink. “Lils has never needed an escort.” </p>
<p>“And where is Mr. Potter tonight?” </p>
<p>“James is helping Harry on the finishing touches of his wedding,” Sirius hoped his short answers would convince her that he didn’t want her company. </p>
<p>“Ah yes, I’ve heard Mrs. Potter and Ms. Granger talking about the upcoming nuptials once or twice around the office. How long has Ms. Granger and young Harry been courting?” </p>
<p>Sirius choked on his drink, spluttering most of the whisky back into his glass. “Oh dear,” Umbridge said, moving her hand to his arm as he continued to fight for air. “Are you alright? Would you like some water?”</p>
<p> He wrenched his arm out of her grasp but she seemed undeterred and advanced once more. He held up his hand to stop her as he regained his breath, taking in one and then another lungful of air to cool the burn of the whisky, “I’m fine, Dolores, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Wrong pipe?” she offered, her smile plastered to her face once more. </p>
<p>“Something like that, yeah. Just not used to people thinking Harry and ‘Mione as a couple.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Her honeyed voice was really starting to grate on Sirius’ nerves.</p>
<p>“They aren’t together, she’s the closest thing Harry has to a sister and vice versa. They’re like Lily and I.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. I apologize, I had assumed, given the ring on Ms. Granger’s finger and the way Mrs. Potter dotes upon the young woman, that she was the one marrying her son. I figured that’s how you knew her as well, you seemed quite friendly the last time you visited Mrs. Potter. Almost too friendly in my opinion.”</p>
<p>Sirius' jaw tensed, and he gripped his tumblr hard. “I did meet Hermione through Harry, yes,” he nodded his head, polishing off his glass, “she’s the one I’ve been visiting lately, not Lils. Though it’s not like I need an excuse to see either of them. Lily is my best friend and Hermione and I live together.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I hadn’t realized the two of you were roommates.” The tense look on her face clashing the tone of surprise in Umbridge’s voice. “A man of your caliber wouldn’t need one would he? My, my, Ms. Granger really has it made doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” Sirius asked, not liking the tone she had taken when speaking about Hermione. </p>
<p>“Oh nothing, I just mean it makes sense why she was given a job here now. What with her connection to Mrs. Potter. It must be nice not to worry about a career when one has someone to get it for her. And a nice flat as well, I assume, if she’s lodging with you.” She let out an exasperated sigh. Sirius was seething, but Umbridge didn’t seem to notice his change in demeanor. “Back in my day, a young woman wouldn’t be living with such a handsome, well-off man unless they were wed. Especially one of her,” she paused, seemingly searching for the right word. “Background.”</p>
<p>Sirius was seething. He hadn’t felt this type of hatred for someone in a long time. Since Pettigrew, quite possibly. He was just contemplating the ramifications of putting this woman in her place when Lily rejoined them at the bar. Placing a comforting hand on Sirius’ shoulder, she cut off any remarks Sirius was going to say.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, back in your day handsome, well-off men wouldn’t want to live with you. Then or now.” Lily retorted, taking Sirius’ now empty glass and motioning the bartender for two more. Sirius had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. </p>
<p>“Lillian,” Umbridge ground out, clearly upset at the redhead’s words and the interruption between her and Sirius. </p>
<p>“Dolores,” Lily said with just as much malice. “I’d hold your tongue if I were you. Especially when it comes to Hermione and especially in our presence.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. You’re quite fond of the girl aren’t you?” </p>
<p>“Not just me,” Lily rolled her eyes. “Everyone here adores that girl because she’s the best up-and-coming barrister this firm has ever seen. That all of the U.K. has seen. She’s intelligent, fierce, compassionate, and a much better person than you. She’s like a daughter to me and a sister to my son <em> and </em>not to mention---”</p>
<p>“My fiancee,” Sirius cut in, his jaw clenched. “Hermione is my fiancee, and I don’t take too well with people calling her into question. She got this job because she deserved it, she works harder than anyone I know and she’s more intelligent than everyone in this room combined. How care how you speak of her, one wrong word and she’ll bury you till there’s not even a whisper of your stuffy pink cardigan. And we’ll be there cheering her on every step of the way.” Sirius looked straight into Umbridge’s eyes as he took another sip of his whiskey. “Oh, and if you <em> ever </em> speak or allude to, hell if you ever so much as <em> think </em> about letting your racists judgements known to Hermione or anyone for that matter, <em> I </em> will personally <em> bury </em>you.”</p>
<p>Umbridge looked taken aback, and opened her mouth to retort when Hermione glided up to them, interrupting whatever it was that she had been about to say. </p>
<p>“Sorry love,” she took her place in between Sirius and Umbridge, grasping his arm and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Got caught up, hope you weren’t waiting long.” </p>
<p>Sirius shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her waist, “Not at all. Besides,” he flicked his gaze down her body before making brief eye contact with Umbridge offering her a slight smirk, “you cut quite the figure in that dress. You, my darling, look just as gorgeous across the room as you do up close.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks tinted red and Sirius inwardly cheered at his ability to still make her blush this far into their relationship. He didn’t think watching her flush with his appraisal would ever get old, especially when he had her naked and writhing underneath him. Begging him to tell how good she is until she was falling apart in his arms.</p>
<p>“Dolores,” Hermione nodded to her coworker seemingly just noticing she was there, “how are you?”</p>
<p>Umbridge, for her part, seemed at a loss for words. Lily and Sirius didn’t even bother to hide their glares at the older woman behind Hermione’s back. Umbridge opened and closed her mouth a few times, she looked as if she had finally figured out how to respond when Sirius’ hand slid down from around Hermione’s waist to caress her leg. His fingers brushing underneath the slit of her dress and moving too high up her thigh than appropriate in present company. </p>
<p>Umbridge’s eyes tracked the movement and her face flushed. She turned and walked away without a word. Hermione looked from Sirius and Lily, both of who were snickering underneath their breaths. She looked from one to the other suspiciously, narrowing her eyes, “What did I miss?” </p>
<p>Lily shook her head, “Nothing important dear, just putting toads in their place.” Hermione huffed but let the matter go. “I’m not planning on staying much longer, poor James was in a fritz before I left tonight and I’m afraid if I leave him and the kids alone for too long the whole wedding will be up in flames.” </p>
<p>Sirius snickered, “Not if Molly could help it, woman would gladly tie everyone up and plan the whole bloody thing by herself. Lord knows how frilly that would turn out.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Lily’s eyes rolled so far back into her head, Hermione was worried they’d get stuck there. “Don’t even joke about such things. Molly and I have been nothing but at each other’s throats over this wedding. She can’t seem to understand that her help isn’t necessary. Especially when she has no knowledge of how to plan a Vivaha.” </p>
<p>“Oh come on,” Hermione stepped closer into Sirius’ embrace. “She’s just excited, you can’t blame her for that.” </p>
<p>Lily levelled the younger girl with a playful glare. “Easy for you to say, had you ended up with Fred,” Sirius’ arm slightly tightened around Hermione’s waist before relaxing his hold. Both Lily and Hermione rolled their eyes at him. “You wouldn’t be so quick to defend her. Besides, with Narcissa helping with the planning, you two have hardly had to lift a finger when it comes to wedding details.” </p>
<p>“Yes, well it pays to be a part of the Black family.” Sirius’ fingers resumed their caressing of Hermione’s thigh “‘Only the best for the Blacks’ as dear mother would say. And anyhow, Cissa pretty much shengaihed all wedding planning from us.”</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t mind. She’s got a great eye and she seemed so happy when we said we’d love her help. I think she could make a real career out of it. She’s got the perfect eye for event planning.”</p>
<p>“Just as long as you’re there to meet me at the end of the aisle, I’d let ol’ toad face plan the damn thing.” </p>
<p>“Awe,” Hermione smiled up at him. “You love me.”</p>
<p>“Only sometimes,” Sirius winked, kissing her brow.</p>
<p>“And with that, I think I’ll say goodnight,” Lily chuckled. “Be good, you two. Please.”</p>
<p>“Lils, you know me better than that,” Sirius smirked. </p>
<p>Her eyes rolled once more, “Which is precisely why I said it. I’ll see you later, have a goodnight.”</p>
<p>Hermione kissed her cheek, “Goodnight Lily.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, love.” She winked at the two before making her exit. </p>
<p>Hermione turned back to Sirius. “So, are you going to tell me what it is I walked in on with you and Umbridge? Because from where I was standing, it looked very intense.”</p>
<p>“Nothing you need to worry your beautiful brilliant head about.”</p>
<p>Hermione leveled him with a glare, “Sirius, please. I have to work with the woman, as horrid as she is, I’d rather that go as smoothly as possible.”</p>
<p>“Which is why,” Sirius said, turning her in his embrace so they were facing one another. “I made sure she knew just how amazing you are.” He kissed her cheek. “How smart.” He moved to the other cheek, she giggled. “Wonderful. Gorgeous. Badass.” He kissed her forehead, nose, and finally her lips with each declaration. “But, most of all, I made sure she knew that you were the only woman for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hermione asked. “I wasn’t aware that was even a question.” She tightened her hold on him. </p>
<p>“It's not, but something told me that she was angling for a little one-on-one time. Had to make sure she knew where my heart was.”</p>
<p>Hermione tried not to smile, but her reddening face was a clear giveaway. “You’re incredibly cheesy, you know that right?</p>
<p>“I like to think I’m somewhere between gouda and brie,” Sirius winked. </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled and pulled him down into a kiss. “You’re such a dork,” she playfully patted his chest. “Now, come dance with me.”</p>
<p>Sirius bowed, taking her hand in his. “As you wish.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You’re so gorgeous,” Sirius whispered as he pushed a curl behind her ear. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, rubbing soothing lines up and down the nape. Their foreheads touching while he swayed her back and forth on the dance floor. “Two and a half years and I still can’t believe you’re actually mine. That I get to touch you whenever I want.” </p>
<p>He ran a hand down her face and neck before moving on to her arm, his other firmly rested on the curve of her bum. </p>
<p>“Kiss you every morning and every night and throughout the day.”</p>
<p>He tipped her head up with a finger under her chin. She kissed him before he could, quickly swiping her tongue into his mouth. </p>
<p>“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Hermione Jean. And I love you more and more with each passing day.”</p>
<p>Hermione caressed his jaw, thumb running over his stubble. “And I love you Sirius Orion. I love that you still continue to sweet talk me, that you’re my fiercest protector, and I love how much you love me.”</p>
<p>Sirius’ eyes crinkled with his smile and Hermione let out a giggle. </p>
<p>“It’s true, you never fail to make me feel loved or deserving of your love. Plus,” she kissed him again. “You are outrageously fit.”</p>
<p>Sirius let out a full belly laugh at that. </p>
<p>“Oh is that so?” he asked, the hand on her arse squeezing appreciatively.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she nodded. “Always thought you were too hot for your own good. Now I get to reap the benefits of your attractiveness. Get to feel your strong arms wrapped around me, holding me. Get to kiss your beautiful, handsome, chiseled face and your amazing lips. And this of course is to say nothing of your wondrous cock.”</p>
<p>Sirius groaned and pulled her closer to him. “Are you trying to seduce me Hermione?” </p>
<p>“Always,” she nipped his ear. “Can hardly blame me. Looking the way you do in this suit. As soon as I saw you tonight, I was ready to get down on my knees. Show you how great I think you look with your cock in my mouth. I wouldn’t want you to even take your trousers off, just pull yourself through the zipper. And that’s nothing to say of my knick---”</p>
<p>Sirius cut her off, searing his lips to her and licking into her mouth. One of his hands tangled into her curls and angled her head just so to deepen the kiss. She moaned against his lips and he ate it up.</p>
<p>Hermione’s arms snaked around Sirius’ middle, hands gripping the back of his dress shirt in an effort to pull him closer to her. His mouth devoured hers as he pulled her flush against his chest, tangling his fingers in her mane of hair. </p>
<p>She whined when he pulled back, her eyes still closed. She gave a small sigh as his lips traced her cheek and jaw until finally his lips brushed against her ear, making her shiver. </p>
<p>“You look positively ravishing, baby girl. I’ve not been able to stop thinking about how amazing you look in this dress, and how amazing it would look hiked up around your waist as I pound into you from behind all evening.”</p>
<p>Hermione mewled, her hands gripping his shirt tighter. She looked over his shoulder hoping no one had noticed their lewd behaviour and was pleased to see that everyone was far too into their drinks and conversation to pay them any mind. </p>
<p>Even so, she maneuvered them from the middle of the dance floor to the dark corner just behind the bar. Sirius smirked at her as he backed her further into the corner until her back hit the wall and she gasped from the contact. </p>
<p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” His hand skirted her thigh while the other gripped her chin and held her stare. “Wouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>His fingers inched their way up until he was cupping her through her knickers. His thumb running up and down her clothed clit in soft, slow strokes and her breath stilted. “Answer me baby girl. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me pulling you into an unused room and fucking you while all your coworkers are known the wiser. I’d take you in the room next door, leave it unlocked so anyone could walk in. You’d have to be quiet so as not to draw suspicion. Wouldn’t you like that? I can feel how wet you are, how wet I’m making you.” </p>
<p>His hand sneaked into her knickers and he resumed his soft caressing against her clit. Her hips bucked but he held her flat against the wall, his own hips pining her there. “Say the word. Say it, and I’ll fuck you so hard that guests on the floors above us will be able to hear your screams. Say it and I’ll give you whatever you need. Just say it.”</p>
<p>Her breathing was coming faster as he rubbed her harder. “Please Sirius, <em> please.”  </em></p>
<p>“Say it! I want to hear you say it.” He dipped a finger inside and she keened. </p>
<p>“Please, I’m so close. Please.”</p>
<p>“Not until you say it, I won’t let you come until you say it.” He added a second finger and Hermione’s head thumped against the wall. </p>
<p>She couldn’t think straight. Not with Sirius’ hand up her knickers and not when he was talking to her like that. Whispering dirty things into her ear. Normally, she would’ve scolded him for his indecent public behaviour, but there was just something about the thrill of doing this in public that caused her tongue to lie dead in her mouth and her brain to turn off. And really, she had started it by telling him she wanted to suck his cock.</p>
<p>She started rocking her hips up and down his fingers, trying to gain the extra friction and movement he was denying her. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he whispered against her lips. “You’re so hot love, fucking yourself on my fingers where anybody could see like the dirty girl you are. You wanna come don’t you?” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. </p>
<p>“Then you know what you need to do, what you need to say. Let me hear it Hermione, let me hear you say it.”</p>
<p>He crooked his fingers in just the right spot and her resolve crumpled. “Please, Sirius,” she whispered, gripping his shoulders. “Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I need your thick cock.”</p>
<p>He growled before smashing his lips to hers. </p>
<p>Fingers working faster, rougher, he swallowed every ragged moan that tore through her throat. </p>
<p>“Come for me baby, I want you to come right here where any of your coworkers can see.” She whined. “Not that I’d let them, only <em> I </em> get to see you. Only me. No one else.”</p>
<p>“No one else,” she agreed breathlessly. “Please Sirius, I’m so close. More. I need more.”</p>
<p>“More?” Sirius chuckled, “Such a greedy girl aren’t you?” He added a third finger and Hermione had to bite her lip hard to keep the moan from escaping her. </p>
<p>Sirius pushed her farther into the dark corner of the wall to further shield her and their antics. His hips rolling into hers, adding more friction right where she needed it. “That’s right baby, come all over my fingers and then you can come on my mouth.” </p>
<p>Hermione moaned into his neck and gripped his shirt harder as she fought to stay upright as she shook in his arms. </p>
<p>He thrust his fingers harder, “Then you can come on my cock.”</p>
<p>Hermione broke, shattering in his arms as he worked her through her orgasm until she came back down.</p>
<p>He pulled away completely, sucking on the fingers that had just been inside her. She flushed, like she always did, when he made a hum of approval over the way she tasted. Sirius took her hand in his and quickly led them to the ballroom entrance where he promptly turned left and pulled her into the first unlocked room he found.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Holy shit!” Sirius groaned as Hermione’s attention quickly left him for the room he shoved them into. “What <em> is </em>this room?” </p>
<p>The room in question, just a few doors down from where the party was still in full swing turned out to be a private study room. With wall to wall bookcases and a smattering of desks, couches, and armchairs. </p>
<p>Hermione’s hands flew to her mouth as she let out a squeal of excitement and Sirius let out another groan of frustration. With her back to his chest and his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, Sirius would like to get back to the carnal activities they were previously engaged in. </p>
<p>“Hermione, my love, the light of my life, future wife, and all around the treasure of my eye.” Hermione snickered. “Could we maybe please stay on track here?” </p>
<p>“Oh?” she asked, smirking to herself as she lowered her hands back to his arms. “And what, pray tell, is that supposed track?”</p>
<p>“The one where I fuck you relentlessly as you come over and over again while screaming my name.”</p>
<p>She shivered. </p>
<p>“Unless of course you’d rather sit and read for the rest of the night?”</p>
<p>“You know,” Hermione sighed, turning in his arms to face him. “I think I could give up my inane urge to browse the shelves of this beautiful library and instead make good on my fantasy about pulling you from your trousers and sucking you off.”</p>
<p>This time, when Sirius groaned it wasn’t in frustration. “As much as I get off on the thrill of being caught, we can’t here. Lock the door.” He did as he was told and Hermione pulled him further into the room. </p>
<p>He gripped the back of her head and tugged her back into his lips. She pulled him closer but his belt buckle as he walked her backwards until she felt the back of her knees hit the nearest sofa. </p>
<p>She broke away, lowering herself until she was eye level with the bulge prominently on display in front of her. Hermione made quick work of his belt and zipper, shoving his trousers and briefs down past his hips to free him. </p>
<p>Sirius’ hand found it’s way back into her hair, holding it out of her face, as she gripped him and stroked lazily. </p>
<p>“I want you to fuck my mouth baby, I want to gag on your thick cock as you take your pleasure from my mouth. I want you spilling down my throat.”</p>
<p>Sirius’ breathing turned ragged at Hermione’s words. With his free hand, he reached out to stroke her jaw with his thumb. “Are you sure, baby girl? You want me to fuck this pretty little mouth of yours?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sirius, <em> please </em>, I want it. I want you.”</p>
<p>“Then put my cock in your mouth.”</p>
<p>She lowered herself, taking in as much of him as she could, and giving a few bobs of her head to loosen her jaw and throat before Sirius took over. </p>
<p>He went slow at first, letting her get accommodated to him thrusting before picking up the speed and force. </p>
<p>At the first sound of her gagging, Sirius threw his head back, “Fuck! So good baby, you’re doing so good.”</p>
<p>Hermione moaned and the vibrations caused Sirius to thrust into her mouth harder, forcing more of his cock down her throat. </p>
<p>“I love seeing your red lips wrapped around my cock.” Hermione moaned again. “I can’t wait to see your lipstick painted all over me, smeared over your chin.”</p>
<p>Sirius gripped the back of her head with both hands now, thrusting harder and faster, shoving himself down her throat repeatedly as she moaned and gagged around him. </p>
<p>His curses came faster, his breathing harsher, and his voice croaking as he let out another groan. </p>
<p>“Fuck baby girl, look at you, all dolled up and taking my cock. Sucking me down in that little throat of yours.” Hermione reached out and started to grope his balls. “You look so good, Hermione. You look so fucking good. Shit. Just like that, you’re such a good girl. <em> Such </em>a good girl. I’m gonna come sweetheart. Gonna come down your throat.”</p>
<p>Hermione tugged and sucked harder, her saliva running down her chin as her watered eyes made her vision blurry. </p>
<p>“Gonna come. Fu-uu-ck, gonna...gonna...come!”</p>
<p>He held her head against him as he thrust farther into her mouth and spilled himself down her throat. </p>
<p>She swallowed as he spurted into her mouth again and again until he finally pulled himself away, breathing heavily. </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Sirius breathed as she finished swallowing. He wiped at the few tears and mascara that had run down her face while she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. </p>
<p>“Remind me to drink hot water with honey and lemon tonight,” Hermione croaked, her voice hoarse. “I don’t want to have to tell the others that the reason I have no voice is because my fiance fucked my throat.”</p>
<p>Sirius chuckled, pulling her to stand up with him. “Will do, love.” He kissed her temple, “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t hurt me. I loved it and I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, and as much as I’d love to fuck you senseless in this room like I said I would…” He trailed off, wincing a little as he stuffed himself back into his trousers. </p>
<p>“I’d much rather do it in our own bed,” Hermione finished for him. “Not that it wouldn’t be completely hot to do it here, but...I’m exhausted. And I’d much rather get fucked and pass out in my bed afterwards.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>